Noche de Copas
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Una copa. Una noche. Taro Misaki no necesita más para encontrarse con la chica que cambiará su vida por completo. Porque debajo de esa fachada de niño bueno, el 11 favorito, no es más que un romántico empedernido. ¿Quién dijo que las buenas historias no nacen en una sola noche? /Taro&OC/ Una historia dedicada a ValeMisaki / **CAPITULO FINAL**/ Gracias a todos por leer.
1. El bar

**** NOCHE DE COPAS ****

**Por JulietaG.28**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes de **Captain Tsubasa** son propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi **y **SheiShua. **Ésta historia es solo por entretener.

* * *

**_Dedicada a Vale Misaki_**

* * *

**—1. El bar—**

* * *

— _**París, Francia. Viernes.**_

— _**Le Fumoir Bar.**_

El ambiente era relajado. El aire estaba cargado de su típico aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol. Sobre la pista de baile y como era costumbre en aquel bar, la gente se divertía bebiendo, charlando o bailando al ritmo del _jazz. _El «_Le Fumoir Bar»_, era sin duda un lugar tanto elegante y tranquilo como divertido. Su clientela, variaba desde los turistas que lo advertían en su camino al museo de Louvre hasta personajes tan conocidos entre los parisinos, como algunos —si no era que a veces, todos— miembros del equipo local de futbol soccer, el París Saint Germain. Cada viernes como aquel, era frecuente encontrar entre los cómodos lugares del bar, a Pierre Le Blanc, Loui Napoleón y Taro Misaki, degustando un rico coctel, charlando e incluso a veces, bailando con alguna hermosa chica —ya fuera fan del equipo o una acompañante exclusiva—.

Justo en esos momentos, Pierre Le Blanc pedía otra ronda —la quinta de la noche—, para él y sus amigos, quienes estaban ahí con un solo propósito: animar a Napoleón, quien esa misma tarde había roto con su novia. La camarera que siempre les atendía y que era fiel fan del PSG, acudió rápidamente a la barra para solicitar otra ronda de _Cosmopolitan_ para los jugadores. Y tan pronto como avanzaron a por la octava ronda, los muchachos estaban ya lo bastante animados y ebrios para que Napoleón, olvidara sus penas.

_«Caldonia» _comenzó sus primeros acordes y Pierre y Napoleón se pusieron de pie en compañía de hermosas señoritas, para usar los pies y mover los cuerpos en la pista. Taro, de repente abandonado, optó por salir y tomar aire, relajando los músculos y la mente de los efectos del alcohol. Acababa de ponerse de pie, cuando sus orbes chocolate enfocaron a la barra, dónde una radiante señorita miraba atentamente el móvil, ignorando por completo la bebida frente a ella. El castaño sonrió y no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a la barra.

**:-:-:**

Jaqueline Balizari, italiana de nacimiento; era una chica de tez bronceada, alta hasta el 1.70 que le permitían los tacones y delgada como una muñeca; sus cabellos castaños rozaban su cintura, cayendo con gracia y elegancia en naturales caireles y sus ojos avellana impactaban a quiénes miraba, tanto por su claror, como por su calidez y dulzura.

Aquella noche, luego de un agotado día de trabajo —en que las noticias anunciaron un importante suceso en su labor—, la chica se encontraba en la barra del bar, revisando _Facebook_ y bebiendo el Gimlet que hacía ya diez minutos había ordenado. Acababa de responder el último mensaje del chat que sostenía con su hermano mayor, cuando un joven carraspeó a sus espaldas. Girando en la silla que ocupaba, Jaqueline se encontró con joven rubio y oji verde, alto, fornido, bastante apuesto; que sostenía un _Martini_ en la mano derecha y la observaba sonriente y galante. La castaña, rodó los ojos.

— He notado que estás sola— comentó el rubio con voz grave— Me he tomado la libertad de traeros un _Martini— _

— Gracias, pero…— respondió.

— No agradezcas— la cortó el oji verde— Me llamo Lionel. Un placer conocerte… ¿Ah…?— resignada a tener que sostener presentaciones con aquel joven, Jaqueline abrió la boca para responder, cuando una voz junto a Lionel, la hizo callar.

—_Mon amour,_ lamento la tardanza— se disculpó el recién llegado. Al girarse, Lionel se encontró con el delantero del PSG, Misaki Taro, quién miraba a la chica que había seleccionado para flirtear, con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Jaqueline, sonrió al advertir al castaño de mirada soñadora y convencida de que podría resultar de buena ayuda seguirle el rollo, se apresuró a responder.

— Pensé que no vendrías…— susurro apenada.

— Demasiado tránsito, nena. Perdóname— siguió el japonés, divertido por que la castaña hubiera decidido continuar con su farsa.

— Oye tú— lo llamó Lionel con intenciones de hacerse escuchar. Taro se giró sin prisa y lo miró, como quién no comprende lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Sigues aquí? La chica está acompañada, anda a contar moscas— lo cortó de tajo, sin dejarse amedrentar— Y no olvides tu _Martini, _¿eh?— le advirtió. El rubio parpadeó perplejo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse completamente humillado.

En la barra, Taro tomó asiento en el taburete junto a Jaqueline y miró a la chica con una cómplice sonrisa. La italiana correspondió, sin animarse a hablar y advirtiendo entonces el aroma a licor que despedía el castaño. «_Vaya obviedad, si ha estado sentado allá enfrente desde hace un rato_» se recordó.

— Dos _Black Russian— _pidió Taro al barman, al cabo de un segundo. El cantinero, obedeció y dada la poca población en la barra, sirvió las bebidas antes de los dos minutos. Taro acercó una a la castaña a su lado con delicadeza.

— No es de mi agrado— refutó ella.

— Claro que sí— aseguró el chico— Has tenido un _Gimlet_ olvidado por minutos, no estás para algo ácido. Pero el _Ruso Negro_ es dulce como tu cara de ángel, te gustará— explicó y le guiñó un ojo antes de coger su propia bebida. Jaqueline lo miró atónita un segundo, antes de tomar la copa y dar un sorbo al coctel. Taro, sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Estando en el tránsito, puedes apestar a vodka?— cuestionó Jaqueline al cabo de un momento.

— ¿Mirando el móvil, puedes advertir a los demás en la barra?— respondió el castaño.

— ¿Cómo…?—

— Me has mirado cuando tomé asiento y yo te he mirado todo el rato luego de ello— se explicó sin mirarla. Jaqueline mantenía la mirada fija en él, sin comprender exactamente porque no se ponía de pie y se marchaba de ahí— Y bien ¿no me vas a agradecer?— le cuestionó el japonés.

— ¿Eh?

— Acabo de salvarte de un posible violador en potencia— se mofó.

— ¿Violador en potencia?-

— Ajá. Apuesto a que ese tal _Lionel_ era un audaz violador que está despegando en su carrera— afirmó el castaño— Soy tu héroe. Agradéceme, pues. Puedes empezar con un _«Me has salvado, estoy agradecida» _o si lo prefieres un «_Te debo la vida, apuesto y valiente caballero_»— el japonés no pudo evitar reír con sus propias palabras, mientras la italiana componía una mueca indignada.

— Jamás diré eso— lo retó ella.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras— aceptó Taro. El alcohol que antes solo había hecho hormiguear su cuerpo, comenzaba a aflorar y a difuminar su característica timidez— Aun así, puedes devolverme el favor, diciéndome tu nombre…

— Y ¿quién dice que tú no eres otro violador en potencia?— bromeó ella.

— Créeme, yo no. Pero puede que tú sí, arriesguémonos—

— ¿Yo? ¿Violadora?

— Eso mismo— acotó él— Así pues, para que creas que me arriesgo a ser secuestrado y violado por una chica con cara de ángel, comenzaré yo. Me llamo Taro, Taro Misaki— se presentó el japonés con una dulce sonrisa en los labios— Ahora te toca a ti.

— No te lo diré— sentenció Jaqueline bebiendo del _Black Russian_ y sin dignarse a mirar al castaño.

— Ese nombre no me gusta— se enfurruñó el chico— Venga, _pretty girl. _¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿_Pretty…? ¿Girl…?_

— Significa _«niña bonita». _¿No sabes inglés básico?

— Sé inglés— inquirió molesta.

— Ya, si no me quieres decir tu nombre, entonces serás _«pretty girl», _hasta nuevo aviso— dictaminó Taro con aplomo.

En esos momentos «_Jumping At The Woodside_» comenzó a sonar y el público —que desde hacía noches había encontrado aquella melodía encantadora— se unió a la pista para comenzar a bailar.

— ¿Bailas _jazz?—_ preguntó Taro, arqueando una ceja.

— Obviamente— acotó la castaña. Sin respuesta alguna, Taro la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista donde la melodía los envolvió y ellos se desenvolvieron en la danza. Una tras otra, la música seguía corriendo y Jaqueline comenzaba a encontrar encantador, el haberse topado con Misaki.

Cuatro piezas más tarde, cansados y acalorados, optaron por coger aire y descansar. Se acercaron a la barra, pidieron dos copas de _Gimlet_ —que en esa ocasión la chica aceptó por lo refrescante y lo ácido de la bebida— y no conformes con aquello, se miraron cual cómplices de alguna travesura y salieron del bar.

París se mostraba fresco y relajado, la gente escaseaba a esas horas pues el reloj estaba a dos minutos de dar las 2 de la madrugada. Consciente de la hora que se cernía sobre ellos, Taro comenzó a idear la ida que debían emprender.

— ¿Has venido en auto?— le cuestionó a la italiana.

— No. En taxi. Faltaba rato para las 11 cuando llegué, no esperaba que se hiciera tan tarde— explicó la castaña. Por su mueca de preocupación, Taro supo que le alteraba la ida de vuelta a casa

— Vaya suerte— aseguró él, bastante sonriente— No me siento bien, creo que en realidad estoy más ebrio de lo que creía. No creo poder conducir… Permite que me cobre el agradecimiento por lo de Lionel…— comenzó a decir— Llévame a casa— le pidió. Jaqueline lo observó, con los ojos grandes como platos y solo entonces recayó en el hecho de que el castaño parecía tambalearse al estar de pie.

— Ni en sueños, te pido un _Uber_ y te vuelves a tu casa— aseguró con convicción.

— ¿Y si ataco al chofer? Uno nunca sabe, un ebrio es capaz de todo— bromeó él y tomándola de la mano, la condujo al estacionamiento subterráneo del bar, hasta detenerse frente a un _Porsche 911_ plateado, del año. La italiana no pudo ahogar la sorpresa:

— ¿Qué edad tienes?— inquirió, curiosa.

— 25. ¿Por qué?— el castaño sonreía. No era la primera vez que le cuestionaban por su edad. Claramente, no aparentaba tener más que la edad de un adolescente.

— Y yo que te echaba encima al menos 20— rió Jaqueline.

— Ya, me veo joven. Lo soy. Pero no tanto—

La italiana no observó con cuidado. El castaño parecía, sin duda alguna, un joven bastante pintoresco. Además de todo, no era tan joven como ella lo pensaba e incluso le llevaba un año de edad.

— Venga, sube— la instó Misaki. El japonés había abierto las puertas y se dirigía al lado del copiloto. Un segundo después, arrojó las llaves a la chica— Hey, que los autos no se mueven solos— la llamó, al notar que la italiana ni siquiera se movía. Insegura y completamente convencida de que estaba algo más que loca, Jaqueline subió justo cuando Taro terminaba de programas —_no sin muchos esfuerzos— _el GPS del carro.

— Bien, sigue el GPS y llegaremos sanos y salvos— le dijo.

— Pero…

— Nada, venga vamos, entre más te apures más pronto te desharás de mí— con un suspiro de resignación la chica encendió el auto y lo sacó del bar. Apenas superaba los 40 km/hr, pero Taro lo atribuyó a que se trataba de un auto ajeno a ella y que hasta ese momento, no se conocían más que por un breve encuentro en el bar.

El trayecto indicado por el GPS, era sencillo. Jaqueline seguía la misma ruta todos los días de camino a casa y es que el hogar del chico se hallaba a 20 minutos de su departamento. Durante el viaje, Taro se acomodó plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto y para no poner nerviosa a la chica, cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir; al cabo de un par de minutos, la farsa se terminó y el castaño cayó como todo ebrio en brazos de Morfeo.

Más tarde, cuando Jaqueline llegó a su destino, se encontró con una dulce imagen. El castaño dormía y su rostro de adolescente, asemejaba entonces el de un crío de edad escolar. Sin atreverse a despertarle duramente, pidió internamente que Misaki no viviera por encima del segundo piso o que el edificio contara con ascensor. Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, bajó con cuidado y abrió de nuevo, del lado del copiloto, repitió el proceso y en el acto el castaño despertó lo suficiente para ayudarla. Fuera, Taro se apoyó en la chica para ingresar al edificio.

— Taro ¿dónde te cargas las llaves?— le cuestionó.

— Eh… sí… las… las llaves— suspiró él. Sacando el llavero del bolsillo de sus jeans, el chico entregó las llaves y fue guiado por la castaña hasta su departamento. Dentro del edificio, Jaqueline se sorprendió de advertir un interior rústico y al tiempo elegante, como si se tratara de un hotel de alto rango. El casero, le indicó amablemente el piso y número del hogar de Taro y la ayudó a llegar hasta el elevador, dónde ella le despidió. «_Apartamento 3- 62_» se recordó mentalmente.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso un hombre ingresó y fijo su vista en la chica tan linda que ahí encontró. Taro se irguió en su 1.75 y bajó el brazo de los hombros de la chica a su cintura. Un piso más arriba el hombre bajó. «_Pareja de enamorados_» se dijo. Ya en el tercer piso y presa de la inconsciencia que amenazaba con derrumbarlo, Taro carraspeó para hacerse escuchar.

— No vayas a dejarme las llaves ¿eh?

— ¿Qué?

— No sé dónde vives y no puedo llevarte. Pero no quiero que te pase algo, por favor, llévate el auto. Si gustas, puedes dejarle en el bar mañana o puedes llamarme, mi número está en la guantera. No te niegues, por favor o conduciré ebrio solo para llevarte— le susurró. Jaqueline no añadió nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Frente a la puerta que marcaba un _3-62,_ Jaqueline abrió y ambos ingresaron.

Al entrar, encontró una habitación ordenada y limpia. La sala, la cocina, todo parecía estar ordenado y en condiciones. Taro la guió a la segunda puerta en el interior y al abrirla encontró una recámara igual que las otras, ordenada, limpia y con aroma a chocolate. Dejó al chico en la cama, que se quedó en la misma posición y seguro permanecería así lo que restaba de madrugada.

— Gracias por una bella noche, p_retty girl— _le dijo Taro entre suspiros de cansancio.

— Gracia a ti Taro. Te devolveré tu auto mañana— le dijo ella.

— No te apures. Ve con cuidado— murmuró el castaño con los ojos cerrados, como si hablara entre sueños. Jaqueline sonrió y se acercó. No había posibilidades de que se cruzara de nuevo con él. Besó su frente con ternura. Taro abrió grandes los ojos y sus orbes chocolate se fusionaron al instante con las avellanas de ella. Sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Taro suspiró.

— Por cierto— le llamó Jaqueline dirigiéndose a la puerta— Me llamo Jaqueline…

Apunto estaba de salir y cerrar tras de sí, cuando Misaki pegó un salto y quedó sentado en la cama.

— ¡Hey! ¡_Pretty girl_! ¡Esa falda que llevas…! ¡Es tan sexy…!— exclamó como bobo y un segundo después cayó de espaldas contra el colchón. Sin poder evitarlo, Jaqueline sonrió divertida y cerró la puerta antes de abandonar aquel lugar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

*** Ningún personaje de Captain me pertenece. Todo es de Yoichi y SheiShua. **

*** Noche de Copas **es la primera entrega de la colección ******_**Mundial de Locos** **_(detalles en mi perfil) perteneciente al apartado -_Rumbo al Mundial-. _

_*** **_**Jaqueline Balizari** es un OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

*** Cocteles: **Cosmopolitan (vodka, hielo, jugo de limón y arándanos), Gimlet (vodka, hielo, jugo de lima), Black Russian (vodka, hielo, crema de café).

*** Banda Sonora: **Caldonia (Woody Herman), Jumping at the woodside (Count Basie).

* * *

**JulietaG.28**

* * *

_Última actualización: Marzo 10, 2015. _


	2. Reencuentro

—**2\. Reencuentro—**

* * *

— _**Sábado. (11:10 PM)**_

— _**Apartamento de Taro.**_

— _Me llamo Jaqueline…— le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Frente a la chica, Taro sonreía —s_in atreverse a hablarle_—. No tardó en acercarse, su mano hormigueaba por el deseo de tocarla, de acariciar su mejilla. Sonreía como idiota. «Qué guapa que es…» pensaba. Alzó una mano, agitó los dedos. Una melodía lo invadió de repente y desdibujó la ilusión en la que se hallaba sumergido. _

_«Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads. __Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home» _Al inicio se trataba de una leve vibración, un cosquilleo que se esparció por su pierna. Después, una batería explotando en su sonido y una voz tan grave y escandalosa que le sobresaltó. Apenas notando lo que hacía, Taro pegó un brinco en la cama.

Su móvil sonaba. La vibración indicaba la llamada entrante. Solo una persona poseía en su agenda una melodía especial. Y su llamada a esas horas, no podía indicarle nada bueno. Tanteando en el bolsillo de sus _jeans_, el japonés cogió el móvil y alcanzó la cuarta llamada antes de que pasara al buzón.

— ¡Misaki!— espetó Pierre con enfado. Su grito perforó hasta las fibras más sensibles del japonés, que agitó la cabeza sintiéndose apesadumbrado.

— Buenos días para ti también, Pierre— comentó por lo bajo, con la voz inocente, como la de un niño que no sabe que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Qué horas te crees que son?— inquirió el francés.

— No lo sé… ¿Temprano?—

— ¡Idiota!— lo retó el capitán— Son pasadas la 11, casi las 12 del mediodía y tú no estás en el campo. ¿Se puede saber, dónde demonios te has metido?—

— Ya… es que…

— Tienes 30 minutos exactos para llegar. Uno más y serás el balón de la práctica de hoy— sin una respuesta, el capitán del equipo número uno de Francia cortó toda comunicación. Taro observó confundido la pantalla del móvil. Le dolía a cabeza y sentía los músculos de todo el cuerpo entumecido, las piernas le hormigueaban como si hubiera bailado toda la noche.

Haciendo el móvil a un lado, el japonés se concentró en recordar los sucesos del día anterior. _El bar, unas copas. Una chica. Jaqueline…_ Ante aquel recuerdo, las imágenes de la noche pasada se reunieron en torno a su dolor de cabeza y a su regreso del bar. «_He soñado con ella. Y anoche, ella estuvo aquí…_» pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Una mirada más al teléfono a su lado, le recordó la amenaza de Pierre, que en cuanto a muchos aspectos podía tomar las cosas a la ligera, pero no tratándose de las prácticas del equipo.

A prisas, el castaño se internó en el baño y se desnudó al mismo tiempo que abría el grifo y preparaba lo necesario para una afeitada apresurada. Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello con la mano derecha, sostenía el cepillo de dientes con la izquierda y cuando salió, se las ingenió para meterse en el pants del PSG al mismo tiempo que se calzaba los tacos. El reloj, marcaba exactos 15 minutos para llegar al campo.

Aunque el dolor de cabeza —producto claro de la resaca— persistía, Taro se obligó a ignorarlo, prometiéndose pasar a la enfermería del complejo luego del entrenamiento. Lo único que cogió al abandonar el apartamento, fueron su móvil, su mochila y una botella de agua tan necesaria en esos momentos en que la resaca le exigía hidratarse. Acababa de llegar a la planta baja, bajando como desquiciado las escaleras del edificio, cuando recordó que la noche anterior, había pedido a Jaqueline que se llevara su auto. Por un momento, el miedo de que la castaña no fuera a regresarle el carro lo invadió, pero pronto, aquella voz interna quedó acallada por otra. «_Puede quedarse el carro. Solo me gustaría, verle una vez más…_»

— Joven Misaki…— le llamó el casero al verlo cruzar el vestíbulo de entrada. Taro giró en sus talones para acercarse al viejo hombre.

— ¿Eh, qué pasa?—

— Acá tengo sus llaves. Esta mañana, vino la señorita que le acompañaba anoche y me pidió que se las devolviera— explicó el casero. Taro agradeció aquello y se despidió, disculpándose al advertir que a su llegada ya entrada la madrugada, había alcanzado a despertar al viejo tan amable que custodiaba el lugar.

Dejando atrás el edificio y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, Misaki lamentó verdaderamente que Jaqueline no hubiera elegido ir en otro momento a devolver el auto, pues eso significaba que la vería de nuevo. Y entonces, la preocupación lo acometió.

Como era su costumbre, Taro solía acompañar a sus amigos al bar, por disfrutar de una copa y pasar un rato agradable. Pero no era adepto al baile prolongado ni mucho menos a las borracheras. Entre más lo recordaba, más cuenta se daba de su soltura, su extrema confianza, su sencillez para flirtear con la castaña. Y más lamentaba aquella conducta reprochable.

Advirtiendo el _Porsche_ que había adquirido meses atrás por recomendación de Pierre, Taro abordó su auto y se dispuso a acelerar para no rebasar los escasos 10 minutos que le restaban de la amenaza impuesta. Grande fue su sorpresa al advertir una pequeña y fina hojas de papel doblada que reposaba en el asiento a su lado.

«_Gracias por el auto. He llegado sana y salva a casa. Fue una noche extrañamente agradable, así que me agradó haberme encontrado con vos. Ojalá se repita un día. _

_Jaqueline. _

_PD: Deberías beber un remedio. Seguro te cargas una buena resaca._»

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el japonés dobló la nota y la metió en la guantera, arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos contra el asfalto camino al entrenamiento.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Venga, muchachos! ¡Dos vueltas más!— animó Pierre a los jugadores mientras guiaba la última vuelta al campo. En su muñeca, el reloj estaba a medio minuto de marcar los 30 que había impuesto a Misaki, y el capitán estaba deseoso de cumplir con su amenaza.

Como estaba establecido, el entrenamiento sabatino constaba tan solo de media jornada diaria. De lunes a viernes, los jugadores practicaban de 8 de la mañana a las 12 del mediodía y se detenían a almorzar, para continuar a la 1 en punto y terminar la jornada a las 5 de la tarde. Los sábados, simplemente practicaban de 8 a 12 y se retiraban para disfrutar el día y tomar el domingo como descanso.

Pese a todo, la verdadera razón que el rubio sostenía para obligar a Misaki a presentarse en el campo a la brevedad, era simplemente por mitigar la preocupación que le provocaba el no saber nada de su amigo desde la noche anterior. A 10 segundos de que el plazo impuesto terminara, Misaki apareció a orillas del campo jadeante y acalorado. Pierre cortó la vuelta y se acercó al japonés, mientras los demás se acercaban a la banca:

— ¿Dónde estabas, eh?— le cuestionó.

— En casa. Me he quedado dormido, la salida de anoche, me agotó en verdad— se excusó el japonés, recuperando el aire que había escaseado en su carrera del estacionamiento al campo, antes de agotar el tiempo.

— ¿Y anoche? No te vi irte y cuando regresamos a dónde estábamos no estabas. Creímos que estarías afuera, pero no fue así. Napoleón estaba lo bastante ebrio como para ir en auto y yo veía doble, cogimos un taxi— explicó Pierre, mucho más tranquilo.

— Ya, salí a tomar aire. Regresé y los busqué pero no di con ustedes, así que me fui— se explicó, mordiéndose la lengua la mentir, sin ánimo alguno de admitir que había flirteado y pasado una noche de galán, como si fuera Pierre. Convencido de sus palabras, Pierre le tomó la palabra y dejó el tema zanjado.

— Pero no creas que te libras del retardo, todos ya han practicado. 10 vueltas al campo, como extra de las que das reglamentariamente— le dijo, Taro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Desde fuera del campo, Pierre lo observó correr las vueltas reglamentarias, aunque parecía que ni siquiera por tratarse de un amigo, el francés mermaría la disciplina del entrenamiento, y con todo, Taro no se lo reprochaba. Había conocido a Pierre años atrás en su estancia en París y aunque habían existido varios roces entre ellos, estos terminaron en su enfrentamiento durante el Mundial Juvenil de Francia, que se olvidaron por completo cuando el japonés fichó para el equipo. Lo conocía tanto profesional como socialmente, pues en sus años como ciudadano de París, Taro había encontrado en el rubio un muy buen amigo. Por ello, le quedaba claro que las ambiciones futboleras de Pierre lo volvían dedicado a su carrera y a veces bastante estricto.

Pero tampoco habría dejado que no le tratara como mano dura. Japonés de nacimiento, Taro estaba acostumbrado a la disciplina y el cumplimiento de las cosas. Entrenamientos y puntualidad. Desempeño y entrega. Ideales fuertes que le valían su más agradable personalidad. Y mucho más trabajo, cuando los cuartos de final de la Champions League estaban próximos a comenzar tras su tiempo de descanso desde los octavos (en los que se habían ocupado de jugar los partidos de la Ligue 1)

Cuando su carrera terminó, los jugadores restantes estaban alistados para retirarse a orden del capitán, sin embargo, Pierre debía informarles de algunos acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo, por lo que reunidos en el medio campo, el capitán francés comenzó con su informe:

— Bien, esto es así. El lunes, reforzaremos la línea de defensa que tiene bastantes puntos a tratar y mejorar, la banca practicará con Napoleón puesto que los haré saltar a la cancha en cualquier momento durante los cuartos de la Champions. Igual, practicaremos doble los días miércoles y viernes. Los jueves descansaremos, igual que los domingos. Esto, porque el entrenador tiene un seminario y nos deja libres con la condición de aumentar un día la jornada…— los jugadores a su alrededor, asintieron con la cabeza, en acuerdo con las palabras del rubio.

— ¿Qué más…? ¡Oh, cierto! Los exámenes médicos anuales del complejo comenzarán a realizarse la siguiente semana. Sin embargo, el doctor Rosy no los aplicará. Debido a un tratamiento médico, nuestro servicio de enfermería recibirá a un nuevo doctor que será el que aplique los exámenes.

— ¿Qué pasa con el doctor Rosy?— preguntó Amoro, el portero del PSG y de la selección francesa.

— Desconozco su mal, pero sé que por eso no ha venido esta semana. El Hospital General, nos enviará un nuevo médico la semana entrante— aseguró Pierre, con una amable sonrisa.

— Vaya, que lástima y yo que me entendía bien con el doctor Rosy…— suspiró Taro en voz alta.

— Ya Misaki, tus _tratos personales_, no nos interesan— se mofó Pierre, robando una carcajada a todo el equipo. Ya informados, los jugadores se comenzaron a retirar y el trío del París se reunió para ir a la mansión Le Blanc, jugar X-Box y mirar por la TV algún partido repetido de la Champions.

**:-:-:**

Entre una y otra cosa, el día había sido agotador. El cuerpo que había sentido pesado desde el momento en que despertó, había alcanzado el peso del plomo y a duras penas, el japonés había soportado el dolor de cabeza. De lo físico, Taro no se quejaba, pero en lo mental, el castaño se sentía agotado. Una vez en casa, sin embargo, todo pareció mejorar y para esas horas en que el reloj marcaba las 10, bien espatarrado en su cama y alistado para dormir sus 8 horas obligatorias del sábado de ociosidad, que darían la bienvenida a su domingo de relajación, Taro miraba la TV intentado encontrar algo más que documentales de animales en _National Geographic _o competencias de _Master Chef._

En su regazo, la laptop permanecía abierta y matando tiempo, el japonés miraba las nuevas de Facebook regalando un _Me gusta_ a las publicaciones que valieran la pena. Según fue observando, la selección parecía estar bastante activa y en la página _Memes dee Ishizaki _abundaban las publicaciones que centraban a Izawa en una especie de concierto, aunque la razón de ello, no era clara para Misaki. Finalmente había dado con una noticia de Jun que había compartido las notas de la página oficial de la selección: **_Sakka Nippon Daihyo_**_,_cuando la ventana de chat se abrió, con un mensaje de Genzo:

_**W. Genzo: **¡Hey, Misaki!_

_**Misaki Taro: **Hola, Genzo. :)_

_**W. Genzo: **Que bueno que respondes. Necesito charlar con alguien, pero… contarle a Tsubasa no parece buena idea. No estoy para burlas._

_**Misaki Taro: **¿Qué será tan gracioso entonces, para que Tsubasa se burle y yo no?_

_**W. Genzo: **Agg, olvídalo._

_**Misaki Taro: **Es broma, tío. ¿Qué pasa? (Visto: 22:10 pm) **[… …]**_

_**W. Genzo: **¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

La pregunta que el arquero le envió, lo descolocó por completo y durante unos instantes no supo cómo responder. La pregunta flotaba en el aire, como suspendida para que no la olvidara.

_**Misaki Taro: **¿Estás enamorado?_

_**W. Genzo: **No… No lo sé. Supongo que por eso te escribo, pensé en llamar, pero… Es más sencillo escribirlo. Conocí… Conocí a alguien… Y… bueno… Tú dime. ¿Cómo saberlo?_

Brevemente, el castaño intentó encontrar una respuesta a aquella cuestión. Aunque podía parecer sencillo, era claro que no lo era. Taro sabía que para ellos, era extremadamente complicado hallar el amor. Y un buen ejemplo era Tsubasa. El chico, no había advertido el amor de su —actualmente— esposa, sino hasta mucho después de lo que todos imaginaban. Ya fuera por su extremo amor al futbol o porque al ser personas populares en los medios no cualquiera que dijera amarlos lo hacía en verdad, Taro no podía encontrar una respuesta concisa para la cuestión de Genzo. Finalmente, optó por sincerarse y escribió:

_**Misaki Taro: **No sé qué decirte. Sin duda, Tsubasa tiene más experiencia que yo, aunque haya tardado en reparar en … Creo que cuando te enamoras, lo sabes porque… algo cambia. La monotonía se extingue, las cosas las ves diferentes, la vida parece algo mejor (¿cursi? ¿Dónde?). Para nosotros –me incluyo, claro- creo que la mejor forma de saber si te enamoras es saber si estás dispuesto a darle un lugar a alguien en tu vida, incluso por encima de nuestra mayor afición. __Como único consejo —si es que eso buscas en mi respuesta— solo te diré que no detengas por cuestiones analíticas. Si te has enamorado, solo sigue. No pienses. O ella —porque espero sea una ella, ja, ja— se aburrirá de ti._

_(Visto 22:16 PM)_

_**W. Genzo: **¿No es futbol, eh?_

_**Misaki Taro: **No, no tiene tanta lógica_

_**W. Genzo: **¡Punto para Misaki! Gracias. Tienes razón, creo que tengo que pensar menos. Ella —porque es una ella, tonto— me importa._

_**Misaki Taro: **Exactamente, pequeño saltamontes, ja, ja, ja._

_**W. Genzo: **No-vayas-a-decirle-a-la-selección_

_**Misaki Taro: **Tranquilo. Me reservo el privilegio._

_**W. Genzo: **¿Privilegio? ¿Cuál?_

_**Misaki Taro: **La burla._ _¡Genzo tiene novia, Genzo tiene novia! ¡Bonne nuit!_

Sin más que decir y seguro que Wakabayashi le metería un buen porrazo cuando le viera, Taro dejó la conversación y siguió riendo para sí. Terminó por dejar la laptop en la mesita de noche y apagar la TV, deseaba dormir y descansar. Entre sueños, recapitulaba la conversación con el arquero. _¿Alguna vez se había enamorado?_ Entre más lo pensaba, más parecía que la respuesta era negativa.

Aunque hacía un tiempo, Azumi Hayakawa había aparecido en su vida, la relación con la francesa japonesa, en realidad no había sido amorosa. Simplemente, eran buenos amigos. Taro nunca se había visto como Tsubasa. Pues una vez aceptados sus sentimientos, el capitán nipon había cambiado por completo. Se había convertido en un joven mucho más alegre, un hombre que buscaba a toda costa compartir sus victorias y sus derrotas, sus miedos y sus alegrías con la mujer que le acompañaba. Un hombre que babeaba tanto como era capaz de atormentarse por cubrir las expectativas de la chica que amaba.

«_Así debería ser el amor_» se dijo el castaño. Agradable. Amistoso. Un amor como pocos, uno que durara una vida, uno que transformara de futbolero incorregible a cursi descerebrado.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Lunes (08:00 AM).**_

— _**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG.**_

El calentamiento había surtido efecto y los miembros del equipo estaban ya, más que dispuestos a dar inicio a su entrenamiento del lunes. Su motivación, era sin duda alguna el hecho de que faltaban solo tres semanas para los partidos de ida de los cuartos y su rival se revelaría dos semanas antes. Aunque eran las 8 de la mañana, el sol ya calentaba el campo sin ser hostigoso, pues de vez en vez un suave y fresco viento les mantenía en condición, sin duda un día perfecto para entrena arduamente.

En punto de las 12, el entrenador, apareció para marcar el descanso y se retiró. Los jugadores se acercaron a la banca para descansar o beber agua, algunos se tumbaron en el césped gozando de la luz solar. Pasados 15 minutos, el entrenador que debería haber vuelto para continuar, seguía ausente:

— ¿A dónde habrá ido?— cuestionó Napoleón al capitán.

— No lo sé. ¿Continuaré? Luego se molesta si no le espero— murmuró el rubio, contrariado. Un minuto después, el ausente apareció, con alguien pisándole los talones. Desde la perspectiva de los jugadores, se trataba de una chica, a la que nadie reconoció. Cuando el entrenador los reunió en el centro del campo, todos se acercaron curiosos y de poco en poco advirtiendo a la chica. Sus poses erguidas y galantes, fueron el único resultado de haber divisado a semejante mujer. Misaki, que seguía sin advertir a la dama a causa de los rayos que la deslumbraban tornándola borrosa, tuvo que aguardar.

— Vale, Pierre ya le habrá dicho, tenemos un nuevo médico. La señorita, se encargará desde hoy de sus exámenes obligatorios. Espero que logren acoplarse con ella y que no le den muchas molestias. Señorita, estos son los miembros del PSG, chicos, ella es Jaqueline Balizari—

Con un paso al frente, Taro abrió grandes los ojos al advertir a la chica. Idéntica a la noche que la conoció, Jaqueline vestía un sencillo y fino vestido azul marino cubierto por la bata blanca de médico que debía ostentar. Sus cabellos volaban con el viento y su sonrisa era la misma que desde aquella noche, soñara incluso despierto.

Al cabo de un momento, Jaqueline saludó y alzó la mano para complementar. Su mirada paseó por los jugadores hasta detenerse en Misaki. —_»¡Tú!«_— exclamó silenciosa, tan solo moviendo los labios. Taro, captó el movimiento y sonrió, como dando a entender que él también la recordaba.

— Bueno, doctora, en seguida envío a los primeros muchachos— le llamó el entrenador. Jaqueline aceptó y se retiró lo más pronto posible, aún sorprendida de haber encontrado a Misaki justo ahí.

Camino a la enfermería, la italiana no daba crédito a aquella aparición. Había creído que no volvería a verle luego del viernes y aunque había pensado mucho en el durante el fin de semana, no habría esperado hallarle ahí. Ciertamente, su nombre le sonaba desde el momento en que se lo dijo, pero al no ser verdadera fanática del deporte rey, en realidad no había logrado unir los puntos.

Desde aquel viernes en que se le había comunicado que dejaría el hospital general y su especialidad de pediatra para ir al complejo del PSG por pedido directo del doctor Rosy —su mentor— la chica había comenzado a mirar dónde laboraría, pero en ningún momento había reparado en conocer los nombres de los miembros del equipo. Si acaso, alguno le sonaba por ser famosos en la ciudad.

Una vez en la seguridad del que a partir de ese día sería su consultorio, Jaqueline se puso contra la puerta y respiró varias veces de manera copiosa, en un intento de ahogar aquella ola de nervios que hacía contraer su pecho. Serena, pidió a todos los dioses del cielo y de todas las religiones, que Misaki fuera de los últimos en ser enviado al examen. No sabía porque pero de repente quería evitarlo. «_Si es que soy tonta. ¡Le besé la frente al pingo ese!_» se recordó abochornada.

El llamado a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, invitó al recién enviado a pasar.

— Buenos días— saludó Taro apenas cruzar la puerta. Jaqueline abrió grandes los ojos. _«Qué suerte la mía…» _se lamentó. Sin mirarle, correspondió al saludó y buscó su expediente en los archivos del doctor, sacó el documento y rápidamente advirtió en el castaño a un chico que siempre aprobaba el examen médico. Concentrada estaba en su lectura, cuando el japonés, volvió a hablar:

— Un gusto verte de nuevo _pretty girl—_

— Lo mismo digo…— respondió, mirándole al fin—…Taro— el chico sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Doctora, eh?

— Ajá. ¿Futbolista?

— Eso parece ¿no? La verdad es que recojo los balones— bromeó el castaño. Jaqueline arqueó una ceja y el japonés echó a reír— No, no es verdad. Estoy en el equipo. Medio campista. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que laborarías aquí?

— Porque no suelo esparcir mi vida con chicos que acabo de conocer— aseguró ella y sonrió— Mucho menos si están ebrios…

— Ya…— Taro lucía visiblemente colorado, producto de su vergüenza— Pues me agrada volverte a ver.

— Venga, nada de hablar. Empecemos con esto…

— Claro, pero…— Jaqueline, que se había puesto de pie, se paró en seco y lo miró. Lucía diferente, una versión más cohibida y tímida del chico que ella había conocido en el bar. Un Taro más Taro. Más acorde a su rostro— No recuerdo con claridad lo ocurrido el viernes y es que, no suelo beber así. Sé que sobrio hablo tonterías, ebrio no quiero imaginarlo. Pero quisiera que me disculpara si en algún momento llegué a ofenderte o incomodarte— el castaño se puso de pie y agachó la cabeza, hizo una reverencia muy propia de su nacionalidad japonesa indicada en el expediente, sorprendiendo a la italiana.

— No me sentí ni ofendida ni incómoda— le aseguró sonriente— No es que sea demasiado sociable en los bares, pero la pase muy bien contigo. Me alegra haberte conocido, compartido copas, bailado y también el viaje a casa. Por cierto, gracias. No te disculpes, fue una buena noche, espero que podamos ser amigos—

— Por supuesto que sí. _Debemos_ ser amigos…— aseguró el chico, animado.

— Pues ya está. Ahora, a la camilla— la revisión fue práctica y sencilla. Taro era un chico saludable y apto para jugar soccer. Su examen sería de los primeros en aprobar.

Acabado el diagnóstico, Jaqueline lo invitó a retirarse y pedirle al entrenador que enviara a otro jugador, el castaño, agradeció el trato y se dispuso a abandonar la enfermería.

— Solo algo más— le dijo antes de salir— Sobrio soy mucho más serio que ebrio, mucho más tímido también, pero puedes estar segura que en ambos casos no miento. Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero la noche del viernes lucías muy linda. Esta mañana, como médico, luces, simplemente preciosa— sonrió y acto seguido dejó la enfermería. Jaqueline no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír. «_¿Con que preciosa? Vaya chico..._» pensó.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

*** Banda Sonora: **Tono de llamada: Soldiers of the Wasteland (Dragon Force)

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	3. Desayunos, viajes y cafés

—**3\. Desayunos, viajes y cafés —**

* * *

— _**Martes (06:30 am)**_

— _**Departamento de Taro**_

El entrenamiento semanal comenzaba a las 8, las instalaciones del campo se ponían a disposición a partir de las 7. La enfermería y el gimnasio estarían a su servicio. Con algo de apuro, el tiempo alcanzaría para sus fines y con algo de suerte, podría encontrar un momento de sobra en el apretado horario.

Taro, miró por tercera ocasión el reloj, se había duchado y también había desayunado, se había metido en el pants del PSG y su mochila estaba lista. Zapatillas de fútbol, cartera, ropa de civil, agua, llaves y —sin falta alguna— su balón. Alistado, dejó el apartamento y arrojó la maleta en el asiento trasero cuando hubo abordado su auto, arrancando, fijo rumbo a su primer destino.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**(7:20 am)**_

— _**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG. Enfermería.**_

Jaqueline había llegado temprano al campo, deseosa de tomar un tiempo para ordenar el consultorio. Dado que el doctor Rosy había tenido tiempo de retirarse para su tratamiento médico, el lugar había perdido el toque del hombre y se hallaba gris. Considerablemente amplio (librero de 5 repisas, archivero de metal, escritorio, dos camillas, estante médico y equipo, incluyendo visor de RX), el consultorio mostraba varios libros y los documentos de los jugadores, pero el toque personal seguía ausente. Con cuidado, la italiana rellenó los espacios tanto con libros, como con bolígrafos de colores y formas diversas. Anexó pequeñas macetas de árboles bonsái y jarrones con claveles. Añadió una cajilla con utensilios de higiene personal y fragancia de lavanda. Inclusive colocó una o dos fotografías de su familia, que residía en Italia. Sus padres; Adele y Paolo y sus hermanos mayores, Estefan y Lucían.

Al paso de treinta minutos el lugar lucía mucho más femenino y acorde a ella. La práctica de los jugadores comenzarían en poco tiempo y ella debía atender a los siguientes 5 miembros que presentarían su examen médico. Acababa de tomar asiento cuando llamaron a la puerta, sorprendida, invitó al recién llegado a pasar y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Misaki:

— Buenos días— saludó el castaño con una sonrisa. Jaqueline correspondió.

— Buenos días. Siéntate…— le ofreció— ¿No pasas frío?— preguntó, pues Taro solo llevaba encima la sudadera del pants.

— ¿Eres friolenta?

— Algo, no mucho— aseguró ella. Taro negó el frío y aseguró que de hacerlo, corriendo lo olvidaría.

— ¿De dónde eres, eh?— le cuestionó él— Parisina, claro que no—

— Bueno, tú tampoco…— bromeó ella.

— No, soy japonés. De la prefectura de Shizuoka. Aunque he vivido por casi todo el país. Llegué a Francia hace 7 años, cuando tenía 19. Aunque ya había vivido una vez antes justo aquí, en París— le relató con total confianza y naturalidad. Jaqueline se sorprendió de conocer de repente una parte tan personal. Taro había vivido en muchos sitios y llegado muy joven a la nación galesa.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Japón?— le preguntó, curiosa.

— Papá es pintor, así que viaja mucho. Cuando niño, le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí y yo me negué a no seguirle. Me gusta París, me gusta el idioma y sin duda, me gusta su comida. Tiempo después, cuando me ofrecieron el fichaje al equipo, no lo dudé mucho. Bueno, no mucho luego del Mundial Juvenil— aseguró el castaño— Ahora tú, ¿dé dónde vienes?—

— Soy italiana. De Venecia, más concretamente— al instante, Taro advirtió una similitud de caracteres entre los dos. Jaqueline, no era dada a la confianza inmediata, pero sin duda cuando la cogía, era una chica agradable, dulce y carismática.

— ¿Y qué haces lejos de las góndolas y el _spaghetti_?— bromeó.

— Llegué hace un año, el doctor Rosy me recibió por recomendación y me gustó mucho estar aquí. También me gustó la comida, pero sí, extraño el _spaghetti— _rió ella con dulzura, encantando al japonés.

— Entonces ¿eres buena médico?

— No lo sé, supongo que un poco. Me gusta mi carrera— aceptó ella, sonrojada.

— Algo en común. Yo amo mi carrera— le dijo el japonés, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

— ¿No te aburres? Pateas a diario un balón…— Jaqueline no comprendía del todo el soccer, pues a decir verdad jamás le había prestado demasiada atención, aun cuando sus hermanos lo jugaban.

— Nada aburrido. Desde niño, me fascina el deporte y aparte de todo, es genial para socializar. Los mejores amigos que tengo los hice gracias a un balón. Me apasiona el deporte y me encanta jugarlo con mis amigos, también me agrada viajar para jugar. Eso me anima a seguir, a amarlo más y a soportar a Pierre— el castaño calló de golpe y se sonrojó— ¡Rayos! No vayas a contarle, ¿eh?

— No te apures— rió Jaqueline— Parece un capitán algo altivo y serio

— Que poco le conoces— se mofó el chico— Es serio solo cuando dirige la práctica. Fuera del campo es hostigoso, infantil, mujeriego y ególatra, pero es agradable, gracioso y muy fiel. Capitán aburrido, hombre fastidioso, amigo estupendo. Así es Pierre. Además claro, de qué es un verdadero artista en el sóccer como suelen llamarle los parisinos— le explicó Taro.

— Lo conoces bien. ¿Es uno de los grandes amigos que conociste por el sóccer?

— Exacto. Es mi segundo mejor amigo— le aseveró. El reloj marcó las 8 menos 5 y Taro comenzó a despedirse.

— Nos vemos más tarde— le dijo a la chica— Espero que podamos seguir hablando, me gustaría conocerte mejor...— a punto estaba de llegar a la puerta, cuando la italiana le detuvo.

— ¿A qué viniste en primer lugar? ¿O siempre llegas así de temprano?

— Generalmente, sí. Cuando me retraso, me ponen a correr— recordó él, por lo bajo— Pase a saludar, vi luz en la enfermería y quería saber si eras tú.

— Ya… Puedes venir cuando quieras, Taro- le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. Por cierto, en realidad, espero que te agrade el pavo— sacando de la mochila que llevaba una bolsa de papel, Taro dejó sobre la camilla junto a la puerta un paquete y desapareció. Jaqueline se acercó al poco y descubrió, un emparedado de pavo, una gelatina de limón, un jugo de durazno y una nota.

_«__Desayuna bien, pretty girl. _

_Lindo día. T.__»_

Sonriendo, Jaqueline cerró la bolsa y la dejó en el escritorio, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo. _«Mentiroso…» _pensó.

**:-:-:**

— ¿Has llegado temprano?— preguntó Pierre al advertir a Taro calentando en el campo.

— Ajá. No quería seguir durmiendo— mintió.

— Al menos no tendré que llamarte— se mofó el francés. Antes de la protesta del japonés, Pierre se unió al calentamiento. Al poco, los jugadores fueron llegando y como era costumbre, las vueltas al campo comenzaron a realizarse. En punto de las 8, todo el equipo estaba presente y a las 8 con 30, el entrenador apareció para dar indicaciones. Cinco nuevos jugadores fueron avisados para ir a la enfermería.

De uno en uno, iban y volvían, todos sonrientes y con una maravillosa impresión de Jaqueline. Aquellos que restaban por ir, se hallaban deseosos de que les nombraran. Cuando el tercero de ese día volvió, que no era otro más que Amoro, una sonrisa tonta bailaba en sus labios y era tal su impresión que dejó anotarse incluso 3 goles, todos por pie de Misaki. Al caer el descanso, el cuarto en turno regresó:

— ¿Buena consulta?— preguntó un defensa con una sonrisa.

— Creo que me voy a lesionar para volver a la enfermería. La nueva doctora, es tan linda que mola para pedirle una cita— aseguró el recién llegado. Misaki, escuchó el comentario y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ya la has ligado?— cuestionó un mediocampista, uniéndose a la charla.

— No que va, es demasiado profesional. Por eso digo, que me lesionaré, para pasar con ella la tarde— respondió el chico. Pierre, que como Taro había escuchado se acercó a sus compañeros:

— Que les quede bien claro, que nadie va a volver esta tarde a la enfermería— les advirtió.

— ¿Por qué no, capitán?— preguntó Amoro, confundido— ¿Acaso usted… pretende…?— sonrió con complicidad. Pierre lo fulminó con la mirada.

— 1) Nadie vuelve a la enfermería, porque no es un bar, ni un sitio de citas— comenzó a decir en voz alta, para todos los presentes que lo miraron anonadados por sus indicaciones— 2) Si acaso uno va e incomoda a la doctora, lo hago tirar al arco desde el estacionamiento. Y ya verá el que no anote. 3) Para quién guarde dudas: NO. Yo tampoco volveré, la doctora no me interesa más que en lo profesional— sentenció.

— ¿Entonces no puedo invitarla a salir?— cuestionó un defensa por lo bajo, pero Pierre alcanzó a escucharle.

— Hazlo fuera del campo y atente a que te den calabazas— le dijo y se marchó a la banca. Desde dónde estaba, Misaki sonrió para sus adentros. Jaqueline no había llamado la atención de Pierre. Aunque quizás eso, se debía a las reglas de ligue del rubio: _3) Nada de citas con gente del trabajo, _rezaba la lista de al menos un palmo de extensión. _«Como sea… ¿a ti qué, Misaki?» _se dijo.

— Oye, Taro— lo llamó Napoleón— ¿A ti no te ha gustado la doctora? No has dicho nada y mira que fuiste el primero en verle—

— Pues…

— No vayas a mentir. La tía es linda, muy linda. De hecho, quizás sea yo el que le invite esta tarde cuando acabe la jornada— sonrió el rubio. Taro lo observó alejarse y no pudo esconder una sonrisa. «_El PSG busca novias. Favor de enviar su solicitud, se aceptan fotografías._» pensó divertido.

**:-:-:**

— _**(05:30 PM)**_

— _**Aparcamiento.**_

La jornada había terminado y el campo se hallaba vacío. Por todo el complejo, eran 5 o quizás 6 los jugadores que aún residían ahí y entre ellos, Misaki ocupaba un sitio en su asiento trasero del _Porsche_ que conducía. En la radio, un grupo juvenil, _Coldplay,_ estaba sonando y dada su popularidad, el japonés había aprendido ya, varias de sus letras. Hacía un rato que había pasado a la ducha y se hallaba vestido de civil, disfrutando la música en su espera.

Pasados unos minutos, Jaqueline dejó las instalaciones y se dirigió a la salida del complejo. No llevaba bata blanca y vestía de jeans claros, su abrigo era color crema y la hacía lucir frágil e inocente. El japonés, sonrió y bajó del auto, apagando la radio.

— ¿Sola a casa?— le preguntó, al situarse a su lado. Jaqueline pegó un brinco al advertirle.

— No me asustes, Taro— le pidió— Sí, tomaré un taxi— aseguró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Taxi? ¿No conduces?

— No. No tengo auto y… no sé conducir, Taro. No verdaderamente, tan solo un poco y a baja velocidad— le confesó. El japonés, la miró sorprendido. La negativa que había tenido la castaña la noche del bar, se volvía clara y de repente se riñó por haberla obligado a conducir.

— Lo siento, no debí pedírtelo aquella noche. ¿Puedo llevarte? No es necesario que tomes el taxi— le dijo.

— ¿Por qué parece que te has unido a tus amigos?— bromeó ella

— ¿Cómo?

— Taro, no soy tonta. Sé coquetear, ¿sabes? Y desde que llegué, no han parado de llover los coqueteos.

— Ya. Bueno, ¿qué te digo? Pocas veces se ven chicas tan guapas en estas instalaciones. No niego que me gusta coquetear contigo, pero también puedo asegurar que no busco una cita, quiero conocerte. Ser tu amigo. Si me das una cita, que suerte la mía— le explicó y guiñó un ojo con la inocencia de quién es sincero en sus intenciones.

— Vale. Entonces me rindo. También quiero conocerte y también me gusta flirtear contigo— bromeó— ¿Un café por un viaje?— le ofreció.

— ¿Café?— cuestiono— Creo que intentas pagarme en lugar de hacer un trueque, pero vale. Solo porque no quiero coquetear esta noche— se mofó él. Jaqueline lo acompañó al auto y juntos, dejaron el complejo atrás.

— ¿Me estabas esperando?— le cuestionó Jaqueline, cuando se detuvieron en el primer alto, camino a _Starbucks. _Taro asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, eso hacía— aseguró. Desde el asiento del copiloto, Jaqueline lo observó arrancar. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus ojos cuál adolescente, su cuerpo tenía el físico de un deportista y aun así su rostro era el de un joven. Sus labios eran delgados, sus ojos chocolate del más dulce. «_Es muy guapo…_» se dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Supongo que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener tiempo contigo. Ahora, con mucha más razón, porque sé que no tienes carro. ¿No te queda lejos de casa?

— Un poco, por eso el taxi. O bien, puedo andar hasta la parada de bus— explicó ella.

— Es mucho— suspiró Taro— ¿No conduces bien, eh?

— No. Sé muy poco. En Venecia, en realidad, lo que usamos son las góndolas, esas sí que las conduzco— rió la italiana.

— Ya… pues cuando quieras, yo puedo ayudarte a dominarlo. Así, podrías ir y venir en auto y no me darías un susto de muerte un día El campo queda algo retirado y aunque no fueras tú, no me agradaría que alguno de mis amigos anduviera a pie tan lejos de casa— le explicó.

— Que lindo…— suspiró ella. Taro siguió el camino con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te molesta que te esperara?

— No. Para nada— aseveró ella.

— ¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo?

— ¿Acaso eres taxista? Si es por llevarme a casa, no—

— No me molesta, de hecho, es mejor viajar acompañado. Cuando Napoleón o Pierre no llevan auto, viajan conmigo, pero eso ocurre… muy escaza la vez. Puedo llevarte, aunque sea a la estación de bus. Incluso podría verte en algún sitio por la mañana y traerte— le comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

— ¿No aceptarás un no, cierto?— sonrió Jaqueline.

— No— rió él.

— A la primera molestia, dejarás de hacerlo. Así sea solo que un día nos retrase un alto y llegues tarde al campo. ¿Vale?

— _Capisci…— _

Cinco minutos después, ambos descendían del auto para ingresar a la cafetería. Mientras Jaqueline buscaba una mesa, Taro pidió dos expresos y un par de galletas. Alejados del gentío, se sentaron a beber y charlar:

— Vaya interés el que me tienes— le comentó ella.

— ¿Qué te digo? Eres interesante. Desde que te vi en el bar lo noté. Tratarte, solo me lo confirma— le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

— Y bueno… cuéntame Taro ¿qué es eso de que viviste en todo Japón?— el castaño rió antes de responder.

Dos tazas de café después, Jaqueline estaba al tanto de la vida del hijo de un pintor tan famoso que incluso lo había oído mencionar en Italia, supo también que Taro tenía una media hermana a la que adoraba y que pocas veces veía a su madre. El japonés, se puso al tanto de que Jaqueline era la hija menor en un matrimonio de médicos cirujanos. El mayor de sus hermanos, Estefan, era un respetado oncólogo y vivía en Roma, mientras que Lucían, el de en medio, era endocrinólogo.

— Lucían sigue en Venecia, con mis padres— le dijo ella.

— Una familia de médicos— sonrió el castaño— Nadie debe enfermarse en tu casa.

— Bueno fuera, Estefan eran muy enfermizo cuando niño, cada dos por tres visitaba la enfermería del colegio por un nuevo resfriado, pero con el tiempo, su sistema se volvió en realidad muy fuerte— se mofó la chica.

Hacía las 9 de la noche, pagaron la cuenta y dejaron el lugar. Taro, le dio tanto su Facebook como su número a Jaqueline y prometió pasar por ella a su casa a la mañana siguiente. Jaqueline vivía a escasos minutos de dónde él y no le quitaba nada dar un giro.

— Incluso, creo que me queda perfecto para pasar por la repostería. Ya sabrás, me gustan sus emparedados de jalea— comentó el chico. Algo cohibido. Jaqueline rió y cedió al plan del chico.

— Bueno, hasta mañana Jaqueline…— le dijo Taro cuando hubieron llegado al edificio de la chica. La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Dime Jackie, es más corto— besando su mejilla, la italiana bajó del auto e ingresó al edificio, dejando atrás a un Taro con la sonrisa de un bobo grabada en el rostro.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**JulietaG.28**_


	4. Molestando a Misaki

—**4\. Molestando a Misaki—**

* * *

— _**Dos semanas después (Jueves. 01:30 PM)**_

— _**McDonald's **_

La tarde era fresca y soleada, perfecta para un día de ocio bien merecido. El aroma a hamburguesas y patatas fritas inundaba el local con su característica esencia de comida rápida. Al fondo —apartados de las miradas curiosas, bien resguardados por el área de juegos infantiles— Jackie y Taro, charlaban animadamente mientras degustaban la comida al más y puro estilo americano. Como estaba estipulado, aquel jueves era como el anterior, un día libre para ambos, ya que no podía decirse que el personal ajeno a los jugadores se presentara en el plantel, los días que las prácticas se suspendían.

— ¿Ha sido difícil?— preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido, como quién espera una respuesta no agradable.

— A decir verdad, no lo ha sido— aseguró la chica frente a él, con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba la soda de cola a sus labios.

Aquella mañana, ambos jóvenes se habían reunido para una pequeña prueba a la italiana que demostró sus habilidades al volante y las dominó hacia el final del día, con ayuda del japonés. Taro, le había dicho que a su llegada a Francia, había sido Pierre el que le enseñara a él como conducir. _«Claro que yo, respeto mucho más los altos que él» _se jactó el chico.

Al cabo de dos semanas transcurridas, desde el día en que Jacqueline había comenzado a laborar en el complejo del equipo, ambos habían logrado entablar una amistad sólida y agradable. Por las mañanas, se encontraban en la estación de bus frente a la repostería que Taro adoraba y enfilaban juntos al campo charlando y bebiendo café. Por las tardes, el japonés solía visitarle en la enfermería a escondidas del equipo —para evitar malas interpretaciones— y dejaban de igual forma el complejo, juntos y entre agradables charlas. Los sábados, que no se veían, pues la italiana lo laboraba, juntos a los domingos intercambiaban mensajes en _Messenger_ o notas de voz en _WattsApp. _

Aprovechando el momento, la italiana, cogió el móvil y abrió la cámara, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba asiento en la butaca junto a Taro.

— _¿Selfie?— _le preguntó, con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios. Taro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras la castaña ponía el móvil frente a ellos. La luz del lugar los hacía brillar y hubo que acercarse más de la cuenta para opacar el brillo y aparecer, el japonés le pasó una mano por los hombros y sonrió. Con la imagen capturada, la italiana no se resistió y abrió _Facebook_ para subir la fotografía.

_**Jackie Balizari**_

_Junto al mejor mediocampista del mundo. *emoji corazón* _

— ¿El mejor, eh?— rió Taro, cohibido ante la descripción. Jaqueline rió.

— Obviamente… aunque en realidad, no conozco muchos— se mofó. El castaño acompañó sus risas y jugó con sus largos cabellos. En los días que llevaba tratándole, Taro se sentía cómodo en su compañía, alegre y muy jovial. Ella, de su parte, no alcanzaba a recordar hacía cuanto que la pasaba tan bien, pues ni siquiera con las doctoras y doctores del hospital ni con las más jóvenes enfermeras, había encontrado amistades tan naturales y agradables como la del japonés.

La tarde siguió su curso. Taro cedió el control del auto a la italiana y la instó a subir velocidades, Jaqueline los llevó hasta su apartamento a un ritmo agradable y con una técnica sencilla. Cuando el japonés se retiró tras dejarle, ella subió hasta el cuarto piso y entró en su apartamento justo cuando las notificaciones de _Facebook_ comenzaban a llegar. Divertida, envió un texto al castaño y botó el móvil en la cama.

**:-:-:**

La noche ya había caído sobre París, cuando Taro dejó la ducha, fresco como vegetal luego de un día de diversión con la italiana. Acababa de meterse en el viejo conjunto de algodón que su madre le obsequió una Navidad atrás y estaba dispuesto a tumbarse en la cama y jugar FIFA en el X-Box, cuando el brillo en la pantalla del móvil llamó su atención. No lo había advertido con anterioridad, dado que no había quitado el modo _silencio. _

_**Facebook**_

La lista de notificaciones era tan amplia, que el japonés, tuvo que ingresar a la aplicación para poder desplegarlas en la sección correspondiente. Al hacerlo, se encontró con 3 nuevas publicaciones, una etiqueta en una fotografía y un sinfín de comentarios, _me gusta, _reacciones y mensajes en las burbujas de chat. Decidido, comenzó por las notificaciones que habían quedado hasta debajo de la lista.

_**Jackie Balizari**__te ha etiquetado en una fotografía_

'Junto al mejor medio campista del mundo…'

_**Kojiro H. **__y __**W. Genzo **__han comentado una foto en la que fuiste etiquetado._

_A __**Tsubasa O., Izhizaki **__Super Star_ _**Ryo, S. Aoi, W. Ken **__y __**Anego Ozhora**__ les gusta una foto en la que apareces._

_**Pierre LB. **__Te ha etiquetado en una nueva publicación. _

'¡Por fin…! Ha llegado el fin del….

_**Kojiro H. **__ha publicado en tu biografía._

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?— se preguntó— ¿Y por qué Hyuga me publica?— sin querer mirar los chats sin haber respondido, abrió la publicación que sabía de qué trataba y se encontró con la fotografía que habían tomado aquella tarde. Picando en _me encanta_, sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a responder:

_**Misaki Taro**_

_Junto a la mejor doctora del mundo *emoji corazón, emoji beso*_

Siguiendo la lista, exploró los comentarios de aquella misma publicación, encontrando que no solo eran bastantes, sino que el número de reacciones, subía a cada instante. Algunos nombres le resultaban conocidos y otros por completo ajenos. Los primeros comentarios eran respectivamente de _**Estefan B **_y _**Lucían Luchetti. **__«Deben ser los hermanos de Jackie…» _se dijo, entre atemorizado y sorprendido. Los últimos comentarios, por encima del suyo, eran los de Hyuga y Genzo.

_**Kojiro H.**_

_¿Qué demonios ven mis ojos? *emoji sorprendido*_

_**W. Genzo.**_

_Misaki ¿en serio eres tú? *emoji impacta_do*

_«Si mis ojos no me engañan, estos dos se piensan que nunca he convivido con una chica»_ refunfuñó para sí, picando en el responder de cada comentario y dejando sus palabras. Sin detenerse, siguió a la publicación de Pierre y al abrirla descubrió que no era el único etiquetado. Todo el PSG estaba ahí y los comentarios ya habían comenzado a llover:

_**Pierre LB**__ — con __**Misaki Taro**__, __**Loui N**__. y otras 15 personas más._

_¡Por fin! Ha llegado el fin del mundo *emoji llorón* ¡Tarito tiene novia!— Pierre se siente: impactado._

Las respuestas del equipo iban desde las más chuscas hasta aquellas que le retaban a un duelo en la cancha por la cita final con la doctora del complejo. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, ya tendría que explicar todo al día siguiente en el entrenamiento. La última publicación, era la de Hyuga y era —con creses— la que más le sorprendía.

Aunque eran compañeros durante los partidos del combinado nacional, no podía decirse que el castaño y el tigre, fueran realmente verdaderos amigos. A esas alturas de su historia, Taro no estaba del todo seguro, si fuera del respeto como compañeros y jugadores que le profesaba al moreno, sentía verdadero agrado o miedo. Y es que desde que lo conoció en su estancia en Saitama cuando niños, Taro temblaba con las facetas más rudas del tigre.

_**Kojiro H. **_

_La niña ha salido del clóset. Y a buena hora, comenzaba a creer que eras gay. Felicidades niñato. _

_**Misaki Taro.**_

_¿Cuándo dejaste el clóset? No me había enterado, nena._

Como si el mismo tigre estuviera frente a él, el castaño cerró la publicación y la aplicación de Facebook, estaba seguro que Hyuga le arrearía a porrazos en cuanto lo viera y que en la cancha, un tiro del tigre le valdría un par de lesiones, pero la respuesta, bien valía lo que ocurriera. Fuera de la aplicación, los chats aún aguardaban, así que abrió las burbujas y se encontró con mensajes de casi todos sus amigos. El primero, sin embargo, era de la italiana:

_**Jackie Balizari.**_

_No dejo de responder, mis hermanos no pueden creer no les hubiera dicho que salía con el medio campista del PSG. *sí, fans encantados* Parece que la imagen ha causado revuelo *emoji tristón* Sin embargo, la he pasado bien contigo. Te vez genial en la fotografía. Repitamos. _

_**Misaki Taro.**_

_Lo genial eres tú. Vaya noticia, me voy a volver loco, ja, ja, ja. Repitamos. ¿Mañana mismo? *emoji corazón*_

Luego de aquella, la conversación era de Tsubasa. El castaño arqueó una ceja. Aunque era su mejor amigo, no podía decirse que hablara demasiado con el pelinegro y es que entre el soccer y su esposa, Tsubasa no se daba abasto para trabajar también la vida social en las redes de internet. Con todo, Taro no le reprochaba nada y le agradaba advertir que el chico no estaba lo suficientemente aislado como para no escribirle de vez en vez.

_**Tsubasa O. **_

_Vaya con los mejores amigos de hoy en día ¿no crees? Con decirte, mi mejor amigo tiene novia y Facebook goza de enterarse antes que yo. ¿Qué se le hará? Se cree que porque me case, su vida no importa *emoji llorón* Linda chica Taro, ¿desde cuándo salen? Parece tan tierna como tú y eso es bueno. Enhorabuena, oni-chan._

Las palabras del capitán los hicieron sonreír. Hacía cinco años que Tsubasa hubiera contraído nupcias y en aquellas fechas, su amistad se había reforzado mucho más, dado el nerviosismo del novio ante los sucesos. Taro, había perdido como todos, el contacto con el genio del soccer, en un intento de dejarle vivir su vida como hombre casado. Pese a todo, le agradaba la idea de que el pelinegro también resintiera aquella distancia y mucho más, considerando que cuando niños se habían vuelto inseparables. Dentro y fuera de la cancha. Igualmente, la punzada de culpa lo golpeó cuando advirtió que él tampoco había contribuido a reducir el distanciamiento:

_**Misaki Taro**__._

_Que malos mejores amigos tienes entonces. *emoji llorón* No creo que Facebook goce de privilegios que tú mereces, pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando la chica en cuestión no sale con el chico nombrado. *emoji pensativo* Una chica preciosa, lo sé. No salimos, simplemente, somos buenos amigos —por ahora— Es tierna y tan divertida que la pasarías bien con ella. Ototo, tu vida también me importa. Espero con ansías la Champions y el Mundial para vernos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos. Salúdame a Anego-chan y no pierdas la cabeza en tu matrimonio. _

Después de aquella conversación restaba un chat de Genzo y la conversación que los de la selección habían formado. El arquero, lo retó por no haberle contado de Jaqueline, cuando él sí que lo había puesto al tanto de la chica que había conocido.

_**W. Genzo**__._

_No vuelvo a sincerarme contigo, traidor. Esta amistad es unilateral. En fin, que te miras contento, felicidades. Me alegro que hayas madurado tanto, has crecido y mucho. ¿De dónde te has sacado esa sonrisa marca Tsubasa?_

_**Misaki Taro**__. _

_Disculpe usted, señor 'me basto solo' *emoji serio*, pero siempre he sido maduro y por supuesto que he crecido. Y no es unilateral, eso querría decir que solo YO pongo de mi parte *emoji risueño* ¿Marca Tsubasa? Yo más bien diría que es la sonrisa 'Estoy intentando no quedar en la Friendzone' ja, ja, ja._

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y mentalidad centrada, el japonés dejó las conversaciones fuera y abrió el chat del combinado. Japón la selección de acero. _«Ishizaki debe pensarse mejor el nombre del grupo»_ se dijo, con una sonrisa.

_**Ishizaki SS Ryo**__: ¡Lo han visto! ¡Misaki tiene novia! *emojis varios* _

_**S. Aoi**__: Quién lo viera con esa cara de niño bueno…_

_**Jun M**__: Felicidades Taro. Saludos._

_**M. Hikaru**__: Sí, felicidades, nuestros mejores deseos *emoji corazón*_

_**W. Ken**__: Y yo que creía que este si era gay. Tsubasa me contradijo solo por haberse casado._

_**Kojiro H**__: ¡Adiós a la mariposita!_

Riendo a carcajada limpia, Taro no podía creer lo que sus amigos escribían. Y aunque eran varios los que le deseaban cosas buenas, los comentarios tanto de Aoi, Hyuga y Ken lo pusieron a pensar. _«En realidad ¿parezco gay?»_ se preguntó horrorizado.

_**Misaki Taro**__: _

_Ryo, no es mi novia. Aoi, ¿cara de niño bueno? Disculpa pero YO SOY un niño bueno. Jun, Hikaru, gracias chicos por los buenos deseos —pero solo es mi amiga—. Besos a Yayoi y Yoshiko. Ken: NO-SOY-GAY. Hyuga… *emoji sonrojado* Te las das de tigre y de filosos 'colmillos' pero yo no te conozco ninguna novia. ¿No será que el gay, eres tú, gatito? *emoji burlón*_

**:-:-:-:-:**

**— Viernes (07:00 AM) —**

La mañana como otras, resultaba agradable, idónea para una práctica matutina. Paciente como todos los días, Taro esperaba en el interior de su auto a ver aparecer a Jaqueline por el espejo retrovisor. En la radio, _M. Pokora_ ya había comenzado a animar a los parisinos y mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante, el japonés se divertía escuchando las letras del cantante francés.

Al poco, la imagen de la italiana se hizo visible y tras abordar y saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, ambos partieron al campo entre charlas amenas.

— ¿Has revisado _Facebook, _Taro?— le cuestionó ella con una sonrisa.

— Sí. Vaya conmoción ¿no? Solo ha sido una fotografía— se apenó el castaño.

— Eso. La foto se ha compartid tanto que ya perdí la cuenta y las reacciones no han dejado de llegar. Me ha costado tranquilizar a mis hermanos y es que en realidad, no sabía que eran fanáticos del PSG— le relató ella.

— ¿No te han incomodado algunos de los comentarios de mis amigos?— le preguntó, preocupado por que alguna indiscreción de los muchachos le hubieran hecho sentir comprometida.

— Para nada, me he divertido de lo lindo— rió ella.

Pronto, el camino terminó y ambos arribaron al campo, al bajar, fue Taro quién le abrió la puerta —_todavía riendo por lo ocurrido en las redes— _y tomó su bolsa como bien amigo, ya que además de todo, esa mañana, Jaqueline llevaba con ella varias carpetas repletas de documentos. Acababan de poner un pie en el interior del edificio principal, con rumbo a la enfermería, cuando una multitud frente a ellos los hizo detenerse. El equipo entero estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿M-Muchachos…? ¿Q-Qué…?— comenzó a balbucear el japonés, temeroso.

— Buenos días Tarini— saludó Napoleón, jovial como cada día. «_¿Por qué rayos me llamas así?_» se preguntó el castaño.

— Buenas Jaqueline— le saludó Pierre. La italiana se sorprendió por aquel saludo en voz informal, puesto que a diario, el capitán del equipo se dirigía a ella de _usted— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido con Taro?— le preguntó, sonriente.

— Esto… buenos días joven Pierre. Yo…— Taro salió al rescate entonces y sin dejarle continuar, la tomó de la mano y atravesó el pasillo hasta la enfermería.

Sin nada más que un escueto «_Bonito día, guapa. Yo me encargo._» el japonés cerró la puerta tras de sí y la dejó sumida en una completa burbuja de confusión. Fuera, el equipo no se había movido ni un poco de dónde les había dejado y le aguardaban con infantiles sonrisas en los labios y los ojos brillando de emoción.

— Se puede saber ¿qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?— les cuestionó, más confuso que cabreado.

— ¡Eres un desconsiderado, Taro!— lo riñó Napoleón, indignado— No conforme con habernos ocultado tu relación con la doctora, ahora la arrojas a la enfermería cuál niña castigada, estando solita.

— Creí haberles dicho que no era…— comenzó a hablar, pero el grito estruendoso que todos los presentes profirieron lo mandaron a callar sin más.

— _¡Ha crecido! ¡El bebé ha crecido!— _la manos en alto, las risas y las palabras de ánimo, no se hicieron esperar y sin advertirlo, el japonés se vio envuelto en vítores, palmadas y abrazados de enhorabuena. Dijera lo que dijera, sus palabras se ahogaban en la algarabía de los jugadores y resignado a su suerte, comenzó a aceptarles sin rechistar. Pasados unos minutos, Pierre impuso orden y los llamó a entrenar, otorgándole a Misaki unos instantes de calma.

Desde pases hasta dribleos, incluyendo tiros y las vueltas al campo; Pierre detuvo la práctica luego del tiempo reglamentario, sin cumplir la doble sesión que habían acordado mantener en vista de sus jueves libres.

— ¿Quieres entrenar todo el día, cuando puedes ir y salir con ella? Venga, vamos al bar, yo invito la primera ronda— le dijo Pierre al guiñarle un ojo, mientras Taro componía una mueca de completa frustración.

— Obviamente, Jaqueline puede y debe venir— le aseguró Napoleón con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Esperas que la meta al auto y la lleve a rastras?— le retó con el ceño fruncido, temiendo que aquellos actos impusieran entre Jaqueline y él una irremediable distancia que afectara su amistad.

— No creo que se negué si se lo pides bien y bonito— siguió el rubio— Ya lo entendí. No es tu novia— suspiró— Pero ¿me negarás, que te gusta? ¡Si la castaña te trae babeando el suelo! Quizás no lo noté hasta el día de ayer, pero ahora que lo pienso, no puedo creer que estuve tan ciego, si es que eres agua a su lado— sin evitarlo, el castaño se coloró y sonrió levemente, cohibido.

— Venga Taro, solo queremos que ambos sepan que pueden verse, ser amigos, salir o qué se yo, sin ocultárnoslo. Pídele que venga, disfruten de un rato con nosotros sin verse a escondidas, que eso debe cansar— intervino Pierre.

— ¿De verdad, lo hace por ayudar?

— Mira que eres desconfiado— le retó Napoleón apretando los dientes— ¡Pero claro que sí!

— Ja, ja, era una broma— rió el castaño— Vale, le pediré que venga— acotó y sin más, desapareció del campo. Pasó a los vestidores, dónde se sacó el uniforme y se lavó el rostro. Ya vestido de civil, se dirigió a la enfermería y llamó para entrar.

— Hola Taro, ¿qué tal la multitud enérgica?— bromeó la castaña al verle entrar.

— Se han calmado, si a eso te refieres— suspiró él, tomando asiento sobre la camilla.

— Quiere eso decir, que has aceptado que creciste ¿o cómo?— se mofó la italiana, que al parecer había escuchado el grito informativo del equipo, el japonés se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Tú igual?— preguntó— Creo que debo irme…

— ¿Qué?— Jaqueline, se puso de pie, tan abruptamente que los lapiceros sobre el escritorio estuvieron a nada de caer. Taro la miró y comenzó a reír.

— Estaba bromeando— le dijo, la chica frunció el ceño— Lo siento. En fin… la práctica ya terminó y pensábamos en ir al _Le Fumoir. _Los chicos me ha pedido que te invite, claro que si no quieres, estás en tu derecho a negar. Solo… bueno, me gustaría que vinieras— aceptó con una sonrisa— Después de todo, ahí nos conocimos— le guiñó uno ojo.

— Oh Dios, Misaki. ¡Ese día no se recuerda!— exclamó ella cohibida. El japonés comenzó a reír.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si es mi día favorito

— Claro, como no. Vale pues… iré— cedió, por fin. Misaki abrió grandes los ojos, por la sorpresa de la respuesta, pero no objetó absolutamente nada. Con una sonrisa, Jaqueline dejó lo que hacía y se sacó la bata blanca, tomó su bolso y juntos dejaron la enfermería enfrascados en las remembranzas de la noche en que se habían conocido.

Cuando el edificio principal quedó atrás, el habitual escenario vacío del aparcamiento se hallaba distorsionado por una multitud basta y enardecida de reporteros, fotógrafos y más de alguna fanática del PSG, exclusiva del japonés. Delante de los mismos, el equipo intentaba por todos los medios terminar con la euforia, cuando en conjunto todas las miradas recayeron en ellos. Sin pensárselo, Misaki dio un paso al frente y cubrió a la italiana tanto de los señalamientos como de las lentes, consciente de que Jaqueline, no estaba —ni por asomo— acostumbrada ni mentalizada para las cámaras.

— _¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!_

— _¿Desde cuándo sale con ésta chica?_

— _¿Por qué decidió dar a conocerle en las redes sociales?_

— _¡Misaki! ¡Eres demasiado guapo para esa!_

Desde reporteras y periodistas de TV hasta revistas y los diarios locales, hasta las fanáticas que se habían enamorado del medio campista japonés, los comentarios eran tan variados que el castaño no era capaz de captarles al cien por ciento. Finalmente, Amoro, apareció corriendo con un silbato en la mano, que inmediatamente extendió a Pierre. Al pitazo, como si de jugadores se tratara, todos los presentes callaron y dirigieron su atención al rubio francés:

— ¡Basta de escándalos, señores y señoras! Por favor, exijo orden— habló el capitán con aires de autoridad— Recordad, que si se aparecen de este modo, ninguno puede hablar. Por ahora, yo hablaré por Misaki, él pobre tiene cosas que hacer y lo están retrasando— les espetó, a su señal el PSG ayudó a Taro y a Jaqueline a enfilarse al _Porsche_ cuál equipo de seguridad.

Taro subió a la chica al asiento del copiloto y se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros y a los reporteros y fans que le seguían con la mirada. Entonces, Pierre volvió a tomar la palabra:

— Reporteros, fanáticas: Nuestras vidas personales deberían ser tratadas y respetadas como tales, ustedes, no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionarnos lo que hacemos o armar este tipo de escenas. Lo que se dice red social, como citas personales, nos concierne solo a nosotros. Lo que hacemos fuera de la cancha, no les apañe ni por un momento— aseguró con dureza— Pero siendo que nunca hemos tenido roces entre la presa y que en la medida de lo posible, han respetado esas barreras, quisiera pedirles, que por ahora, zanjemos el tema hasta aquí. Sin especulaciones ni afirmaciones. Creedme que cuando Taro desee hablar sobre su relación, serás los segundos en saberlo, pues obviamente yo seré el primero— rió y con la respuesta de carcajadas, taro supo que Pierre había logrado aminorar la ansiedad y la euforia.

Con ello, subió al auto y dejó el campo atrás, con los reporteros tomando entrevistas de todo aquel que se los permitiera. A su lado, Jaqueline había fijado la mirada en la ventana y observaba el paisaje a su alrededor, con un suspiro de resignación, Taro advirtió, que había llegado el tiempo de sincerarse.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	5. Confesiones

—**5\. Confesiones—**

* * *

Misaki aparcó el _Porsche;_ con la misma delicadeza con que alguien prolonga un momento crucial en algún punto del día, apagando en seco el motor cuando ningún indicio de estar mal acomodado se hizo notar. A su lado, Jaqueline lo miraba sin saber que esperar de aquella extraña actitud, pues desde que le conocía, Taro nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por ser callado y frío.

— ¿Te molesta si subo contigo?— preguntó el castaño en un murmullo.

— Sabes que no, venga, vamos— lo animó ella, con una sonrisa bajando del automóvil. Taro la siguió, en el mismo silencio en que los llevó hasta ahí. El ascensor como pocas veces se hallaba vacío, así que fue cuestión de minutos subir hasta el cuarto piso. La italiana abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo invitó a entrar. Taro, que nunca antes había subido hasta el apartamento, se sorprendió de advertir el estilo tan peculiar de la habitación. Alfombrada y con muebles de buen gusto, con pinturas de Miguel Ángel colgando de las paredes y más de un Monet en contraste con ellos. Las fotografías no faltaban, pues estaban desperdigadas por encima de las mesas y frente a los libros en las repisas. Sobre el televisor, un retrato familiar pendía brillante y alegre.

Quizás cinco o seis años más joven, Jaqueline lucía un cabello corto que le rozaba los hombros y una mirada tan inocente que casi parecía una niña. A su lado, se encontraban dos jóvenes de idénticas facciones, solo distinguibles por la diferencia de edad, ambos de cabellos negros y ojos miel y sonrisas tan dulces como las de la chica. Adele, la madre de Jackie, poseía sus caireles castaños, más no así sus ojos pues estos eran idénticos a los de los jóvenes. Paolo, sin embargo sí que lucía esos orbes avellana, cálidos y vivaces.

— Fue en un viaje a Roma, visitamos los museos y a los abuelos— le explicó la chica advirtiendo el rumbo de su mirada. Una sonrisa cálida asomó en sus labios y tomó asiento en el sofá de dos plazas— ¿Gustas té, café, un poco de agua, algo?— le preguntó.

— Café está bien— aseguró sin mirarla. Jaqueline lo dejó, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que el japonés reaccionó solo cuando ella colocó una humeante taza de café negro frente a él. Las cuatro ventanas rectangulares que ocupaban la pared frontal, se opacaron cuando el sol se metió y la tarde dejó caer a la noche.

— Taro… ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás… enojado?— inquirió la italiana, presa de la ansiedad y la curiosidad.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?— le cuestionó entonces. Sus ojos chocolate la miraron de lleno y la italiana se obligó a ahogar un suspiro. Por un momento, una oleada de escabrosos recuerdos la acometió y considero al instante desviar la atención de aquel tema. La mirada suplicante de Taro y sus ansias de respuestas, la hicieron -sin embargo- evitar mirarle para poder hablar.

— Una vez… hace mucho tiempo—

— ¿Y qué se siente?—

— Fue mi primer amor— rememoró la castaña— Es… bueno, no sé cómo describirlo. En un inicio era perfecto, una novela sacada de un libro de romance solo para mí. El final, fue abrupto, quizás cruel. En resumidas cuentas fue una ilusión que dejó una grata experiencia en mi vida aunque fuera por un tiempo— aseguró. Taro se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo con él mismo más que con el tema que trataban.

— No lo entiendo— suspiró y sus manos viajaron por su cabello cuál adolescente confundido. Jaqueline lo miró: indeciso, temeroso.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— No entiendo cómo se supone que sabes que es amor…

— Bueno, con la persona correcta, deber ser algo mágico, hermoso, inigualable, irrepetible. Lo mejor de la vida en frasco de oro y lo peor de la misma, ligero como pluma al compartirlo con alguien— le dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

— La persona correcta…— susurró Taro para sí— ¿Y cuándo sabrás si lo es?

— Eso no lo sé. Quizás un día, o un año entero. Tal vez un segundo baste para saberlo o para descartarlo.

Una vez más, los ojos chocolate del castaño se perdieron en el horizonte. Fuera de aquel apartamento y sobrepasando las delgadas cortinas blancas de gasa, París se había iluminado. _«La ville de l'amour» _se había colorado de rosa. Y es que era precisamente aquella esencia y aquellos tonos, los que volvían de París, el sitio ideal para enamorarse.

Tiempo atrás, Misaki había considerado —por un breve instante— si su estancia en la nación galesa le había permitido enamorarse. De Azumi Hayakawa, por supuesto. Y su mente, colocó a la chica en todo escenario posible que lo hiciera soñar. La imaginó en la Torre Eiffel y le pareció ver que la francesa-japonesa no contrastaba con la construcción. La imaginó perdida entre los cuadros de Louvre y tampoco consideró que sus ojos brillaran al mirar _La Mona Lisa. _Como había dicho Jaqueline, le bastó un breve segundo para asimilar, que ni París ni Azumi habían logrado engancharle a la idea del amor.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí. Y sus ilusiones personales, eran capaces de imaginar a la castaña tanto leyendo como ángel en un bar de jazz, como bailando cuál muñeca en los Campos Elíseos. Los cuadros del Louvre la admirarían a ella y París se colorearía de rosas y pasteles floreados con verla andar por la ciudad.

— ¿Amas aún a ese hombre?— le preguntó, porque junto a la ilusión, una punzada directa al pecho lo había hecho ensombrecer aquella mágica visión. _Una punzada de celos. _Jaqueline, recorrió sus delicadas facciones con la mirada, hasta detenerse en sus labios. Taro siempre entreabría un poco los labios, como esperando una ocasión para sonreír, y pese a ello, en esos momentos, aquellos delgados trocitos de piel se hallaban finamente apretado, uno contra otro.

— No— aseveró. El aire que había estado reteniendo, se dispersó a su alrededor y los labios que tanto había apretado aflojaron el impacto, Taro sintió como nunca, la sensación del alivio— ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Taro?—

La pregunta lo descolocó, más por el hecho de que hubiera sido externada, que por escucharla. «_Jamás lo he dicho en voz alta…_» pensó para sí y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, meneó la cabeza y negó.

— Nunca— suspiró— Y no es porque no conozca el amor, claro. He sentido amor, por mis padres y mi hermana. Por mis amigos. Por mi carrera. He sentido lo que es querer y preocuparse por alguien y que ese alguien te corresponda. Pero nunca me he visto como Tsubasa…— le relató— No recuerdo alguna ocasión, en que los nervios me hubieran carcomido como a él, o en que el mundo girara 360° de izquierda a derecha solo con verla. Nunca había sentido las ganas de gritarle al mundo mi alegría o rabiado por el pesar de los celos. Y tampoco creo que alguien me haya mirado como su esposa lo mira a él. Como algo único, algo valioso, como un simple muchacho y no un famoso jugador. Y sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?— Jaqueline estaba absorta. Las palabras de Taro la calaban hondo, la enternecían hasta lo más profundo y hacían sus ojos tornarse cristalinos.

— Hace poco que lo descubrí. La vi. La conocí y descubrí su dulzura, su inteligencia y su esencia. La miro a ratos y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella llegará a mirarme como yo la miro. Si no la veo, me asusta la idea de que algo le ocurra y no puedo evitar sentirme cabreado cuando alguien más, la mira como yo. En definitiva, solo quisiera saber si puedo decirle lo que siento y no perderla, sea cuál sea la respuesta…— suspiró sin más.

A su lado, Jackie ahogó un suspiro parecido, completamente enternecida. Aquellas palabras habían logrado acongojar su corazón y las manos le temblaban ante las ansías de tomar la mano del castaño. Por un momento, sintió dentro una increíble ola de celos arrasando con ella y al tiempo una punzada de odio ante la sola idea de que aquella chica a la que el japonés adoraba se le ocurriera —si quiera— herirle.

— ¿Quién es ella?— cuestionó sin pensar. Un segundo después, se mordió la lengua arrepentida por sus palabras— No, ignórame. Es tu vida, no debería interesarme—

— No te apures, está bien— respondió él con una dulce sonrisa— Supongo, que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepas...— resolvió con soltura— Creo que me enamoré de la _mejor doctora del mundo…— _

Por un momento, Jaqueline no supo cómo reaccionar. Las palabras, murieron en su boca y sus ojos avellana, se abrieron grandes como platos. Aquella cita, era la misma que hacía solo dos días, el castaño hubiera comentado en su fotografía de Facebook.

— Taro…

— Tranquila. No es necesario que digas nada, comprendo tu sorpresa— aseguró el chico, como quién desea aligerar una gran carga…— Quizás, también preferirías que no me…

— También me gustas— lo cortó Jaqueline, para su gran sorpresa— Yo… creo que también me estoy enamorando de ti… — le confesó. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, los ojos chocolate del japonés brillaron entonces y una dulce sonrisa surcó sus labios. El corazón le latía, lo mismo que si hubiera corrido el tiempo extra aquella tarde que se retrasó en llegar a la práctica sabatina.

Durante un instante, ninguno supo cómo continuar. Sus miradas se encontraron como dos imanes que se llaman por sus respectivos campos electromagnéticos. Sin pensarlo, la mano del castaño se movió —lo que tanto había anhelado, finalmente ocurrió—, la mejilla de Jaqueline se erizó en cuanto sintió sobre sí el tacto del japonés. Un segundo después, sus rostros se movieron, sus narices se rozaron por la punta y sus labios finalmente se encontraron en una caricia única e irrepetible.

El tiempo pareció no importar, mientras sus labios danzaban sobre los del otro, sincronizados. Como si se pertenecieran, incluso desde antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta. Los labios del castaño eran suaves, delgados, los de ella eran delicados pero tibios. Finalmente, el oxígeno pidió llegar a sus pulmones y víctimas de las necesidades humanas, se obligaron a separarse.

— Me sorprendiste— susurró él con una sonrisa.

— Tú me has sorprendido más— lo acusó ella— Jamás habría imaginado…

— ¿Qué me gustarías?— cuestionó el japonés, arqueando una ceja— ¡Venga, Jaqueline! ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme? Si eres simplemente… eres… es que no tengo palabras para describirte por completo— se sonrojó, tímido.

— Entonces… ¿lo aceptarás? Aquella tarde, cuando me esperaste por primera vez… Querías una cita ¿verdad?

— Yo… No— aceptó Taro— Fui sincero. Quería salir contigo, pero solo después de haberte conocido… A decir verdad… Creo que quería entenderlo.

— ¿El qué?

— El por qué me afectabas tanto. El por qué una chica que conocí en un bar no salía de mi cabeza… Lo supe ese mismo día, pero no quería arruinar la oportunidad que me brindaste. Sabía que no me aceptarías, incluso hoy temía tu rechazo, quería tu amistad, mucho más que tu amor, en esos momentos. Te lo he dicho antes, me pareciste hermosa desde esa primera noche, aquello no tuvo nada que ver con mi estado de ebriedad.

— Oh, sí, estabas muy ebrio— recordó la italiana con mofa, durante un instante.

— No es verdad, no estaba taaaan— explicó él, prolongando la _A— _ebrio. Solo un poco. Con el pasar de la noche, se me subió.

— ¡Oh, no! No hagas eso. Ya te he dicho que esa noche no sé recuerda…— intervino entonces ella, completamente colorada. El último recuerdo que tenía de aquella noche, seguía tan fresco en su memoria como si tan solo una noche atrás lo hubiera vivido.

— ¿Pero, por qué no?

— No puedo ni recordar lo que dijiste… No… Déjalo así— le cortó ella.

— ¿Lo que…?— el nítido recuerdo de sus palabras, un instante antes de caer de espaldas contra el colchón y perderse en la inconsciencia del sueño, lo asaltaron entonces— ¡Oh! Ya recordé. Te dije que la falda que llevabas…

— ¡CÁLLATE!— de un saltó, las manos de Jaqueline cubrían su boca y burlón, el japonés intentaba hacerse escuchar, repitiendo la palabra que sonrojaba a la chica. Al cabo de un rato, cuando las risas que los aquejaban finalmente se controlaron, dejaron de lado aquel tema.

Advirtiendo que el café e había enfriado y que era mejor calentarlo de nuevo, Jaqueline se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Taro la siguió, mirando las fotografías sobre los muebles y sonriendo al apreciarlas. Acababa de recargarse contra la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, cuando preguntó:

— Entonces… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Ya sabrás… Una cita… Quizás otra…— el japonés, se mordió la lengua, justo en el momento en que la italiana se daba la media vuelta— Bueno, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

La sonrisa que surcaba los labios de la italiana no podía ser más amplia, con ternura, se acercó hasta el castaño para depositar un dulce beso en su nariz y susurrar un _«sí» _en su oído que lo derritió por completo.

La tarde, luego de ello, transcurrió con tranquilidad. Bebieron café mientras charlaban de lo ocurrido en el campo, llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía que afectarles la presencia de la prensa. Taro, sabía de antemano que el acostumbrar a Jaqueline a tanta atención, sería complicado, pero esperaba, que tal como Pierre había dicho, los medios respetaran la relación cordial que siempre habían mantenido.

Poco faltaba para que la noche cayera, cuando se decidieron a ingresar en la cocina y preparar algo para cenar. Gracias a la buena despensa en la nevera de la castaña, tuvieron los ingredientes suficientes para preparar macarrones con queso y cuando todo estuvo preparado se sentaron a la mesa entre risas y bromas tal y como hacían cada noche en que visitaban un café o como cada mañana que charlaban hasta llegar al campo del PSG.

Sin deseos de separarse, se tumbaron en el sofá para mirar TV y encontraron en TNT la película de _Bajo la misma estrella_. Cansados, pero felices, terminaron con la cabeza de ella en el hombro de él y la del chico recargada contra la de ella. Los créditos del filme atravesaron la pantalla, con los espectadores completamente dormidos.

**:-:-:**

Acababa de amanecer, cuando Taro abrió los ojos. Sintiendo un tremendo dolor atravesándole el cuello, se movió con cuidado para descubrir que no solo se había quedado dormido en el apartamento de la castaña, sino que lo había hecho sentado y con una mala posición. Sin embargo, poco le importó aquel dolor que lo aquejaba, cuando descubrió en su pecho a la italiana.

Con ternura, repasó sus facciones desde sus largos cabellos hasta el puente de su fina y respingada nariz. Siguió por sus mejillas y se detuvo en la mata de pestañas que cubrían sus ojos, antes de reparar en la pequeña y diminuta cicatriz que surcaba el extremo de su ceja izquierda. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la luz del exterior lo alcanzó, Jaqueline se revolvió entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par. Enderezándose de poco en poco, advirtió al chico a sus espaldas y una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios. Al poco, la felicidad que aquel amanecer le provocaba quedó atrás, cuando advirtió que acababa de despertar.

— Ay dios…— susurró, antes de levantarse de un brinco con rumbo a la habitación. Taro sonrió ante aquel instinto pero su hábil al sujetarla de la muñeca y jalarle hacia el sofá para sentarla nuevamente.

— Te ves preciosa recién levantada— le aseguró el japonés con una sonrisa en los labios, tan sincera como el dulce tono de sus palabras. Lejos de avergonzarse, la italiana correspondió, sintiendo en su interior esa extraña sensación de felicidad inexplicable que solo podía atravesar su estómago en forma de danzantes mariposas.

— ¿Has dormido bien?— le cuestionó entonces, percatándose de que la noche, les había acometido mientras dormitaban en el sofá. Taro se sonrojó.

— No puedo asegurar que la sala sea el sitio más cómodo para dormir… pero tampoco la he pasado mal— aseguró.

— Bueno, tú sí que eres cómodo— bromeó la chica, recordando que había despertado sobre el pecho del castaño. Taro rió con ella.

— Cuando quieras. 01-800-Almohadas Misaki—le comentó guiñándole un ojo. La italiana no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Pasadas las bromas, el reloj anunció las 7 de la mañana de un día sábado que pintaba para ser una tranquila jornada.

— Tengo que entrenar, sino, Pierre me matará— bromeó el castaño, al tiempo que pasaba su dedo índice sobre su cuello, simulando un corte de navaja. Jaqueline rió y negó con la cabeza.

— Yo también debo ir…— le aseguró.

— Bueno, pues manos a la obra. Voy y vengo. Pasaré por aquí en exactos 45 minutos— le aseguró.

— Anda pues, me apresuraré… Que si no, el joven Pierre me colgará de la portería por hacerte llegar tarde—

— Que va, a ti no— le aseguró y poniéndose de pie, depositó un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz— Pero a mí sí sentenció.

Momentos después, Taro dejaba el apartamento, para bajar hasta el vestíbulo con la sonrisa más radiante que nadie que le conociera le hubiera visto tatuada alguna vez. En la soledad del apartamento, Jaqueline daba saltitos de éxtasis cuál adolescente, complacida con los sucesos ocurridos la tarde-noche pasada.

Alternando esa alegría con el apuro, la italiana tomó una rápida ducha en la que procuró no pasar de los 10 minutos —por ajustarse al horario de Taro— y en la que al terminar, acabó enredando los dedos con el cable de la secadora para apurar el proceso de su largo cabello.

Siguiendo su propio reloj, Taro hizo acopio de esa bonita técnica que había manipulado la primera mañana luego de conocer a Jaqueline — esa en la que mientras se lavaba el cabello, pasaba el cepillo de dientes por su boca— y repitió el ponerse los tacos mientras intentaba meterse en la camiseta del equipo.

15 minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las 8 de la mañana, el _Porsche_ se había estacionado frente al edificio de la italiana que ya le esperaba, recién duchada y con una bolsa de papel entre las manos. Apenas el japonés se puso en marcha, Jaqueline le reveló dos panecillos que guardaba en la alacena de su apartamento.

En punto de las 08:15 —debido al poco tránsito que encontraron en la avenida principal— Taro aparcó el auto, al mismo tiempo que el motor de un _Acura Convertible_ rojo rayando en el vino se apagaba. Pierre acababa de llegar al complejo —retrasado para variar—y con una cara de pocos amigos que sorprendió a los recién llegados. Se miraba cansado y abotagado, no daba señal alguna de haber dormido bien y vestía informal. Sus jeans y su saco no combinaban —pues el pantalón era claro y el saco demasiado oscuro— su cabello rubio se miraba alborotado y llevaba unas grandes gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Por un momento, Misaki intuyó que aquella apariencia se debiera a alguna resaca.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Pierre?— le cuestionó, cuando él y Jaqueline estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarle. El aludido alzó la cabeza, llevándose la mano a las sienes, apesadumbrado.

— ¡Cállate, Misaki! No me grites— lo retó, importunándose el mismo al escucharse retar al japonés. El rubio, reparó entonces en las manos unidas de los dos presentes y sus sendas sonrisas grabadas en los labios— ¿Ya es oficial?— bromeó.

— Así es— aseguró Taro, orgulloso— Pero ya… haber, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves acabado…

— Y así me siento— se lamentó el francés— Como sea, no hay entrenamiento esta mañana. He venido porque el entrenador me informó que no vendrá, creo que ha ocurrido una emergencia o algo así… no lo sé— se quejó. Habían puesto rumbo al interior del complejo. Taro tenía la firme intención de llevar a la italiana a su consultorio.

— Eso no explica que te ocurrió…— le instó Misaki.

— Bueno… Ayer, luego del lío con la prensa… Napo y yo fuimos al bar. Nos cayó la noche entre copas. Perdí a Napoleón, aunque en realidad, creo que me olvidó por la chica con la que estaba… En fin, que conocí a una chica— Acababan de llegar al consultorio. Jaqueline los invitó a pasar y ni tardo ni perezoso, el capitán francés se había apoderado de la primer silla que encontró a la vista.

— Tú y tus conquistas… ¿Una fan?— lo retó el japonés, rodando los ojos.

— No, una modelo. Según recuerdo, esperaba a alguien, pero… no creo que le importara esa cita porque luego de un trago me sacó a bailar. Mucho baile y mucho alcohol. Era ya tarde cuando salimos y entre caminata y caminata acabamos en el puente Alejandro… Yo estaba muy ebrio, pero ahora que recuerdo, ella no lo parecía— hizo acopio de memoria, intentando darle sentido a lo que esa mañana había ocurrido.

— Pues claro, la chica siempre es la sobria— bromeó Jaqueline, mirando de reojo a Taro.

— Ya, como sea, lo que siguió es borroso en mi memoria. Y trágico en mi presente— se lamentó el francés.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Pierre?

— Bueno… yo… En el puente, recuerdo que intentó besarme y entonces… Algo me jaló de la camisa y terminé en el suelo. Sentí el golpe y luego…— no dijo más, se sacó las gafas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules y reveló por fin, un moratón tan hinchado que se tornaba negro.

— ¡Oh, dios mío!— exclamó Jaqueline al advertir la marca en el rostro del francés— Joven Pierre, eso está horrible— poniéndose de pie, la castaña buscó en el botiquín una compresa y se apresuró a ponérsela encima al capitán.

— ¿Quién te golpeó?— le cuestionó Taro.

— El novio de esa chica, o eso recuerdo. No lo sé. Quedé brevemente inconsciente en el puente. Cuando me repuse, llegué como pude a mi auto. Ya sabrás, me quedé ahí. Eran las 6 cuando desperté y me largué a mi casa, pero poco después de tumbarme, el entrenador llamó. Me duché y decidí venir a cancelar la práctica, solo porque de no venir el señor entrenador iba a darme un buen sermón— se quejó Pierre.

— Pues vaya lío el tuyo, pero bien que te lo mereces. ¿No te dicho que no está bien lugar en bares con alcohol encima?— lo regañó el japonés— En fin… Hubieras llamado, yo venía y cancelaba o iba por ti al bar—

— Creí que estarías ocupado. Ayer se fueron muy mosqueados por lo de la prensa y una de dos. Se peleaban o acababan confesándose. Me alegro que fuera la segunda, por cierto— sonrió el rubio— No quería arruinarte eso-

— Ya… Bueno, iré al campo y despediré a todos. Quédate aquí, ¿o quieres que te vean en este estado?— se burló el chico con una traviesa sonrisa. Pierre no tardó en mandarle al campo y al poco se quedó solo con Jaqueline.

Frente al capitán, acomodada en su silla tras en escritorio, la italiana lo miraba curiosa de haber terminado conociendo a un Pierre que no creyó jamás conocer. Antaño —aunque nunca fue fanática del equipo o el futbol en sí— había conocido el nombre y apariencia del capitán francés por su trabajo como modelo y sus bastos anuncios publicitarios de futbol. Su imagen de él, no iba más allá de un hombre guapo y quizás muy serio.

En su tiempo en el complejo, había advertido entonces profesionalismo y un sentido estricto del entrenamiento. Y Taro ya le había hablado de aquella faceta infantil que el rubio poseía. Sin embargo, mirarla de cerca, resultaba extraño.

— Sé que soy guapo…— le dijo el chico— Pero ¿Misaki no se encelará?

— Parece que no se encuentra tan mal, si puede bromear— aseguró la italiana con una sonrisa— Y no lo miro, porque me parezca guapo. A decir verdad, creo que es feo— mintió— Simplemente, nunca había visto un mujeriego tan de cerca— acotó. Al instante, Pierre rompió en sonoras carcajadas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño.

— Sí, creo que eso soy. Un mujeriego. ¿Para qué negarlo? Mi compañero de aventuras es siempre Misaki— sonrió el galo— Él siempre me ve, me rescata y me regaña. Siempre me ha recordado que puede ligar pero que debo limitarme. Taro suele sacarme de la contienda cuando puedo liarla de verdad y me recuerda que tengo una imagen que cuidar— narró con afecto— Como verás, suelo hacerlo cuando él no está— suspiró.

— Taro…— las palabras no llegaban a su boca, incrédula. Pierre, que había evitado mirarle negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

— No, él no es como yo. Él es mi compañero, por el simple hecho de que tiene una fuerte definición de la amistad. Jamás lo he visto coquetear siquiera en algún bar… o en algún partido o… ¡rayos! Misaki nunca ha ligado— se sorprendió el chico. Jaqueline se relajó. _«Oh, sí que lo ha hecho… Así lo conocí…»_ pensó.

— Bueno, ya ves. Creo que si fuera gay, me fijaría en él. Es bastante reservado y tímido, pero también es tierno al punto de lo ingenuo. La chica que se gane su corazón, es en verdad afortunada. Y la envidio por quitarme a mi compañero de bar— bromeó— No vayas a herirlo ¿vale? Taro es un buen chico y sé que tú también lo eres. Eres una chica muy dulce… Por eso no lo llamé anoche. ¿Cómo podía arrebatarle de las manos una tarde contigo? No… Aunque acabe liándola, Taro no tenía por qué salvarme en esta ocasión— aseguró.

Jaqueline lo miró, de nuevo, sorprendida. Aquellas palabras y aquella petición. Pierre se preocupaba por Taro de la misma forma que el japonés lo hacía por él. No era cosa suya, era una realidad. Taro eran tan buena persona que dejaba huella en todos sus conocidos. Al instante se sintió avergonzada. Había tachado a Pierre tan despectivamente sin haberlo escuchado antes…

— No soy la octava maravilla, pero jamás me atrevería a herir a Taro— aseguró— Y no se lo quitaré. Cuando lo necesites, ahí estará. Lo juzgue mal… Yo…

— Venga Jaqueline, si en verdad no quieres herir a Taro y no pretendes arrebatarme a mi colega, llámame Pierre. A secas. Porque como medio hermano, me agradara tenerte como cuñada— bromeó y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

La puerta se abrió, Taro había regresado luego de despedir a sus compañeros. Napoleón le acompañaba. Aunque el cansancio era mucho y ambos franceses pasaban una dura resaca por la noche anterior, los cuatro dejaron el complejo para ir al apartamento de Taro y almorzar.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**JulietaG.28**_


	6. Una visita inesperada

—**6\. Una visita inesperada**—

* * *

— _**Roma, Italia.**_

El medio estaba llegar. Aquella mañana, el sol alumbraba ya la bella ciudad italiana y el viento soplaba de vez en vez para refrescar a la población. Sin duda alguna, aquel era uno de esos días perfectos para llevar a cabo las actividades programadas.

Con pereza, el joven que se encontraba en la cocina de su modesto apartamento de soltero, sirvió un poco de fruta picada en un bol para pasar el rato en lo que saciaba el repentino rugir de su estómago al que no había alimentado más que con una humeante taza de café matutino.

Con los alimentos preparados, tomó asiento en uno de los cuatro lugares dispuestos en el comedor y encendió el televisor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le sirviera para matar el tiempo. Canal tras canal, los programas iban de lo aburrido a lo extremadamente vago y harto de ello, detuvo el cambiar de programas justo en el canal de Fox Sport.

La noticia que se trasmitía en esos momentos correspondía a Francia y era al parecer un acontecimiento interesante. «_Aburrido… Demasiado aburrido…»_ pensó para sí, al reparar en el deporte que englobaba aquella noticia. _Futbol. _La conferencia de prensa que estaba trasmitiéndose, perdió pronto su interés y el jugo de manzana que había servido antes que nada pareció entonces lo más interesante en aquella habitación. Y entonces, como una fugaz llamarada que lo impulsó a mirar, reparó en los tres personajes que escenificaban aquella rueda de prensa.

A la izquierda, un joven castaño y de al parecer 20 o 21 años de edad, miraba con inocencia a los congregados frente a él. A la derecha, un caballero rubio como el sol y de ojos azules como el agua sonreía galante y su porte altanero casi era palpable —incluso a través de la TV—. Sin embargo, no fueron los chicos los que robaron su atención… Al centro de ambos, una chica se hacía presente. No necesitaba pedir mejor calidad de imagen, pues aunque fuera borrosa y sin color, habría distinguido aquellos rasgos sin dudar en su veracidad.

Alta —al menos rozando el 1.70—, delgada —por las carreras matutinas que le gustaba realizar—, castaña como el chocolate y de unos impactantes ojos avellana… _Jaqueline…_

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**1 semana después. Domingo.**_

— _**París, Francia.**_

— No lo entiendo…— susurró Jaqueline, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo es que Kojiro Hyuga es un gran jugador si es tan agresivo dentro de la cancha?— frente a ella, Taro sonrió. Aquella noche, tres semanas después de la conferencia que el castaño había convocado para anunciar oficialmente su noviazgo con la italiana, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el austero apartamento del japonés, acurrucados en la sala, luego de una exquisita cena preparada por ellos mismos.

Como otras veces, la charla había partido con rumbo a la vida del japonés, que en esos momentos narraba a la chica sobre las diferentes personalidades que conformaban a sus amigos más cercanos. No podía decirse, claro está, que Kojiro Hyuga —el personaje que describía en esos momentos— fuera en realidad, un gran amigo, pero sí que podía hablar de lo mucho que Taro había aprendido del que, al menos una vez y por poco tiempo, fue su capitán durante su estancia en Saitama.

— Kojiro es agresivo, sí. Pero es su estilo… digamos que es, justamente lo que hace ser tan bueno. La pasó mal con la muerte de su padre, su carácter solo es el producto de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que superar y la gran fortaleza que siempre le impulsa a seguir— aseguró el japonés con una sonrisa.

— Parece ser, que tienes unos amigos estupendos aquí y en Japón…— le alabó Jaqueline.

— Así parece y así es. Creo que eso es algo que más amo en mi vida… tener tan buenos amigos. Tener también grandes rivales. Y sin duda, adoro tener tan hermosa y dulce novia— le respondió él. Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, las manos del castaño la atacaron, en un repentino asalto de cosquillas que los hizo reír y revolverse en el sofá para terminar –si era posible- más juntos.

— ¿Por qué será que a tu lado siempre estoy riendo?— le preguntó Jackie con una sonrisa, justo ante de besarle, cuando al fin las cosquillas cesaron y se pudo serenar. Taro correspondió al gesto y acarició su mejilla al alejarse.

— Porque me encanta verte sonreír…— le aseguró.

La TV que habían dejado botada reprodujo entonces la cinta de _Avatar_ y entretenidos con el filme se dejaron arrastrar a la somnolencia que poco a poco les vencía. Jaqueline fue la primera en caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y fue su cabeza sobre su pecho, la que hizo a Taro reaccionar. Embelesado, pasaba su mano por el cabello de la italiana, acunándola tiernamente para sumergirla en la fantasía de sus sueños. A ratos, el movimiento decaía y el calor de la chica comenzaba a adormecerle; estaba por caer rendido y terminar durmiendo en aquella posición tan incómoda —una vez más— cuando se decidió a espabilar y cuidando ser sutil y delicado, se puso de pie. Antes de que Jackie cayera dormida en el sofá, la sostuvo en brazos y las llevó hasta su habitación, la depositó con ternura en la cama y se limitó a sacarle las ballerinas antes de cubrirla con las mantas.

Estaba por salir de la recámara, cuando la mano de la chica sostuvo la suya y entre sueños, le llamó:

— No te vayas… quédate, por favor— el castaño sonrió. Accedió en silencio, ocupando el sitio que ella le brindó. Se sacó las calzas y se metió a las mantas. Jaqueline lo abrazó y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, la mano de él, la rodeó para acercarla y con la respiración acompasada de la muchacha no tardó en caer profundamente dormido.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— **_Lunes_**_**. (10:00 AM)**_

— _**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**_

La cancha estaba vacía. En esos momentos, el descanso de cinco minutos que Pierre interpuso en la práctica de aquel día se había prolongado dado que en el consultorio de la doctora local, capitán, delantero y mediocampista se hallaban congregados.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— cuestionó Napoleón, curiosamente interesado en el tema a tratar. Pierre sonrió.

— Pues lo que era obvio. Soy un mujeriego y eso es algo que a ninguna chica que estés ligando le gusta saber. El incidente con esa chica Camille no pasará por alto y sobre todas las cosas tengo encima al idiota ese…— refunfuñó el artista del campo, recapitulando los acontecimientos recientes que acaecían en su vida.

— Pues no veo porqué refunfuñas— comentó Misaki, restándole importancia al asunto aquel— No dirás que no cambias de chica más veces de las que cambias de calzones— se mofó.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes— espetó el rubio, desesperado.

— Oye, no puedes enfadarte, eres nuestro capitán, pero también nuestro amigo— intervino Napoleón, con aires sabihondos— Es nuestra obligación recordarte la verdad, triste y cruel de tu vida— se mofó. Por única respuesta, el capitán cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Ante tal muestra de infantilería los tres presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que lograron, como no, enfurruñar más al rubio francés. Pasadas las bromas, el primero en serenarse fue sin duda alguna Misaki que tomó la palabra al instante:

— Hablando en serio, creo que es momento de que lo decidas…— le dijo a Pierre.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Demuéstrale que puedes ser algo más que un mujeriego. Claro, si en realidad te interesa… sino… cambia de táctica. Eres un casanova, Pierre, ¿qué problema puedes tener para conseguir una chica? Eso sí, cuando te deje, no vengas llorando— le aseguró el japonés, con ese tono entre serio y razonable que lograba aplacar al artista del campo y hacerlo sentir repentinamente sermoneado.

Por un momento, Pierre pareció sopesar aquella opción y en respuesta, terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

— Venga, sí se puede— le animó Napoleón, sin saber por cuál opción se había inclinado su capitán.

— Opino lo mismo— aseguró Jaqueline, que había encontrado en ese grupo algo más que un par de compañeros de equipo de su novio— Quizás llegue el día en que Taro pueda burlarse de ti, como tú le picas a é respecto a nuestra relación— rió la italiana.

— ¡Oh, no! Yo jamás seré tan cursi enamorado como él—exclamó Pierre al instante, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Tras la llegada de Jaqueline, la revelación de su relación con Misaki y aquella pequeña charla que le dio la aprobación de Pierre, la italiana había sido rápidamente integrada al trío maravilla. Cada día, era más frecuente que se reunieran para almorzar o que los tres buscaran refugio en el consultorio luego de sus prácticas.

Jaqueline estaba contenta de conocer más a Pierre y a Napoleón, dado que eran estos los mejores amigos de su pareja, al menos en Francia. Durante el corto tiempo que llevaba tratándoles más de cerca, había descubierto que Pierre la pasaba realmente bien en el campo y con sus amigos, dada la soledad que a veces, invadía la enorme mansión que habitaba, pues sus padres se la pasaban fuera —por negocios y asuntos ajenos al capitán—. Igualmente, Napoleón había resultado ser, algo más que el arrogante jugador que creía en sí mismo más que en nada en el mundo. Poseedor de un carácter contrario al de Pierre —más explosivo y mucho más orgulloso en contraste con la pasiva sensualidad y la pose galante de Le Blanc— el chico era no solo un amante del soccer sino también seguidor de los videojuegos y un compañero de baile ideal para cualquier dama.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Martes. (10:00 AM)**_

— _**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG.**_

— ¡Muchachos!— les llamó Pierre a orillas del campo, a modo de que su voz actuara como ruptura del tiempo de respiro que había dado a los jugadores para beber agua o ajustarse las calcetas. Apenas estuvieron a su alrededor todos los jugadores, el capitán volvió a hablar:

— Vale… tengo noticias. Y creo que les gustarán— aseguró sonriente— Esta tarde, el Real Madrid llegará a la ciudad para nuestro encuentro de mañana de cuartos de final. La semana pasada llevamos el partido de ida en Madri y vencimos 2-1, pero aún así no debemos confiarnos de nuestra ventaja— les anunció— En segundo lugar… Napoleón— el aludido alzó la mirada, sorprendido. _«¿Y ahora que hice» _pensó el galo— En esta práctica te encargarás de observar a los muchachos dentro del campo. Necesitamos explorar nuestros puntos más débiles y pulir los más fuertes— le dijo.

— Vale, yo me encargo

— Misaki— el japonés prestó atención, ante tales indicaciones parecía que la última práctica de la semana sería realmente importante— Necesito que tú, observes conmigo el desarrollo del partido que jugaremos como práctica. Luego de ello, nosotros tres seremos los observados—

— De acuerdo… Pero, Pierre ¿por qué hacemos esto?— cuestionó el castaño.

— Porque además de los cuartos de final, este sábado vamos contra el Mónaco como parte de la Ligue 1— anunció finalmente el capitán con una sonrisa tan radiante que contagió a sus jugadores— Serán días duros y desgastantes los que siguen, pero creo que lo valen si conservamos el liderato aquí en Francia y avanzamos a semifinales en la Champions— sus palabras, como néctar de ánimo logró enardecer a los jugadores que vitorearon el entrenamiento y reanudaron la práctica.

**:-:-:**

— ¿Cuándo será el partido?— cuestionó Jaqueline, entusiasmada. La comida estaba próxima a terminar y en el reloj las dos de la tarde estaban por ser marcadas. Taro había acudido al consultorio, no solo para comer con su novia, sino también para ponerle al tanto de lo que Pierre les había informado horas atrás. Dado que desde que lo conocía, sería la primera vez que la italiana pudiera apoyarle desde la banca, no solo en partido de Champions sino también en la liga de Francia, su ánimo era palpable y las ansías comenzaban a invadirla.

— Mañana. Vamos de vuelta contra el Real y el sábado contra el Mónaco— explicó el castaño.

— Ya… ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?— cuestionó entonces la castaña, de repente molesta.

— ¿C-Cómo…? Yo…— titubeó él, ante semejante cambio de humor.

— ¡Debes entrenar!— rió ella— ¡Venga, que no debes relajarte ahora! Debes estar preparado para ganar—

— Ja, ja, ja… yo siempre estoy preparado para ganar, Jackie. Nunca he jugado creyendo que perderé. Pero tienes razón, debo ir, si Pierre viene a buscarme no me dejará volver a pisar el consultorio en lo que me queda de vida— se mofó el japonés, antes de despedirse y dejar el lugar.

**:-:-:**

El reloj anunció las cuatro de la tarde y pese a que los jugadores recibían de lleno los rayos del astro rey sobre sus cabezas, este no resultaba ni abrumador o siquiera molesto. En esos momentos, a luz solar servía como perfecta iluminación y el viento arreciaba de vez en vez para refrescar a los jugadores, que aunque cansados, no tenían ánimos de dejar la cancha.

Gracias a los avisos de Pierre, la práctica de esa mañana había comenzado con el trabajo pesado. Y aunque podía parecer que el tiempo que llevaban pateando el balón habría bastado para cansarles hasta el límite no era así. Más que nunca, el PSG disfrutaba de su entrenamiento pues la inyección de motivación que representaba el encuentro decisivo para el torneo europeo había logrado aplicarlos a fondo.

— Parece que están listos, ¿no lo cree?— cuestionó el asistente del entrenador al cabo de un tiempo mirando el partido que había logrado convertirse en una agradable cascarita callejera.

— Son excelentes— alabó el directivo y con una sonrisa ambos se retiraron de la cancha. Al rato, Misaki y Pierre salieron para beber agua, observando a la lejanía el ataque de Napoleón que hacía gala de su altanería, mientras tiraba directo al arco, anotando un tanto a Amoro.

**:-:-:**

Aunque en un principio le había parecido que se trataba de un complejo con alta seguridad en la reja principal, había bastado mirar al vigilante dormir en su silla, para darse cuenta que sería sencillo ingresar. Muy sencillo sorprenderla.

Hacía tan solo un día que había llegado a París y los preparativos para una estancia corta ya habían sido preparados. Había reservado y ocupado una habitación en un buen hotel y había terminado por alquilar un modesto automóvil para moverse por la ciudad. Se había acostumbrado al extraño acento francés de la población aunque este no fuera su fuerte, ni por asomo. Apenas había arribado a París, se había retado mentalmente por tener que sacar a relucir sus carencias, pues durante la universidad había sido más sencillo mantenerse en español que en francés.

Algo ansioso, se pasó la mano por el cabello negro y aspiró con fuerza. Aguzó el oído mientras se ponía en marcha esperando encontrar a alguien que le orientara lo más pronto posible. Pronto, franqueó el pasillo principal y se enfrentó a un edificio seccionado, con una estructura paralela a una estructura idéntica metros al frente. Al centro, un campo de futbol soccer y a los lados izquierdo y derecho, un par de gradas.

Antes incluso de darse cuenta, vislumbró al equipo que corría tras el balón y a la orilla a dos jóvenes charlando amenamente. El de la derecha —castaño y de rostro infantil— parecía realmente interesado en la conversación, aunque el de la izquierda —el rubio pretensioso de la TV— miraba a los que jugaban con mirar analítico y postura serena. _«Así que él es Pierre Le Blanc…» _pensó con desdén.

**:-:-:**

— _Scusi… (Perdone)— _llamaron a sus espaldas. Al instante, ambos, Pierre y Taro, se giraron para encarar a un joven al que nunca antes habían visto.

Su cabello era negro como el mismo carbón y sus ojos solo igualaban el manto oscuro de una noche sin estrellas. Su piel era bronceada, algo más aceitunada que la de un francés. Sus facciones firmes y bien contorneadas, asemejaron por un momento las esculturas de Miguel Ángel; alto —si acaso un 1.80— y con garbo, de pose altanera y elegante.

— _Sto cercando bella médico, Jaqueline Balizari…—_ siguió el recién llegado, con ese acento y ese idioma al que Taro se había acostumbrado por escuchar a su novia. Aunque, sinceramente, nada entendía—_¿Potrebbe dirmi dove trovare?—_

— Lo siento, no hablamos italiano— habló Pierre, con la mueca universal de no entender ni J en una conversación.

— _Imbrogliare…_— susurró el joven y carraspeó— Disculpe… busco a la hermosa doctora Jaqueline Balizari… ¿Podrían decidme, dónde encontrarle?— les habló en inglés. Taro arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido.

— ¿Quién es usted?— cuestionó Pierre.

— Mi nombre es Andy Salazar…— se presentó el italiano. Sin más, como si su nombre bastara para conocer sus motivos para estar ahí.

— Ajá… Por el pasillo a la izquierda. El consultorio tiene una placa grande que reza el nombre de la doctora y un letrero enorme de _"Enfermería"—_ le explicó el francés, como quién se aburre de tratar con alguien. Agradecido pero no menos arrogante, el visitante se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino indicado para llegar a su destino.

A sus espaldas, los dos jugadores lo observaron hasta que lo perdieron al ingresar en el edificio principal. Su andar resultaba pretensioso pero a Taro le pareció advertir que no todo el tiempo mantenía aquella postura.

— ¿Quién será, eh?— cuestionó Pierre, al cabo de un rato— ¿Del hospital o un amigo/familiar?

— No lo sé… Familia, no, no lo creo— susurró Misaki a su lado, pensativo.

— Ya… bueno, Jackie sabrá qué hacer con él…— opinó el rubio, restándole importancia al asunto. Al instante, Taro pareció reaccionar y pegó un brinco, enfurecido.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Quién te da derecho a mandarlo derechito con ella sin preguntarle quién demonios es?!

**:-:-:**

Tres toques indicaron que alguien pedía entrar al consultorio. Por un momento, le pareció que el ruido fuera se apagaba y la seguridad de que Taro había vuelto a escapar para visitarle en la enfermería la hizo sonreír. Sin alzar la vista de los estudios de un jugador que recién se recuperaba de una lesión en la espinilla indicó al visitante que pasara y siguió en su análisis personal, su sonrisa seguía grabada en su rostro que casi parecía imposible de borrar.

— Si Pierre viene y te saca de nuevo, no me hago responsable— bromeó.

— _¿Che fine ha fatto la tua bella accento italiano?—_ cuestionó el recién llegado. Y más que el idioma, fue aquel tono grave y al tiempo dulce que en esos momentos se bañaba de indignación, lo que la obligó a dejar lo que hacía. _«Por todos los cielos… No, no Todo menos esto. Todo menos él…»_ pensó, aterrada, al tiempo que alzaba la mirad para encarar a su visitante.

— _¿Che cosa fare qui?— _cuestionó. Frente a ella, Andy sonrió.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

***Andy Salazar** es un OC, propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

* * *

_**JulietaG.28**_


	7. Cosas del Pasado

—**7\. Cosas del pasado—**

* * *

Aunque había pasado un año desde la última vez que Andy vio a Jaqueline, el tiempo parecía no haber transcurrido pues su imagen era idéntica a la que conservaba dulcemente en sus memorias. Con el cabello radiante, con esos ojos e impacto y ese tono rosado en las mejillas que solo podía detonar lo vivaz que era la chica. Lo único que había logrado alterarse, a como recordaba, era ese brillo en sus orbes avellana que en esos momentos destellaba con desprecio.

Su pregunta seguía flotando en el aire, vacía y a la espera de una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Sin pensarlo, Jaqueline se puso de pie, no rodeó el escritorio pero apoyó ambas palmas en la superficie del mismo antes de volver a hablarle:

— _Non vi chiedo di nuovo ... __¿Che ci fai qui? (No te lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Qué haces aquí?)— _su voz antes dulce y siempre amigable se había transformado. En sus palabras el desprecio de sus ojos se hacía notar con mucha más claridad. Por un momento, el italiano se sorprendió de advertir que la castaña seguía resintiéndole a pesar de tanto tiempo.

— _¿No stai contenta di vederm, piccola? __(¿No estás contenta de verme, pequeña?)—_ la pregunta surgió de su boca antes siquiera de plantearse expresarla. Muy dentro, aquella punzada de pena que había sentido por primera vez hacía un año y que había logrado sofocar con el paso de los meses volvió a resurgir.

— _¿Perché diavolo sarebbe felice di vederti? __(¿Por qué demonios estaría feliz de verte?— _Aunque las palabras de Andy resultaban tan dulces con ese tono tan suyo que una vez adoró, Jaqueline se sorprendió de advertir, que en realidad no necesitaba esforzarse para sonar desdeñosa. Aunque era extraño, pues ella no era así.

— _Non...Non dire che non ho mai perso…(No.. No me digas que no me has extrañado...) —_ pidió el pelinegro como si deseara que en verdad, ella se retractara de lo que le estaba diciendo. Jaqueline no titubeó, no agregó nada ni retiró la mirada. La ira que le provocaba el volver a ver a aquel personaje era palpable, el dolor que durante mucho tiempo la acometió al pensar en él había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba rencor.

— _Faccio ho perso ... E molto (Yo sí te he extrañado... Y mucho)— _le aseguró Andy al cabo de un minuto con renovada emotividad en sus palabras.

— _¿Cóme hai fatto a trovarmi? (¿Cómo me encontraste?— _preguntó ignorando olímpicamente aquella dedicatoria cariñosa.

— _Ho voluto per lungo tempo ... __Ma non era così semplice come guardare la televisione (Te he buscado por mucho tiempo... Pero nunca resultó tan sencillo como mirar la televisón…)— _declaró entonces el italiano, resolviendo instantáneamente todas sus dudas.

Como ola rompiendo contra las rocas, la verdad se cernió sobre ella, fía y rudamente. _«Claro, tonta…»_ se retó mentalmente. Hacía solo unas semanas que Taro hubiera convocado a una rueda de prensa junto a Pierre, para anunciar —entre otras cosas relacionadas al equipo— su noviazgo con la chica. Jaqueline misma había tenido el placer de mirarse en las fotografías de algunos artículos en internet y en revistas locales. Facebook había estallado con la misiva e incluso Estefan y Lucían habían escrito a su hermana para confirmar tan sorpresiva noticia.

— _Quindi ... congratulazioni per il suo impegno (Así que... __Felicidades por tu noviazgo)— _se mofó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Como insinuando que aquella relación no alcanzaría a prosperar. Algo descomunal se revolvió dentro de ella. Algo demasiado parecido al odio.

— _E ho pensato che non ti piace lo sport (Y yo que pensé que no te gustaban los deportes...)— _susurró, para no adentrarse en las burlas del italiano.

— _Coincidenze della vita…(Casualidades de la vida…)—_ canturreó el chico con una sonrisa_— Ma è davvero così? __Un francese? (Pero ¿es enserio? ¿Un francés?— _antes siquiera de lograr sorprenderse por aquel garrafal error en el que el joven había caído, el sonido del golpear en la puerta los hizo voltear. Dos toques quedos y sin prisas, dos llamadas que pedían cortésmente la invitación a pasar. Carraspeando, como si con eso el idioma madre que había aprendido desde que nació resbalara de su lengua, Jaqueline se aclaró la garganta y respondió en francés.

Un instante después, Taro asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios que arrancó sin quererlo una de Jaqueline. Dentro, encontró justo lo que había escuchado al acercarse a la enfermería. Pierre había terminado con el partido y dejado la práctica hasta ahí con treinta minutos menos a los apuntados en sus horarios. Aunque en su trayecto a la puerta no había comprendido —como era obvio— nada de lo que dentro se decía, no había pasado inadvertido para el japonés que el tal Andy y Jaqueline charlaban de algo serio.

— Disculpa, ¿interrumpo algo?— comentó apenado al advertir la mirada que el italiano le lanzó. Como si se tratara de un intruso en un momento crucial.

— No, en absoluto. ¿Han terminado?— sonrió la chica con la dulzura que la caracterizaban.

— Ajá, Pierre quiere que guardemos energías para la práctica del viernes— aseguró el japonés. Había alcanzado la altura del italiano que lo miraba cuál infante interrumpiendo una conversación entre adultos, con ese gesto altanero que alcanzaba a recordarle a Wakabayashi o incluso a Hyuga, por la postura algo más agresiva.

— ¡Bien! Entonces podemos irnos…— Taro observó a su novia, contrariado. Tal parecía que la misma Jaqueline estaba obviando la presencia del chico junto al castaño. Lanzando una mirada al pelinegro, Taro insinuó su figura a su lado— ¡Oh, sí! Qué grosera que soy… Perdona…— con una sonrisa, rodeando el escritorio y acercándose al japonés, la chica tomó de la mano al castaño y prosiguió hablando en inglés— Taro, él es Andy, un compañero de escuela. Andy, él es Taro… mi novio—

La sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos y si había pensado en decir algo, aquello se perdió. Jaqueline lo confrontó con la misma fortaleza con que lo había recibido en su consultorio, aunque el leve temblor que la acometía no pasó desapercibido para el castaño que sujetaba su mano. Andy carraspeó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

— _Capisco ... sto andando. Ma si sa, mia cara, vedremo. Tu ed io, abbiamo un sacco di parlare (Ya veo... __Me voy. Pero que sepas, querida mía, que nos volveremos a ver. Tú y yo, tenemos mucho de que hablar)— _sentenció el chico. Sin dirigir palabra a Taro o siquiera dignarse a mirarle, cruzó la puerta del consultorio y desapareció.

Dos minutos después, Jaqueline suspiró, tan cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón de más de 10 km. Taro la instó a tomar asiento en las sillas frente al escritorio y él mismo ocupó una.

— Venga, pregunta… Sé que tienes mucho que cuestionarme— susurró ella al cabo de un minuto. Misaki sonrió y acarició su largo cabello con ternura, antes de acomodar un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— No tengo nada que cuestionarte… Si quieres contarme, adelante. Sino, bueno, me basta saber que se trata de _un compañero de escuela— _le aseguró. Los ojos chocolate que poseía, alcanzaron pronto el mirar avellanado de ella. Su calidez y su infinita comprensión la hicieron sonreír.

— Es una larga historia… solo quiero que lo recuerdes— le dijo. En una muestra más de lo que le encantaba de Taro, el castaño asintió y la tomó de las manos, sin decir palabra, comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

— Entonces, que mejor que una buena taza de café— le guiñó un ojo.

Dejaron el consultorio advirtiendo que el campo estaba desierto. Pierre y Napoleón se habían ido y quedaba el _Porsche_ en el aparcamiento. Taro condujo en un cómodo silencio que se prolongó, mientras escuchaban por la radio a _TAL_ hasta llegar al _Starbucks _en que la primera noche que dejaron juntos el complejo habían terminado. Al ingresar, Taro pidió el café mientras Jaqueline ocupaba una mesa y solo cuando tuvieron las bebidas frente a ellos, volvieron a hablar.

— Lo conocí hace años… En la preparatoria. Él acababa de mudarse de Roma a Venecia y cursó el último año en mi Instituto. Fuimos buenos amigos y elegimos la misma universidad. Salimos por casi tres años, dejando atrás nuestra amistad— comenzó Jaqueline mirando fijamente el café, como si en el líquido encontrara reflejados sus recuerdos— Esa época… Te dije una vez que fue una maravillosa novela de romance que asemejaba mucho mi cuento de hadas personal… Como todo primer amor, me hechizó hasta el tope y me elevó por las nubes para soltarme tan de repente que ni siquiera lo vi venir…

— ¿Te lastimó?— la rabia que se agolpaba dentro del castaño se reflejaba en la dureza con que sujetaba la taza, indignado ante la idea de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a la castaña.

— No… No directamente. Dudo mucho que Andy sepa que me orilló a dejarle, porque como toda cobarde, me fui sin darle alguna explicación. Acababa de graduarme y me encontraba haciendo planes sobre lo que sería mi vida a partir de entonces, mi asesor de carrera deseaba que probara suerte fuera de Italia, mientras que Andy me ofrecía una vida a su lado instalados en Roma…. No era ni por asomo una mala idea y estaba decidida a aceptarle cuando pasó lo que tenía que pasar— un suspiro cortó su narración. Taro la miraba expectante, ansioso por conocer lo que había supuesto a esa previa de lo que hubiera sido la vida de la italiana.

— Cuando estaba en Venecia, solía ir al muelle por las tardes. A una cuadra de mi casa, mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero. Andy solía alcanzarme ahí, porque ser puntual nunca ha sido su fuerte— rememoró Jackie— Aquella tarde, quizás me retrasé o quizás es que así debían ser las cosas. Cuando llegaba al muelle, divisé a Andy y a la que por años creí mi mejor amiga… Me pareció algo extraño pues hasta dónde sabía a ella no le agradaba mi novio, sin embargo… No tuve que acercarme para observarlos con detalle. Se besaban y ella parecía tan contenta…— como acto reflejo la mano de Taro alcanzó la suya y su caricia la reconfortó. Había pasado un año desde aquella escena de la que había escapado con más ímpetu del necesario y aun así, la traición que suponía le provocaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

— No volví a ver a Andy. A la mañana siguiente hablé con mi asesor y él me recomendó al hospital de París a un amigo suyo, el doctor Rosy. Terminé aquello con una sola llamada y desaparecí de Venecia dos días después. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar, necesitaba estar lejos de aquello que dolía… Por mucho tiempo, luché con las ganas de volver y con los deseos de rendirme a lo mucho que dolía aquello, pero creo que nunca lo hice mejor que cuando dejé de luchar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estaba completamente decidida a olvidarme de él… pero solía pensar en él muy a menudo, aunque dolía. Un día, solo decidí distraerme. Comencé a salir, comencé a mirar más allá de lo que había ocurrido y cierta noche terminé en el bar «_Le Fumoir»…—_ sin proponérselo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del japonés, él también sonrió.

De repente, Taro había encontrado más razones de las que ya tenía para enamorarse de Jaqueline. Aunque desde un principio había sabido que no se trataba de una cara bonita más en la ciudad de París, nunca había admirado con verdadero detenimiento la fortaleza de la castaña. Para ella, salir de su país dejando atrás una herida sin resolver resultaba cobarde, pero para Taro, era claro que dejar todo atrás no podía ser tan sencillo como decirlo.

— ¿No es increíble? Hemos hablado tanto estas semanas y cuando creo que puedo saber mucho de ti, resulta que en realidad, no sé nada de nada— comentó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

— No era necesario que lo supieras, son cosas del pasado… Todo queda atrás— aseguró Jaqueline con convicción.

— Lo sé. Sé que es tu pasado y no voy a juzgarte o recriminarte nada de ello… Pero no digas que lo era necesario. Para mí lo es… Quiero conocer cada tiempo que has vivido, cada buena y mala experiencia y sin duda quiero estar a tu lado cuando nuevas lleguen a suceder—

— Taro Misaki… ¿me estás enamorando?— bromeó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Y la aparición de Andy Salazar pronto quedó en el pasado. Porque Jaqueline sabía que aunque aquel joven apuesto con metas médicas similares a las suyas y una visión de la vida que podía acoplarse a la que ella quería, había sido su primer amor, nunca antes había sentido lo que en ese momento sentía.

Dicen que las personas no se pueden enamorar de dos veces en la vida, dicen que el primer amor es siempre y para siempre. _Mentira. _En ese momento, Jaqueline comprendió que la primera vez que llamó amor a algo en su vida fue la mágica ilusión con que el sentimiento se presenta y esa ruptura —dura y trágica, en su mayoría— dio paso a un fenómeno que nunca creyó poder revivir. Y en realidad no lo hacía… Taro había llegado a su vida para demostrarle que un segundo amor, puede ser tal vez, ese que lleve a tu alma gemela. Tu verdadero amor.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Miércoles**** (11:00 AM)**_

— **Ladureé-Bonaparte**

Por la mañana, el Real Madrid había mantenido su encuentro contra el PSG, perdiendo frente a un marcador global de 3-1 que dejó al equipo español fuera de las semifinales y dio paso a que el PSG llegara un paso más allá. Finalmente faltaba conocer al que sería su último contrincante. La tarde había caído y como parte de una de las mejores tradiciones parisinas conocidas, aprovechando tanto el clima como que el entrenamiento se suspendía los días jueves y que la enfermería no se ponía en funcionamiento, Taro y Jackie habían aprovechado para visitar una de las mejores reposterías de París. Su destino alimenticio final, era sin duda el macaron tan típico y delicioso que fascinaba a la población.

— Entonces, ¿te gusta el azul?— preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, señalando el macaron frente a su novia.

— Ajá. ¿A ti te gusta el verde?— el japonés asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Dieron un solo bocado al postre delante de ellos y acto seguido rodaron los platos para intercambiar.

A su alrededor, varios de los lugareños y turistas que alcanzaban a distinguir al futbolista se debatían internamente entre acercarse y pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía, mientras que la población femenina presente, envidiaba ciegamente a la castaña por las atenciones que Taro tenía con ella. Las revistas locales los habían renombrado como _Miel japonesa _dado que a leguas la ternura e inocencia de ambos jóvenes se hacía notar. Aquella, era solo una de esas muchas tardes que a ambos les gustaba compartir y que lograba acercarlos personalmente el uno al otro. A ratos bromeaban sobre lo que hacían, o entablaban conversaciones sobre temas diversos. Taro gustaba especialmente, de que Jaqueline hablara de su vida antes de él, pues desde la tarde anterior había despertado en él, el deseo incontrolable de obtener una visión general de la vida cotidiana de Jaqueline.

— Me pregunto, ¿por qué si eres pediatra, el doctor Rosy te pidió acudir al complejo?— cuestionó el muchacho al cabo de un momento, intentando obviar en hecho de que a sus espaldas, una pareja joven se fotografiaba con él de fondo.

— No lo sé, yo también me lo pregunté. En un principio, esa decisión no me agrado, no es que sea fanática del futbol o que supiera que hacer… Pero el doctor insistió, alegando que confiaba en mí, por ser algo así, como su pupila— explicó la castaña.

— Pues qué bueno que aceptaste… Cuando vuelva a ver al doctor Rosy, no dudes que le compraré un buen vino, si sabré yo que le encanta— bromeó el japonés. Jaqueline correspondió, mientras una duda se formulaba en su cabeza. «_¿Cuándo volverá? A su regreso, yo tendré que dejar el complejo…»_

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Viernes (12:00 PM)**_

Por razones que solo Jaqueline podría entender, aquella mañana la enfermería había suspendido sus actividades y aprovechando que contaba con un día libre más en la agenda, la chica había acordado con Taro alcanzarle hasta el campo más tarde de lo habitual. Lo único con lo que Jaqueline no contaba había sido con despertar pasadas las 10.

Con calma pero ansiosa por llegar a tiempo al campo para almorzar con Taro, Pierre y Napoleón, la italiana tomó una relajante ducha y se enfundó en una de sus más cómodas vestimentas. Un overol de mezclilla con una blusa blanca de estampado de _Flash_, tenis _Vans_ y una liga sujetando su larga cabellera en una coleta de caballo.

Antes de salir, tomó del cesto del comedor una roja manzana y metió en su chamarra sus llaves y su móvil cogiendo dinero que terminó en los bolsillos del overol. Fuera, encontró un taxi vacío en menos de cinco minutos y disfrutó de un viaje tranquilo con una chofer que sabía perfectamente cómo llevarle al complejo del PSG. 30 minutos después, arribó al campo.

— Buenos días doctora— saludó el vigilante.

— Buenos días Dean— correspondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Señorita!— la llamó de nuevo el vigilante, cuando apenas había dado dos pasos para seguir su camino, la italiana volvió sobre sí y se encontró con un enorme ramo de claveles en manos del encargado— Ayer vino un repartidor, para dejar estas flores. Vienen a su nombre, no pudo contactarle y me fue imposible reenviarlas a su hogar— le explicó el hombre.

— Ya… gracias Dean— tomó las flores con desconfianza y revisó la tarjeta en el mismo instante en que Dean desaparecía.

_Piccola mía… Flores hermosas para otra flor aún más hermosa. **A.**_

Aunque el apelativo cariñoso estaba escrito en italiano, el hecho de que la tarjeta estuviera escrita en inglés, la hizo sospechar al instante de las intenciones detrás de aquel presente. «_Venga Andy… Tú no eres así…»_ pensó. Sin darse cuenta había encaminado sus pasos al contenedor de basura más cercano a un costado del edificio principal, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a la actitud del italiano que acababa de reaparecer en su vida.

En el pasado, Andy Salazar la había cautivado por completo no solo por su fantástico atractivo sino también por su buena personalidad. Andy siempre se había destacado por ser amable y muy condescendiente. Era uno de esos tipos que busca siempre una respuesta lógica y pacífica a sus problemas en lugar de diálogos largos y jugadas violentas. Era una amante de la medicina y también gustaba de la música de guitarra. En sus defectos brillaban la vanidad y también el orgullo, pero el juego cizañoso no figuraba en aquella lista. Ni en ninguna otra.

Sin pensarlo, arrojó las flores al contenedor y rompió la tarjeta antes de echarla con los deshechos. Así era mejor. Alejar todo lo que pudiera conducir a Andy Salazar e intentar seguir la vida que al salir de Venecia se había forjado. Una vida que no incluía al italiano pero si al cierto japonés que le esperaba dentro de la cancha.

Acababa de alcanzar la entrada al complejo interior cuando una voz la llamó a sus espaldas:

— Pero que bonita te ves hoy…— le dijo Andy con una sonrisa. Vestía casual, como quién sale a pasear y no sabe dónde terminarán sus pasos, pero aun así, lograba verse tan atractivo que Jaqueline no dudaba hubiera arrancado miradas allá por donde anduviera.

— ¿De nuevo por aquí?— inquirió, quizás más curiosa que ruda.

— Te dije que teníamos cosas de las que hablar… ¿Te han gustado mis flores?

— No y no vuelvas a enviarme nada. No sé qué te propones pero así como no tienes derecho a enviar regalos, tampoco tenemos nada de qué hablar. Con permiso— le cortó y se dio la media vuelta para dejar al pelinegro atrás.

— Line… Por favor, necesito hablar contigo— la interceptó Andy una vez más sujetando de la muñeca. Jaqueline casi sintió que el apelativo corto para su nombre que solo el chico usaba quemaba más en la piel que aquel tacto que ya no soportaba.

— Suéltame— le pidió.

— No. No hasta que me asegures que hablaremos si te suelto…

— Andy, hablo en serio, suéltame— repitió ella, como si deseara desesperadamente zafarse de aquel agarre. Aquello fue como una bofetada para el italiano, pero aun así, no claudicó ni aflojó su mano sobre la muñeca de ella.

— Más vale que no tenga que repetirlo, suéltala— Pierre surgió del interior del edificio como un silencioso predador que se mantiene oculto en las sombras. Andy observó al rubio con un deje de desdén, pues sabía que estaba ahí hablando por el japonés que le había arrebatado a la única chica que había amado en verdad.

— Metete en tus propios asuntos…— rebatió el pelinegro con el mismo acento en inglés que había empleado desde que apareció.

— Te dije que…— Jaqueline aprovechó que Pierre dio un paso al frente y que Andy se irguió para encararle, para soltar su mano y acercarse al capitán francés.

— Está bien Pierre, déjalo. ¿Han terminado con la práctica?

— No… Pero esta mañana pase a recoger un par de balones nuevos. Venía a recogerlos… Sorpresa la mía al ver que no solo hay balones sino también metiches— respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro frente a él.

Aunque Taro los había puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría esa mañana, la gota que logró asegurar a Pierre que Andy resultaría en la vida de su amigo, una verdadera molestia, fue la noticia que el vigilante de la entrada de comunicó momentos después de que aparcara su auto, antes de que el equipo llegara. Andy había enviado flores a Jaqueline. Flores que ella quizás ya habría recibido o quizás no. Y ningún hombre manda flores hermosas a una mujer que lo dejó sin una razón detrás.

— ¿Qué tal si me ayudas?— sonrió el rubio. Jaqueline asintió y siguió al capitán hasta la cajuela del _Acura, _con Andy siguiéndoles con la mirada. Cargaron entre los dos ocho balones empaquetados y estaban por entrar cuando Andy carraspeó, molesto con el hecho de verse ignorado.

— Anda Jackie, entra— le pidió el rubio— Espera aquí, enseguida viene— sentenció al pelinegro que frunció el ceño, molesto.

Odiaba tener que esperar y en realidad odiaba que ese rubio se metiera dónde nadie le había llamado. Pasados al menos diez minutos, la desesperación —que era más su fuerte que la paciencia cuando estaba irritado— logró vencerle y dio tan solo dos pasos dentro del edificio cuando alguien apareció para encararle.

— Es un favor… Deja en paz a Jaqueline— pidió Taro.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	8. Mentiras

— **8\. Mentiras —**

* * *

Si algo sabía Taro de Pierre, era la gran facilidad con que deducía las intenciones de las personas que lo rodeaban, bastándole unos instantes o incluso una mirada para sacar sus conjeturas. En ocasiones, aquella habilidad le resultaba sumamente útil dentro de la cancha y desastrosamente inútil fuera de ella cuando el capitán francés daba por sentado que toda bella chica deseaba seducirlo.

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, las palabras de Pierre retumbaban en su mente y quizás fuera por eso que accedió a dar la cara. _«Puedes creerlo… Ese Andy, quiere recuperar a Jaqueline»_ Viéndolo cara a cara, Pierre no tenía que haber montado todo un análisis detallado para llegar a aquella conclusión, con solo verlo, para Taro también quedó claro que lo que el italiano buscaba era recuperar a la castaña. Y recuperarla, significaba llevarla lejos del japonés. Algo que Taro, no iba a dejar que sucediera.

— No— respondió Andy con tranquilidad, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sonriendo con suficiencia— No tengo porque hacerte ningún favor, japonés—

— Bien— resolvió el castaño sin inmutarse— Si no lo quieres ver así, entonces tómalo como una advertencia. Deja en paz a mi novia—

«_Mírate, Misaki. No actúas como el niñito que pareces…»_ habría dicho Hyuga de estar presente en aquel momento. Casi con alegría, Taro se sorprendió de advertir que expresar aquella frase no le había costado trabajo. Sabía de antemano, que su apariencia delicada —de chiquillo cuidado, de infante alargado— no le concedería ventaja en el juego de la intimidación, pero ahí, frente a Andy, luchando por lo que quería conservar, se sentía como antaño cuando él y Tsubasa comenzaban a conocerse en la multitud como la _Golden Combi. _Comenzaba a sentirse como el chico capaz de superar las barreras, el muchacho que podía derrotar al enemigo fuera cual fuera la ventaja de este.

— ¿Te crees que me intimidas?— se mofó Andy.

— No. Ni siquiera quiero eso… Solo quiero que desistas de venir por aquí, de enviarle flores y también de buscarla. Quiero que dejes a mi novia tranquila. Sigue con tu vida, vuelve a Venencia, no lo sé... Solo… _Supéralo— _

— No me iré sin ella— atajó el italiano, con convicción.

— ¿Y ella quiere ir contigo? A estas alturas, si así fuera, sería Jaqueline la que estuviera aquí ahora. ¿No lo crees?—

— ¡Imbécil! ¿Te crees que has ganado? ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que ella quiere?— la desesperación jugaba un rol importante, que Taro lograba apreciar, guiaría a su oponente a su inminente derrota. Porque dejarse desesperar equivale a dejarse vencer.

— Creo que es hora de que te vayas— suspiró el japonés— Piénsalo… como sigas así, solo vas a herirla más— le advirtió y dándose la media vuelta ingreso en el complejo con la esperanza de que el pelinegro no le siguiera al interior.

Aquella mañana, a su llegada —una mañana en que evitó ir al apartamento de su novia, para dejarle dormir aprovechando su día de descanso— el vigilante le había comunicado lo mismo que momentos antes le había dicho a Pierre. Dean le había explicado el asunto con las flores, sopesando la idea de que si el japonés estaba ahí, quizás la castaña no acudiría —pues no la había visto a ella bajar del _Porsche—_

La primera impresión que había tenido de aquel suceso, había sido esa punzada de celos que no podría haberse ausentado. La segunda, la certeza de que la base de una relación era la confianza. Por eso dejó que Dean guardara las flores y esperara a que Jaqueline llegara al complejo, así tras verla aparecer a orillas del campo junto a Pierre, con las manos vacías y la característica sonrisa enamorada que le dedicaba a él, la seguridad de que había tomado la mejor decisión lo invadió por completo.

A sus espaldas, Andy no lo siguió, giró en redondo sobre sus talones y dejó el complejo caminando por la acera mientras se dirigía al auto que había alquilado. _«Ya veremos quién lo superará al final…» _pensó para sí con un deje de amargura sobreponiéndose a la frustración que le provocaba el no haber podido hablar con Jaqueline directamente.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Sábado (12:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Parque de los Príncipes**

El reloj digital de la pantalla marcó el minuto 87' anunciando así los últimos tres minutos del encuentro que se desarrollaba dentro de la cancha. El equipo del Mónaco había viajado hasta París para enfrentar al líder de la liga y aunque en un principio su meta había sido la de todo equipo de soccer, para esos momentos, los jugadores solo podían pensar en anotar un tanto más para ahogar la frustración.

El primer tanto del PSG había caído tan solo 15' minutos por pie de Pierre que haciendo gala de sus grandes dotes como jugador había terminado por abrir el marcador. Al minuto 34' había sido Taro el que acoplando una buena jugada con Napoleón había logrado el aclamado gol. Durante el minuto 40', el Mónaco comenzó a igualar el marcador haciendo su primer tanto, sobrepasando la marca de Taro sobre su jugador estrella. El inicio del segundo tiempo había comenzado con el empate 2-2 que significo una buena motivación para el PSG que empleó a fondo el ataque y la defensa.

Hacia el minuto 56' fue entonces turno del rubio arrogante que anotó el gol justo cuando era enviado al suelo en una clara falta del equipo contrario que no se tomó en cuenta, solo por la ventaja que el francés había obtenido. Finalmente, había sido al minuto 75' el momento crucial, en que Pierre logró el cuarto tanto para su equipo, disponiendo así un marcador que desanimo a los contrarios.

Con las manecillas girando y el árbitro cada vez más preparado para sonar el silbatazo final, el Mónaco se estaba aplicando a fondo para lograr el ansiado 3-2 conscientes de que superar al PSG por 3 tantos sería difícil y casi imposible. Por fin, el reloj tocó los 90' minutos y el árbitro sin una jugada que comprometiera un gol presente en el campo, cesó el encuentro pitando el final.

— Fue un buen encuentro— alabó el capitán del Mónaco a Pierre en cuanto se encontraron al centro de la cancha.

— Lo mismo digo, hicieron un gran papel— aseguró el rubio con modesta sinceridad. A las orillas, Jaqueline había bajado saltando de las gradas para encontrarse con un Misaki algo más que animado. Vistiendo su propia camiseta del PSG con el número 11 marcado y el apellido Misaki en la espalda, la italiana había acudido al campo a animar a su novio como había deseado hacer desde que comenzaron a salir.

— ¡Lo has hecho estupendo!— le dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de besarlo en los labios. Taro sonrió y recibió la caricia, sujetando a la chica por la cintura acercándola a él.

La prensa que había acudido a mirar el encuentro de la liga francesa, no perdió tiempo y capturó a Misaki y su chica para los reportajes de espectáculos que se redactarían esa misma tarde. Momentos después, el equipo se despidió y Jaqueline esperó fuera de los vestidores a que Taro apareciera para marcharse juntos, pues el japonés, había pedido que su _Porsche_ le esperara en el aparcamiento del estadio.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir?— preguntó el castaño con una radiante sonrisa cuando por fin dejaron el estadio y el auto asomó a la salida del aparcamiento.

— No lo sé… ¿Alguna buena idea?— cuestionó Jaqueline, radiante.

— De hecho sí… Una muy buena— aseguro Taro.

**:-:-:**

La feria local se había instalado ya en el barrio de Saint Germain y para ser su tercera noche en la ciudad, la audiencia que acudía a sus espectáculos y juegos no había sino aumentado desde la primera noche. Por aquí y por allá, parisinos de todas las edades, familias enteras o jóvenes enamorados, acudían a por una noche de divertido entretenimiento entre las atracciones y mil luces de colores del lugar.

Desde la alta rueda de la fortuna hasta las tazas giratorias, pasando por los locales que ofrecían obsequios a quién pinchara tres globos o atinara la pelota en los aros correctos, Taro había llevado a Jaqueline a una de esas atracciones parisinas a las que no se puede acudir solo.

Hacía ya un rato que la noche se había sobrepuesto al día y luego de una comida ligera en un buen restaurante de comida china, habían salido disparados a la feria para festejar la victoria de esa tarde. Para esos momentos, habían montado ya tanto en la rueda como en los carros chocones y habían comprado dos grandes y deliciosos algodones de azúcar. Inclusive, Taro había ganado un pomposo peluche con forma de panda para su novia tras haber logrado anotar tres buenas canastas en los aros del local. Gracias a todos los dioses, ningún presente en la feria había reunido el coraje necesario para pedir a Misaki un autógrafo.

Caminaban por el lugar mirando los escaparates y las luces, cuando Jaqueline finalmente advirtió que algo le faltaba.

— Taro… ¿te di mi móvil?— le preguntó.

— Hm... No, ¿por qué?— respondió el chico, confundido.

— Porque no le encuentro y… ¡diablos! He perdido el móvil— se lamentó la joven. Y exceptuando la agenda, la información en notas y el hecho de haber dejado abiertas todas las sesiones de sus redes sociales, Jaqueline lamentó más que nada la pérdida de las fotografías. Porque en ese móvil, había más que recuerdos de sus días en Venecia junto a su familia. Había recuerdos de sus días con Taro.

— Hey, tranquila… Seguro está en el auto— la consoló el castaño.

— Pero…

— Si no está ahí, entonces volveremos al restaurante y si tampoco aparece ahí, iremos al estadio y al complejo, no te preocupes— le aseguró el chico.

Así, dejaron la feria y se dirigieron al lugar dónde Taro había aparcado el _Porsche_. Rebuscaron entre los asientos y en la guantera, incluso el japonés miró en el interior de su maleta dónde llevaba todos los implementos que utilizaba al jugar. Rendidos a que el móvil no se encontraba ahí, montaron en el auto y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al llegar, Taro habló con el capitán preguntando por el aparato pero este negó haberlo visto. Incluso el mesero que les atendió dio cuentas de que el móvil no se encontraba en el sitio que habían ocupado. Regresando sobre sus pasos, Taro logró ingresar de nuevo al Estadio, pero ni en los vestidores ni en las gradas dieron con lo que buscaban. Con una última esperanza que se perdía a cada minuto, Taro condujo hasta el complejo del PSG donde habían estado por la mañana antes del encuentro.

Tan pronto llegaron, se dirigieron a la cancha donde Jackie había mirado la pequeña práctica matutina y luego al consultorio dónde la italiana había pasado a ordenar unos papeles. Lo que antes se había dado por perdido, hizo brillar los ojos de la chica cuando mirando sobre el escritorio, Jaqueline encontró su móvil.

— ¡Aquí está!— celebró, dándose la media vuelta. Taro contario a ella, no sonreía.

— Hay algo más…— susurró. Jaqueline reparó entonces, en la caja roja que reposaba en el escritorio. Chocolates italianos.

_Sé que son tus favoritos. Disfrútalos.__** A.**_

— Vaya fanfarrón…— musitó Taro antes de dejar el consultorio. Jaqueline tomó la caja de chocolates y la tarjeta, como había hecho con el ramo de claveles, los arrojó al cesto de basura y salió para seguir a Taro. Fuera, el japonés había alcanzado el campo y parecía estar meditando mientras miraba el cielo.

— Taro…— lo llamó, acercándose a él para sujetarlo del hombro. Al instante Taro se giró, la frustración y la confusión se reflejaban en su rostro, Jaqueline sonrió levemente.

— No le tomes importancia…— le pidió.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? Sé bien que él conoce mucho sobre ti. Sé que las tarjetas vienen en inglés para que yo entienda lo que escribe. Sé que me voy a volver loco si no deja de entrometerse…— le aseguró el castaño. Sin pensarlo, Jaqueline lo abrazó y besó su mejilla con dulzura.

— No le tomes importancia— pidió nuevamente— Haga lo que haga, jamás regresaré. Yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti…— le aseguró. Y tras decirlo, recibió los labios del japonés que buscaban refugio en los suyos para aplacar esa vaga sensación que le provocaban los presentes y las frases de Andy. _¿Podría perder a Jaqueline…?_

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Martes****(10:00 AM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del PSG.**

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!— llamó el entrenador para acercar a los jugadores que habían permanecido practicando desde que comenzó la jornada. Uno a uno, se fueron acercando hasta que todos reunidos, se prestaron para escuchar las buenas nuevas.

— Bien… Les tengo buenas noticias comenzó el entrenador— Como sabrán, estamos en semifinales de la Champions y el siguiente martes, los partidos de semifinales de ida comenzarán. A nosotros, nos ha recibir a los alemanes. El Bayern Munich vendrá la semana que viene para enfrentarnos —

La euforia fue total. Si algo emocionaba a los jugadores, sin duda eso era el comienzo del torneo europeo para el que tanto se habían esforzado entrenado durante la liga francesa. Taro en especial, sintió aquella noticia como un balde de agua fría en una tarde de extremado calor. El Bayern Munich visitaría París y en aquel equipo alemán, jugaba Genzo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin perder tiempo, acudió al consultorio para comunicárselo a Jaqueline.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— cuestionó Jackie emocionada en cuanto el castaño le hubo comunicado la noticia. Durante el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con el japonés, la italiana había escuchado tanto de Tsubasa Ozhora como de Genzo Wakabayashi y demás amigos que el castaño tenía en Japón. Su curiosidad había despertado dentro de ella, las ansías de conocer a aquellos que habían dejado una gran huella en su novio.

— Ajá. El siguiente martes a las dos. Será un gran encuentro y te presentaré a Genzo…—siguió el japonés Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Dean llevaba con él, un gran oso pardo de peluche, con un moño rojo rodeando su cuello. Colgando del mismo, una tarjeta apagó todo el ánimo que momentos antes ambos muchachos hubieran mantenido.

_Para la chica más bella… Con todo mi amor. __**A.**_

—_Saludos, japonés. _

— Es suficiente— espetó Jaqueline con dureza al tiempo que sujetaba el presente y la tarjeta. Sin miramientos, dejó el consultorio y cruzó el edificio con Taro siguiéndole a grandes zancadas. Desde el campo, Pierre y Napoleón observaron la escena y se unieron a ella. La italiana no se detuvo hasta que llegó a los depósitos de basura y arrojó el oso junto a la tarjeta.

— No voy a aguantar más— sentenció Jaqueline.

— ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Taro, sorprendido por aquella reacción tan agresiva.

— Tú no harás nada— respondió la castaña suavemente— Esto es algo que nos concierne a Andy y a mí. ¿Quiere hablar? Pues bien. Hablaremos y más vale que lego de eso desaparezca o yo misma lo meteré en un tren a Italia— una risa baja captó su atención. Tanto Pierre como Napoleón reían por aquella muestra de enfado de la italiana— ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?

— Ja… lo siento Jackie, es que es gracioso mirarte así de enfadada— suspiró Pierre.

— Más gracioso aún, imaginarte metiendo a ese pelinegro en un tren a casa— le siguió Napoleón. Por un instante, un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la castaña, pero al reparar en que Taro no sonreía, ni por asomo, su mueca cambió.

— Taro…

— Yo… no diré que me parece una buena idea— comenzó a decir— Pero… pero sé que tienes razón. Es algo que atañe solo a ustedes dos… porque es el pasado que los une de lo que deben hablar… Sin embargo, si es indispensable, si es completamente necesario… Por favor, por favor— imploró con desesperación— No vayas a citarle en tu apartamento.

— ¿Qué tal aquí?— propuso Napoleón.

— Ni en sueños, ya reté mucho a Dean por dejarle entrar y enviar sus presentes— intervino Pierre.

— ¿Y el parque?

— Esa parece una buena idea…— susurró Taro.

Jaqueline se despidió al poco rato partiendo en Taxi hasta su apartamento, dónde si bien recordaba había una agenda que incluía el número de Andy y ojalá el número no hubiera cambiado.

**:-:-:**

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué no tienes vida o algo por el estilo?— cuestionó Pierre, 30 minutos después de que la práctica se hubiera reanudado. Dentro del complejo, Taro y Napoleón dirigían los ejercicios de aquella tarde, pero Dean había corrido a llamarle para informarle sobre el personaje tan recurrente que aparecía en esos días y que parecía no estar dispuesto a ausentarse. Frente al rubio, Andy torció el gesto. Cuando el vigilante le había dicho que esperara no imaginó que llamaría al francés en vez del japonés que él esperaba.

— ¿Dónde está Jaqueline?— cuestionó el italiano, sin más ni más.

— Eso no te interesa— aseguró Pierre, si algo lo diferenciaba de Taro era sin duda que el sí que podía tornarse altanero y autoritario.

— ¿Y mí querido amigo japonés?— se mofo Andy.

— ¿Finalmente lo aceptarás? Ya sabía yo que Taro te picó hasta lo profundo, pero lamento romperte la ilusión. Taro jamás se fijará en ti— rió el francés, con verdadero gozo en sus palabras.

— Ya… cuando te dejes de juegos, dile al tonto aquel, que es mejor que desista. Jamás dejaré que se quede con Jaqueline…— le advirtió el italiano al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y dejaba el lugar. Pierre lo observó alejarse, con los puños apretados. Quizás no le concernía a él interferir en aquellos asuntos, pero no podía evitarlo. Conocía a Taro tanto como para llamarlo _amigo_ y había desarrollado un afecto de hermandad hacia Jaqueline que la actitud del italiano aquel, lo orillaba a sentirse en la necesidad de protegerla. _«Si fuera Taro, ya le habría dado un buen golpe a ese idiota…» _pensó para sí.

**:-:-:**

Andy abordó el auto alquilado que conducía desde hacía días, a su llegada a París y acababa de meter la llave en el contacto cuando su móvil sonó. En la pantalla el nombre que más ansiaba ver cada que entraba un mensaje o una llamada desde hacía un año, apareció por fin. _Jaqueline…_

— ¿Aló?— respondió.

— _Andy…— _era increíble como a pesar de tanto tiempo, su nombre seguía sonando tan dulce y tan elegante en boca de la castaña. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió abiertamente.

— Hola preciosa… Que alegría que me llames. Veo que no has olvidado mi número…— canturreó triunfal. Del otro lado de la línea, Jaqueline bufó.

— _En realidad… ¡Ag! No importa. Necesito verte— _resolvió ella con apuro.

— Pues ya somos dos. Necesito tanto de ti que verte no me basta…

— _Sí, c__laro... como no_— lo cortó Jaqueline— _Te espero en el parque George Brassens en 30 minutos— _sin más la chica cortó la llamada dejando a un Andy más que contento. Aquella era una oportunidad de oro que no podía desperdiciar. Una oportunidad que el destino le daba para recuperar a Jaqueline.

**:-:-:**

— _Lo veré en 20 minutos en el Parque George…— _le dijo Jaqueline al otro lado de la línea— _No te preocupes, Taro, todo saldrá bien. Andy, tiene que entender que el pasado, pisado— _siguió. Con una leve sonrisa y haciendo acopio de una convicción que en realidad no sentía, el castaño se animó a responder.

— Claro. Cuídate mucho, pasaré a tu apartamento a eso de las 6 luego de la práctica, ¿vale, guapa?—

— _Claro. Te esperaré… Prepararé una buena cena— _rió Jackie con soltura.

— Te quiero _pretty girl…_— susurró el chico, apelando al mote que le hubiera asignado la primera noche en que se conocieron.

— Yo también te quiero, _héroe. _Entrena duro— la chica cortó, no sin antes responder con una de esas palabras que él había incluido en alguno de sus vagos comentarios de seducción inocente aquella noche en el bar.

A su alrededor, Napoleón y Pierre miraron al castaño. Inseguro, tímido. Napoleón, era consciente del temor que atenazaba a su amigo. Ese de que por algún milagro de la vida el llamado Andy lograra arrebatarle a la única razón ajena al soccer que Taro poseía para ser feliz.

— Oye Taro, ¿por qué no vas con Jaqueline?— le propuso Napoleón en un intento de animar al japonés— Aprovecha el descanso. El parque está muy cerca de aquí…

— No, Taro— intervino Pierre— Jaqueline dijo…

— ¡Por favor, Pierre! Mira al pobrecillo— le cortó Loui— Déjale ir… Así, él se tranquilizará. Si el vago intenta algo, lo evitará y si no lo hace regresará con Jaqueline, ambos sumidos en su nube de miel que tanto se han esmerado en construir. Retenle y le apoyaré cuando deje el equipo porque si algo le pasa a su chica, no querrá volver a verte…— argumentó. Pierre osciló miradas entre Taro y Napoleón.

Aquella sensación de protección lo orillaba a coger el auto y llevar al japonés él mismo al parque, pero la certeza de que quizás aquella no fuera la mejor idea, se cernía sobre él con verdadera impaciencia. Finalmente, suspiró y cedió a lo inevitable. Y ojalá que fuera la mejor elección.

**:-:-:**

El parque se hallaba despejado. Dado que se trataba de un día lunes por la tarde, los niños acudían poco rato, solo para despejarse de sus labores escolares; y dada la magnitud del lugar, era posible encontrar sitios no tan aglomerados y disfrutar de algo de privacidad para aquellas parejas que se citaban con el fin de pasar tardes de enamorados.

Jaqueline hizo su aparición tan solo tres minutos antes de que su tiempo dado terminara. Cuando vislumbró a Andy, cerca de las fuentes, le sorprendió advertir que aquella imagen le resultaba familiar. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto al italiano a lo lejos y pensado en él como él más atractivo del mundo entero? _«Vaya pensamientos…» _pensó. Luego de un año de no verle y luego de conocer a Misaki Taro, Andy ya no resultaba ser lo más atractivo que hubiera visto.

Con relativa calma, llegó hasta dónde el italiano que sonrió de oreja a oreja apenas la divisó. Para él, Jaqueline sí que seguía siendo lo más hermoso del mundo entero.

— Line…— la saludó.

— Andy, gracias por venir— respondió Jaqueline.

— Por ti, iría hasta el fin del mundo…—

— Venga, deja eso por favor. No te pedí que vinieras para escuchar más de tu parloteo romántico— le cortó de tajo— Dijiste que necesitábamos hablar… y es justo por eso que te pedí que vinieras.

— Vale. Pues comienza tú, querida. Supongo que me has llamado porque tienes algo que decir…— sonrió el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué tú no?— Jackie arqueó una ceja.

— Créeme, tengo más que escuchar que decir.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres escuchar?

— De entre todas las cosas que quiero… lo que más me interesa es que me expliques lo que sucedió— por primera vez desde que lo volvió a ver, Jaqueline, vislumbró en el italiano esa actitud vulnerable y apacible que antaño le había visto mientras estuvieron en Italia— ¿Por qué me terminaste? ¿Qué hice, para que desaparecieras así?—

Una vez más, los recuerdos se cernieron sobre ella. Hacía unos días, le había narrado aquel suceso que la impulsó a dejar Italia a Taro y le había asegurado que Andy podría no saber el motivo de su huida. Pero no porque en verdad lo pensara. Simplemente porque creyó que el italiano, nunca habría dado por hecho que ella descubrió su traición. Aquella falsa confusión la hizo enfadar.

— Como si no lo supieras— escupió.

— Pues créeme que no lo sé… Un día, simplemente llamaste y dijiste que no podíamos continuar. Me dejaste saliste de Italia, nadie me dijo dónde encontrarte, ni siquiera si seguías en el país o si habías hecho maletas rumbo a Tahití— expresó el pelinegro entre desolado, confundido y desesperado.

— En realidad… ¿no lo sabes?— Jaqueline se serenó, por un momento creyó que en realidad, Andy era sincero. Sin miramientos, el italiano negó con la cabeza. La revelación fue garrafal. Con un suspiro, Jaqueline comprendió las ansías tan grandes que el chico tenía para verla.

— Yo… vi todo esa tarde. En el muelle— le dijo. Andy la escuchó atentamente. Cada detalle y cada sentimiento. Recordaba aquel día.

Había acudido al muelle para encontrarse con la italiana, pero grande fue su sorpresa al advertir que no era Jaqueline sino su mejor amiga la que estaba ahí. La mejor amiga de su novia. La amiga que dos días atrás le había confesado a él —_el novio de su amiga— _los sentimientos que le guardaba. Un amor secreto desde el primer día que o vio. Cortés y quizás inflexible, Andy había tenido la atención de negar aquel ofrecimiento de cariño y había asegurado que lo único que él veía en ella era una amistad. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, a ella no le importó. Aún recordaba sus lágrimas, sus frases incoherentes. Sus labios sobre los suyos en un gesto robado. En un beso que surgió por sorpresa. Y que terminó cuando él la arrojó lejos.

Aquella tarde, Jaqueline no fue al muelle y él casi lo agradeció. Porque no se imaginaba hablándole de lo que había sucedido. Aunque tenía la intención de comunicárselo. A la mañana siguiente, Jaqueline tampoco le llamó, pero supo que había ido con su asesor de universidad. Dos días después, ella llamó y terminó su relación, se despidió sin explicaciones y lo dejó varado en la incertidumbre y el dolor.

— Así que por eso te fuiste…— susurró él, cuando Jaqueline terminó de narrarle lo que había visto.

— No sabía cómo afrontarlo. Sobre todo, no sabía cómo iba a manejarlo cuando supieras que había visto aquello. Estaba herida y…

— Decidiste herirnos a los dos. Decidiste huir y dejar todo sin más ¿no?— le reprochó Andy con dureza.

— ¡Tú me heriste a mí primero! ¡Tú me orillaste a irme!— se defendió Jaqueline.

— Porque así lo quisiste. Pudimos haberlo hablado, pudimos haber…

— No, Andy— lo cortó la castaña— No pudimos. Si algo sé, es que las cosas suceden por algo y…

— No me digas que el haberte ido fue para que conocieras a ese tonto— se mofo el pelinegro con desprecio.

— Quizás. Taro es alguien importante para mí… Yo… Estoy enamorada de él y quiero ver hasta dónde llega esto. Quiero una relación estable, quiero mi vida en París con él…

— ¡No puedes amarlo! Entiende Jaqueline…— imploró el chico— ¡Tú-me-amas-a-mí! Me amaste durante todos esos años… ¿Es que era un sentimiento tan vago que tan pronto lo olvidaste?

— No. Era un gran sentimiento. Y sigue ahí. Te quiero… cómo se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano, pero ya no te amo. Andy… por favor, es hora de que ambos avancemos, de que cerremos ese capítulo y sigamos adelante— le susurró Jaqueline con la misma tierna dulzura con la que durante años le dirigió. Por un instante, aquello que sintió roto dentro del pecho se le olvidó. La mirada tierna de la castaña, su voz dulce, su rostro implorante… Estuvo dispuesto a dejarla, a marcharse sin más. Estuvo dispuesto a ignorar su propio dolor y dejarla ser feliz. Entonces, lo vio.

A sus espaldas, Taro los observaba.

**:-:-:**

Al principio, hablaban. Después, Andy asintió sonriente, como aceptando los términos que Jaqueline hubiera puesto. Desde dónde estaba, el japonés no lograba escuchar nada de lo que a metros de él, los italianos hablaban. Jaqueline le daba la espalda y por un momento —un fugaz momento— creyó que Andy miraba dónde él, pero pronto lo pasó por alto, pues fue claro que pelinegro solo miraba a la castaña.

Entonces, un paso. Andy abrazó a la chica y Jaqueline le correspondió hundiendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Una sonrisa en labios de a él. Y la lejanía. _«Se despiden de buen modo…»_ pensó. Porque en realidad, era imposible que alguien pudiera terminar en malos términos con una chica tan dulce como Jaqueline.

Luego, esa postura.

Andy sujetaba a Jackie de los hombros y sus cabezas...

El alma se le cayó a los pies, el corazón le dio un vuelco completo.

Jaqueline besaba a Andy.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

*** Lugares de interés: **Parque George Brassens (construido en el solar del mercado de caballos. El mercado de libros antiguos se encuentra justo al fondo del mismo)

*** Equipos mencionados: **Bayer Munich(jugadores conocidos: Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider, Sho Shun Ko, Stephan Levin)

* * *

_**JulietaG.28.**_


	9. Última oportunidad

—**9\. Última oportunidad**—

* * *

— _**(05:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**

La práctica había terminado. Taro no había vuelto luego de su viaje al parque y con ello, Pierre dio por sentado que se había cruzado con Jaqueline y que lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido lo habían afrontado, juntos. Uno a uno, los jugadores desaparecieron, dejando el _Acura_ salir hasta el final, sin embargo, la reja no se cerró, pues apenas desapareció el auto del capitán, uno nuevo ingresó al complejo.

Sin saber a dónde ir, Taro aparcó el _Porsche _en su sitio acostumbrado y apagó el motor en seco arrojando las llaves al asiento del copiloto. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al campo ya vacío y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer. Tumbado en el césped, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro y ninguno daba cabida a una reflexión racional que lo ayudara a espabilar.

_«¿En realidad creíste que lo había olvidado…?»_ una vez más, rememoró sus sonrisas y sus dulces miradas. Cada frase y cada _«Te quiero»_ que le había dedicado. El recuerdo de esa noche en el bar, el reencuentro tan agradable que habían vivido justo en aquella cancha, cuando el entrenador la presentó al equipo. «_Claro que creíste que lo había olvidado…» _se retó _«…Creíste que podrías tener eso que el mismo Tsubasa obtuvo… Creíste en esa boba ilusión...» _se recordó con pesar.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre su mejilla y rodó hasta su barbilla donde perdió equilibrio y se arrojó al suelo en un acto de suicidio líquido. «_Tú no. Pero ella sí…_» aquel pensamiento se coló tan pronto en su mente, que revolucionó todo dentro de sí. Porque lejos de él, lejos de Andy, Jaqueline sería la que ganara. Y era todo lo que Taro deseaba. Que fuera cual fuera su elección, la castaña fuera inmensamente feliz…

_«De eso se trata en verdad ¿no? Es eso lo que significa amar…»_ velar por la felicidad de la otra persona, acosta de la propia. Ya alguna vez, Jaqueline le había dicho al castaño que el amor de se trataba de encontrar a la persona correcta. Y quizás ella lo era para él. Pero Taro no lo era para ella… Quizás la persona correcta para Jaqueline, era el pelinegro pretensioso que ya una vez había robado su corazón y que ¡oh, sorpresas de la vida! Nunca lo había perdido del todo. «_Ella será feliz así…_» pensó.

Pasó un rato antes de que reuniera las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con la certeza de que seguir reteniendo a Jaqueline a su lado, nada bueno llevaría para la castaña. Solo esperaba que ella no pensara antes en él que en ella.

Acababa de cruzar la entrada del complejo hacia el aparcamiento, cuando lo vio. Sonriente y con esa postura altanera que tanto le recordaba a Pierre en sus peores días, Andy había aparcado su auto alquilado y parecía estarle esperando.

— Por fin… Me han dicho que estabas aquí— comenzó el italiano. Misaki le devolvió la mirada de una manera distinta a como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones. Se miraba abatido, herido. Cansado.

— Hazme un favor, lárgate de aquí…— resumió Taro sin las energías suficientes para enfrentarse al pelinegro y pasando de largo hasta su auto.

— Tengo algo que decirte…— continuó Andy siguiéndole el paso…— Jaqueline… Yo… Hablamos hace rato— a tiempo para no colisionar contra el japonés, Andy se detuvo cuando Taro dejo de andar.

— No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme así que largo…

— Escucha, sé que puede ser difícil de aceptar pero…

— ¡Te dije que te largaras!— exclamó Misaki fuera de sí, dándose la media vuelta para encararle— ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! ¡No quiero verte ni a ti, ni a ella, ni a nadie! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vuelve a tu estúpida burbuja de amor y llévatela contigo si eso deseas!— sin decir nada más, el japonés llegó a zancadas a su auto y abordó. Lo último que Andy advirtió fue el rechinar de los neumáticos contra el pavimento.

**:-:-:**

Mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca, Jaqueline advirtió que finalmente habían dado las 8 de la noche, en punto. Parada frente a la puerta que indicaba el número del apartamento de Taro, la castaña no se rindió. Era la tercera vez que llamaba y aunque dentro no parecí haber nadie en casa, le pareció que no podía haber otro lugar donde encontrar a Taro.

Aunque había dicho que pasaría a verla a las 6 luego de la práctica, Taro no había aparecido y tras una hora esperándole y llamándole al móvil, la chica había comenzado a preocuparse. Pierre le había dicho que Misaki se había con todos luego de la práctica y Napoleón la había tranquilizado asegurándole que quizás el japonés se encontraba preparando algo para festejar —por aquello el asunto con Andy—. Pero dos horas después, Taro seguía sin cogerle el móvil o aparecer.

«_Tal vez está en tú apartamento y tú aquí, aporreando su puerta como una tonta…_» se dijo. Aunque le pareció que de ser así, Taro ya habría llamado. Con una última llamada a la puerta, se prometió retirarse si esta no se abría o el móvil sonaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió.

Frente a ella, Taro lucía abotagado. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados, pero lejos de ello, fue su postura la que la extrañó. Con la puerta pegada a sus espaldas y obstruyendo el paso que siempre dejaba para que ella ingresara. Aun así, la alegría que le provocó el encontrarlo, fue suficiente.

— Hola— saludó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay?— respondió él, sin mirarla.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? Me preocupaste…— lo riñó, más como una broma que como un verdadero reproche.

— ¿Eh? Pues aquí… ¿Dónde más?

— Creí que irías a verme…— susurró la castaña, algo abatida por el modo en que Taro le respondía.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Vaya! Lo olvidé…— respondió Taro, como restándole importancia.

— Taro… ¿pasa algo? Te noto extraño— expresó Jaqueline, con un nudo muy grueso formándose en su estómago.

— ¿Qué pasaría?— el japonés arqueó una ceja, indiferente— ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado, quiero dormir. Mañana tengo que entrenar, el domingo tengo partido… Por ahora, no, en mi vida, no hay nada más importante que mi carrera—

— Oye en serio…—

— Tengo algo que decirte— la cortó el castaño antes de que continuara. Como hasta ese momento, sus ojos evitaron los de ella y se concentraron en algún punto a sus espaldas, sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Creo que debemos terminar— zanjó el chico el asunto.

De repente, fue como recibir un golpe de sorpresa o como observar a su mejor amiga besando a su novio en el muelle de la colonia. Fue como ver agonizar algún paciente en la sala de urgencias y saber que no lograría ayudarle porque no era su área la que correspondía a esos sucesos.

— ¿D-De qué….? ¿De qué estás hablando?— su voz sonó extraña, entre cortada. Mientras que su cuerpo pasaba escalofríos.

— Yo… No quiero ser más tu novio— respondió el japonés teniendo el descaro de encogerse en hombros.

— ¿P-Porqué…?

— Solo ya no lo quiero. Sinceramente, todo era más sencillo antes de que tú aparecieras— las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, las manos le temblaban. «_Este no es Taro…»_ pensó. Porque el Taro que ella conocía jamás el diría aquellas cosas.

— Tú… ¿No…No me quieres?— cuestionó, antes siquiera de pensar en lo que decía. Taro finalmente le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos chocolate golpearon de llenos sus orbes avellanas. Aquel gesto, fue sin duda lo que terminó por romperla.

— No. No te quiero— sentenció y sin más ingresó al apartamento, cerrando la puerta.

El llanto afloró de repente, como aflora la lluvia en un día nublado. De un lado, Jaqueline sintió aquella ruptura como no había sentido antes la huida de Italia. Por un momento, creyó que ni volviendo a su patria, ni refugiándose en algún sitio tan recóndito como Tombuctú, logaría disipar el dolor que perder a Taro le generaba. Al otro lado, Taro sintió las piernas flaquear, las manos temblarle. Aquel dolor era distinto a cualquiera que antes hubiera sentido… Más que nunca, comprendía a Sanae viendo a Tsubasa alejarse de ella sin reparar en su presencia. Comprendió a su padre, viendo a su mujer marcharse y dejándole a la deriva. Incluso comprendió a Tsubasa, rabioso de celos al reparar el Koji Kanda pretendiendo a la mujer que descubrió, amaba intensamente. «_Duele…» _pensó. Porque sin duda alguna, aquel sentimiento no venía ni en letras chicas en la etiqueta de presentación del amor.

Habían pasado 10 minutos, cuando advirtiendo que la puerta no se abriría de nuevo, Jaqueline dejó caer una última lágrima dispuesta a marcharse de ahí. Taro miró la puerta una vez más y sujetó el pomo con fuerzas, peleando contra el deseo egoísta de abrir y caer de rodillas ante la castaña.

Jaqueline se fue, sintiendo el corazón más roto que nunca.

Taro abrió la puerta, recibiendo el vacío como una patada en el culo.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Miércoles (08:00 AM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**

Haciendo gala de un optimismo raro en él, Pierre aparcó el _Acura_ con deseos de encontrar a Napo, Taro y Jackie para hablarles sobre lo que quizás, podría acometer en su nueva relación, en la que —está demás decir— se había esmerado en hacer que funcionara. Advirtiendo que el _Porsche _ya se encontraba ahí, apagó el motor y tomó su mochila. Acababa de emprender el camino al interior del complejo, cuando Jaqueline flanqueó la reja de entrada.

No fueron ni sus ropas casuales, ni su cabello suelto, ni siquiera la presencia de los auriculares en sus oídos lo que lo hizo advertir que algo le había ocurrido. Fue su rostro. Blanco y decaído, sin rastros de su usual capa de rímel y la hinchazón que surcaba sus bonitos orbes avellana.

— Jackie… ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Y Taro? ¿Estás bien?— la acribilló de preguntas apenas estuvo suficientemente cerca de ella. La chica, reaccionó solo para quitarse los auriculares y mirarlo de la misma forma en que podría mirar a Estefan o a Lucían. Sin pensarlo, la castaña se arrojó a sus brazos, siendo recibida por el rubio que sintió aquella muestra de vulnerabilidad como un gancho al hígado. _«Ese italiano…»_ pensó con rencor.

Dada su experiencia como casanova, Pierre había adquirido a lo largo de sus años como galán, una vasta colección de experiencias para enfrentar a una mujer. Celosa, dramas. Llanto. Acunando a Jaqueline entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello suavemente, consoló a la chica con una ternura rara en él, pues la experiencia no era sinónimo de sinceridad. Y nunca antes había consolado a alguien que no le atrajera como lo hacía en esos momentos.

— Venga… dime que pasó, por favor— le pidió, cuando el llanto que había comenzado pareció cesar en la chica.

— Taro… Yo…— comenzó Jaqueline alejándose poco a poco, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter— Terminamos— la sorpresa en el rubio no se hizo esperar. De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, aquello no figuraba en su repertorio.

— ¿Qué?

— Ajá… Ayer no apareció. Lo busqué en su apartamento y luego de mucho esperar… Él, dijo que todo era más sencillo antes de que yo apareciera. Dijo que no me quería y cerró la puerta.

— Pero eso es una reverenda tontería— escupió Pierre, incrédulo— Todos aquí, sabemos que Taro te adora— le aseguró y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, incrementando la creciente ira que el francés sentía por el japonés— Venga, Jackie. Hablaré con ese tonto, es que se cayó de la cuna cuando bebé y por eso a veces actúa como imbécil… Anda, verás que todo se solucionará—

Con un último abrazo de hermano a hermana, Pierre llevó a Jaqueline hasta la enfermería y se despidió con la promesa de hacer entrar en razón a Misaki. Cuando apareció en el campo, encontró a Taro frente a la portería, con el lanza-balones encendido pateando esféricos como desquiciado. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a él, hasta detenerse a su lado.

— Y bien ¿qué pasó ayer?— le cuestionó, a manera de saludo. Misaki lo ignoró deliberadamente— ¿Notaste que Jaqueline llegó sola esta mañana?— volvió a decirle— Creí que ibas a recogerla todos los días sin falta, tonto— un balón más y con la patada de Taro, una respuesta.

— Soy futbolista, no chofer—

— ¿Pelearon?— volvió a preguntar.

— Terminamos— resolvió el castaño, indiferente al tema.

— ¿Por qué?— el japonés volvió a ignorarle. Siguió pateando balones sin reparar en el francés— Taro, ¿por qué terminaron?— Pierre se estaba desesperando. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al lanza-balones y lo pagó. Volvió dónde el castaño y se plantó, justo delante de él— Misaki…— el castaño alzó la mirada.

Finalmente, Pierre reparó en aquello en lo que no había reparado momentos atrás. Taro vestía la misma ropa en a que se había enfundado antes de ir al parque. Se miraba pálido y decaído y apestaba a alcohol. Le costaba mantenerse en pie y sus ojos, mostraban las mismas marcas de hinchazón que los de Jaqueline.

— No pasaste aquí la noche ¿verdad?— le preguntó, confundido. Algo parecido a una sonrisa, apareció en labios del japonés.

— Quizás…— respondió y bajó la mirada— ¿Qué por qué terminamos…?— murmuró, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo— Pues no lo sé… Pero si sé que me duele… ¿Lo comprendes? Duele demasiado… Es insoportable— un balón perdido rodó hasta sus pies. Mecánicamente, Taro intentó patearlo hacia el arco, pero trastabilló y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Pierre se acercó para sujetarlo como un hermano mayor socorre a su hermanito cuando este ha perdido el equilibrio. Un momento después, Taro se apoyó en él, y dejó que las lágrimas lo traicionaran por fin.

De poco en poco, el llanto fue cesando, el cuerpo de Taro se adormiló. La borrachera que se cargaba comenzaba a pasarle factura. La ausencia de suéter y el frío de la noche que debió haber pasado también actuaron rápidamente, pues la fiebre comenzó a subir. Cuando Napoleón y el equipo aparecieron, Pierre actuó con rapidez.

Amoro y Napoleón llevaron a Misaki al excéntrico _Bugatti Veyron_ de Loui que le llevaría a casa para descansar. La práctica de esa mañana se canceló y nadie objetó nada. Más que nunca el PSG demostró ser más que un equipo un círculo de amigos fuerte y sólido. Y con el miembro más optimista fuera de sí, resultaba obvio que la solidaridad se hiciera notar.

Pierre acudió a la enfermería, dónde encontró a Jaqueline sumida en sus propias cavilaciones. No tardó en ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido y le aseguró que Napoleón cuidaría bien del japonés, para no preocuparle más de lo necesario.

— Jackie… escucha, sé que dirás que fue una mala idea, porque yo también lo creo, pero es necesario que lo sepas, porque tienes que ayudarme a encontrar, la razón exacta por la que Taro actúa así— le dijo el rubio, al cabo de un momento.

— ¿Qué cosa es mala idea?

— Bueno… Ayer, cuando me llamaste, te dije que Taro se había ido con todos nosotros. Pero te mentí. Taro se fue mucho antes. Fue al parque a tu encuentro con Andy. No volvió y pensé que estaría contigo. Entonces tu llamada… No sabía que decir, así que mentí. No llamaste de nuevo, así que di por sentado que todo estaba bien…— le relató el rubio.

«_Ay no…»_ se lamentó Jaqueline mentalmente. Por un momento, le pareció que los papeles se habían invertido. Le pareció que todo cobraba sentido y que ese punto de quiebre que se había esforzado en encontrar durante todo ese rato, al fin aparecía.

* * *

— _Entiendo…— dijo Andy— Si es lo que quieres… Está bien. Solo… espero que podamos conservar nuestra amistad. Fue lo que nos unió en primer lugar…— Jaqueline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Un momento después, Andy se acercó y la abrazó. Su fragancia la envolvió por completo y la calidez del gesto la llevó a corresponder. Hundió su cabeza en la curva del cuello del chico y sonrió, porque sin duda, ese era el modo en que quería terminar la situación con el italiano… _

_Se alejó con cuidado y aun sonriendo. Andy la sujetó de los hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces a cercó. Por un momento, Jaqueline creyó que la besaría, así que hizo la cabeza para atrás, como evitando el contacto. Andy sin embargo, se movió. Susurró algo en su oído y besó su mejilla, inclinando su rostro. _

_«Siempre te voy a querer…» le había dicho._

* * *

— Si Taro confundió las cosas, entiendo porque no volvió…— comentó Jaqueline a Pierre, luego de narrarle es breve momento con el italiano— Pero no entiendo porque no lo habló conmigo… ¿Qué lo orilló a decidir que era mejor romper? Porque tú y yo sabemos que Taro hubiera buscado que lo habláramos antes—

— En efecto, Taro es así… ¿Pero…?— lo que fuera que Pierre estuvo a punto de decir se perdió, cuando el teléfono de planta comenzó a sonar. Jaqueline se disculpó y cogió la llamada.

— Enfermería, complejo del PSG, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

— _¿Doctora Balizari?— _cuestionaron, al otro lado de la línea y la castaña reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Anna Vial, jefa de médicos del Hospital General de París.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla jefa Vial?— cuestionó la italiana.

— _Bueno, me es un placer informarle que el doctor Basile Rosy, regresa de su licencia esta semana. El director del hospital, la invita a regresar a su consultorio personal este mismo jueves. El doctor Rosy, reanudará actividades entonces en el complejo del PSG— _le comunicó la jefa con verdadera emoción. Por supuesto, en su ausencia, sus pacientes personales habían sido transferidos a un médico suplente y su regreso significaría volver a la pacífica organización del hospital, sin quejas o molestias.

— Ya… claro. Dejaré todo listo para este jueves— aseguró y acto seguido se despidió de la jefa.

Cuando colgó, Pierre la miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría, preocupado por la mirada tristona que había empañado sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo que todo listo para el jueves?— cuestionó el francés.

— El doctor Rosy regresa de su licencia, lo que significa que volverá aquí. Yo por mi parte, debo dejar el consultorio y volver al mío en el Hospital, al área de pediatría— explicó la castaña, con un deje que pareció simular una sonrisa.

— Pero… si te vas… Taro y tú… Si han terminado…

— Exacto. No nos volveremos a ver…— se lamentó Jaqueline y su voz, sonó tan apagada como el semblante que mostraba.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Jueves ****_(_12:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**

Como había prometido —o más bien como lo habían obligado a hacer— Taro flanqueó el campo con las miradas de sus amigos taladrándole un agujero en la nuca, hasta ingresar al edificio y llegar a la enfermería. El esfuerzo que requería llegar hasta ahí, no fue nada comparado con lo que le costó reunir valor y llamar la puerta.

Jaqueline lo dejó entrar sin miramientos y grande fue sorpresa al advertir el cambio que el consultorio estaba pasando. Todo detalle femenino había sido retirado, toda fotografía había sido guardada e incluso las pequeñas plantas que la italiana había llevado habían desaparecido. En esos momentos, la castaña miraba los documentos dentro del gran archivero que ahí había como si se cerciorara de que estuvieran en perfecto estado y orden.

Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, admiró a Jaqueline que no se había girado a verle y no pudo evitar pensar lo que había pensado desde aquella noche en el bar. «_Es realmente hermosa…_»

— Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo?— cuestionó, para hacer notar. Jaqueline dio un respingo antes de girarse y negar con la cabeza.

— No, para nada— le aseguró y cerró el archivero con un golpe de cadera— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… Es que… Bueno, supe que ayer te preocupé. No fue nada, solo un corto shock de cansancio— le dijo, sin saber muy bien, como comenzar aquella extraña conversación— Y… bueno, también quería disculparme. Te traté muy mal el lunes cuando fuiste a verme… No quería verte así que por eso no fui a tu hogar, sin embargo debí haberte avisado en vez de asustarte y hacerte ir a mi casa… Igual, dije cosas muy duras esa noche. Lo siento, en verdad— terminó y su dulce sonrisa, abrió nuevamente la herida que aún no sanaba en Jaqueline.

— ¿Por qué me terminaste?— le preguntó.

— Uf…— suspiró el castaño— Porque… sé que no serías feliz conmigo. Sé que no tiene caso amarte si no te puedo hacer feliz… Sé que estarías mejor….

— ¿Yo dije eso?— lo cortó la chica, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— Jackie… no quiero discutir. En verdad… solo… dejemos esto así, por favor. Yo… te amo, en verdad lo hago, pero es mejor para ti si todo vuelve a como era antes de que te abordara en el bar— le aseguró el castaño decaído, dando la primera muestra de que aquello también le afectaba. Sin más, de dio la media vuelta y dejó el consultorio dejando atrás a una castaña, desoladamente confundida.

**:-:-:**

_«¡Genial! Ni siquiera puedo irme tranquilo…» _pensó Taro, al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos del aparcamiento al interior del complejo. La práctica había terminado y se había dispuesto a marcharse a casa, cuando apenas asomó las narices fuera, advirtió a Andy esperando a Jaqueline. Antes siquiera de llegar al campo, Napoleón lo interceptó.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?— le cuestionó, como no lo había hecho luego del descanso en que se ausentó para ir a hablar con Jaqueline— ¿Arreglaste todo con Jackie? ¿Reanudaron su relación?—

— No— aseguró al instante— Dije que hablaría con ella, más no que retomaríamos esa relación— explicó. Pierre apareció entonces y negó con la cabeza.

— Eres un idiota Taro, que lo sepas— le dijo el rubio— Pudiste haberlo solucionado todo, pero ¡no! Tenías que actuar con nobleza, tenías que convencerte que Jaqueline no sería feliz contigo y seguir creyendo que ella aceptó de nuevo a ese italiano— le recriminó, para su sorpresa— Bien, vive con esa decisión porque luego de hoy, no volverás a verla—

— ¿Qué dices?— cuestionó Napoleón con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Llamaron del hospital, el doctor Rosy regresa y Jackie se va— se explicó el capitán sin dejar de mirar al japonés frente a él.

— ¿Qué cosas?— por un momento, la sorpresa de advertir que Pierre estaba al tanto de todo lo que taro creía lo hizo prestarle atención, sin embargo en esos momentos, la noticia de que Jaqueline se marcharía y que así, no volvería a verla de nuevo lo golpeo con fuerza en todo el cuerpo.

— Era tú última oportunidad…— comenzó Pierre pero Taro ya se había dado la media vuelta y corría complejo fuera.

— Pues todavía no la pierdo— fue lo último que escucharon.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Díselo! ¡Actúa como hombre, dile la verdad!— exclamó Jaqueline con brusquedad, al tiempo que asestaba una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Andy.

— No y mucho menos ahora— espetó el italiano, iracundo.

— ¡Andy Salazar, te exijo que le cuentes a Taro la verdad!—

— ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué logren reconciliarse? ¿Para que logren su final de cuento de hadas? No Jaqueline, no lo haré. Si yo no te tengo… bueno, él no correrá con mejor suerte— aseguró el pelinegro con desdén.

— ¿Quién dice que no?— cuestionó Taro, a sus espaldas.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	10. Noche de Copas

— **10\. Noche de Copas —**

* * *

Mirando por última vez el pequeño espacio que se había acostumbrado a utilizar y en donde había pasado muchos de sus mejores momentos con el trío dorado del PSG. Muchos de sus mejores momentos con Taro. «_Aquí conocí al Misaki del que me enamoré…» _se recordó, rememorando aquella tarde en que el destino o el azar desearon que el castaño fuera el primer en rendir examen médico con la doctora suplente.

Suspiró. No deseaba dejar aquel lugar pero sabía que no era ni por asomo el sitio al que pertenecía. Extrañaba a los niños y las consultas, las revisiones y el ambiente del hospital. Y más aún que eso, sin Taro a su lado, no se veía capaz de seguir presentándose día tras día. Sin nada más que la retuviera, cruzó el complejo hasta la salida, pasó a espaldas de Taro que se había cruzado con Napoleón y dejó rápidamente aquel lugar al que ya no volvería.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando bastando con cruzar la entrada se encontró con Andy, tan sonriente que le costó creer que aquella mueca cupiera en su rostro.

— Andy… ¿Qué quieres ahora?— le cuestionó, más derrotada que enfadada. No deseaba que Taro se cruzara con el italiano. No cuando creía que la aquella fatídica tare le había aceptado nuevamente.

— Esperaba encontrar una linda chica a la que llevar a casa— aseguró el pelinegro, afable— ¿Qué dices?

— Que no… gracias.

— Hey… Venga, no tienes que ocultármelo— le aseguró— Supe que terminaste con el japonés así que aprovechando que volveré esta noche a Venecia, pensé que tal vez quisieras venir conmigo— le dijo Andy. Por un momento aquella proposición la incitó a refutar algo en contra pero un instante después la alusión a su ruptura con el japonés la hizo reaccionar. No había modo alguno de que Andy supiera aquello.

— ¿C-Cómo…?— la revelación fue precisa. Sin duda alguna, Taro jamás habría decidido por sí mismo dejar las cosas con ella así como así, antes tendrían que haberle provocado y ¿quién mejor y más sutil que Andy Salazar para ello?— ¿Fuiste tú, no?— preguntó, sarcástica— ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le dijiste, Andy?

— A decir verdad, nada— resolvió el pelinegro sin desmentirla, dejando al descubierto la realidad— Cuando yo llegué, él ya estaba devastado. Solo agregué leños a una hoguera que ya estaba encendida. Solo me acerqué lo suficiente para que el creyera que dejabas que te besara sin más ni más… De ahí, la duda personal hizo su trabajo— el descaro de sus palabras la hizo enfurecer.

— ¡Díselo! ¡Actúa como hombre y dile la verdad!— estalló al fin, descargando todo el poder de su ira en una sonora bofetada que dejó su huella en la mejilla del italiano. Lo que antes había sido burla, se tornó en indignación. Andy también estalló y sus palabras fueron precisas.

— No… Mucho menos ahora— le dijo, prolongando el delirio de Jaqueline que no veía otra solución a la reacción de Taro respecto a ellos.

— ¡Andy Salazar, te exijo que le cuentes a Taro la verdad!

— ¿Y para qué?— cuestionó el pelinegro dos octavas más alto— ¿Para qué logren reconciliarse? ¿Para que obtengan su final de cuento de hadas?— se mofó— No, Jaqueline. No lo haré. Si yo no te tengo… bueno, él no correrá con mejor suerte— le aseguró y su sonrisa de medio lado la instó a levantar la mano una vez más, aun corriendo con la mala suerte de que él la detuviera. Y vaya que era consciente de que con la fuerza de Andy no podría lidiar. Antes de que sus acciones se llevaran a cabo, una voz habló a sus espaldas, captando la atención de ambos italianos.

— ¿Quién dice que no?— cuestionó Taro con una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos solo divisaban a Andy en su campo de visión y lo retaban a llevarle la contraria con Jaqueline ahí presente.

— Yo pude haber montado la farsa, pero tú decidiste creer en ella— le acribilló el pelinegro.

— Y créeme que ha sido la tontería más grande que he cometido en mi vida— respondió el japonés— Vete, Andy… Has perdido. Cualquier oportunidad que hubieras logrado para tener su amistad… para que ella regresara, se fue para siempre. Lo sabes tan bien como yo— la voz de Taro era firme pero tranquila. No se miraba exaltado ni daba señales de estarlo pronto.

— Te durará muy poco a ti también…— escupió el italiano un momento antes de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer. Jaqueline lo observó sin estar segura de lo que encontraría al girarse. Mientras que a sus espaldas, Taro había —_por fin— _centrado su visión en la bella castaña que tenía delante.

— ¿No te ibas a ir sin despedirte, verdad?— le cuestionó. Jaqueline giró la cabeza y sus ojos avellana terminaron por hechizarlo una vez más.

— Yo…

— Escucha, sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes, de hecho no puedo pedirte nada después de cómo te traté… ¿Pero sería mucho pedir que me dejes llevarte al Hospital? No me perdonaría si la mujer que amo tiene que montar un taxi— le dijo y su sonrisa, alcanzó los extremos de sus mejillas, en una mueca radiante.

— ¿La…?

— Pues claro— la cortó, acercándose a ella con cuidado de que ella no diera un paso atrás alejándose de él. Y merecido que lo hubiera tenido— Porque te amo Jaqueline… es la primera vez que me enamoro… y ¡dios! Será la única, de seguro— le aseguró. No obtuvo respuesta. Las palabras no acudieron para Jaqueline, que solo atinó a arrojarse a sus brazos y atrapar sus labios en un beso que les pertenecía a ellos y a nadie más. Un beso que nunca podría compararse con alguno que hubiera dado antes y que a partir de entonces, solo llevaría el nombre de Taro, grabado en cada caricia.

— Yo también te amo, _héroe…— _le dijo Jackie al separarse.

— No sé qué haría sin ti, _pretty girl…— _susurró él.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Viernes (09:00 PM)**_

— **Bar **_**Le Fumoir.**_

De fondo, un piano. Lento, suave. Entonces un saxofón. Sensual, atractivos. Izquierda, derecha y un giro. Una mano sobre su cintura y una sujetando su mano. Una mano sobre su hombro y la otra acariciando sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos. Una escala… Una sonrisa. Cada sensación y cada acto que _«In a sentimental mood» _lograba provocarles los hacía sentir lo mismo que los había envuelto la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel mismo lugar.

Con delicadeza, Taro giró una vez más a Jaqueline y la besó al mismo tiempo que la pieza terminaba. Aquella noche, habían acudido al lugar en que se conocieron para dejar atrás las tristezas que habían rodeado sus vidas esos últimos días y dar un brindis por una reconciliación que esperaban no volver a repetir. Porque esperaban no volver a separarse.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel momento en el aparcamiento del complejo y Jaqueline había reanudado sus actividades en el Hospital General de París. Su horario, requería que Taro se levantara más temprano a lo acostumbrado para llevarle al hospital, pero eso parecía no importarle al japonés. Como antaño, Jaqueline había recibido los domingos como días de descanso y los martes libres, en tanto cubriera las jornadas completas el resto de la semana. Y Taro, había planificado ya, el nuevo horario que tendría que seguir. Jaqueline por su parte, lo único que había planificado era un domingo de soccer apoyando en las gradas al PSG cuando el Bayern Munich visitara la ciudad para el primer amistoso de la Champions League.

Acercándose a la barra para coger aire y refrescarse un poco, Taro pidió dos _Black Russian_ que llegaron a ellos casi al instante.

— Sino mal recuerdo… yo prefiero el _Gimlet— _bromeó la italiana al recibir la bebida.

— Y según Lionel prefieres un _Martini— _respondió el chico rodando los ojos— Créeme, sé lo que prefieres, _pretty girl—_ terminó, guiñándole un ojo. Jaqueline sonrió al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico y sonreía, pues luego de un tiempo, Taro aún no había olvidado al que fue su primer rival por el corazón y la atención de la castaña.

Desde la mesa del fondo, Basile Rosy sonrió. Había sido sometido a un tratamiento médico muy fuerte que desde que comenzó le prohibió el alcohol —incluso como bebida de paso— y que como resultado lo había llevado hasta ese bar, para beber su última copa en mucho tiempo. Desde esa noche, había divisado a aquellos dos a los que conocía tan bien y la certeza de que algo duradero y algo hermoso les esperaba juntos lo había asaltado casi con la misma rapidez, con que degusto su copa de whisky de despedida. Hasta esa noche, en que terminado el tratamiento, escapó de los regaños de su mujer para beber una copa más en nombre de los buenos resultados. Y en nombre de ese japonés agradable y esa italiana que había ganado su tutela; que —como no— habían terminado juntos como él suponía pasaría. _«Este viejo, todavía tiene buen ojo para construir parejitas…»_ se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

**** FIN ****

* * *

**N/F:**

*** Banda Sonora: **In a sentimental mood (jazz romántico)

*** Mención especial: **ValeMBlackL ¡feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Melina; Candy; FrederickGarcia00; ValeMisaki; SusyEugenio; Genevieve Wundt; Patty-Aide; Tsubasa-10; BrenJM

* * *

**Con cariño, JulietaG.28**

* * *

**** OMAKE ****

* * *

— _**Una semana después. **__**Martes**__** (02:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Parque de los Príncipes**

El encuentro terminó, las tribunas apenas lograban sofocar la emoción y en el centro del campo, ambos capitanes se habían acercados para felicitarse mutuamente. A las orillas, Jaqueline había alcanzado finalmente a Taro, que la envolvió en un abrazo antes de tomarla de la mano para guiarla con aquel a quién deseaba presentarle.

Del otro lado, Genzo también había tomado a alguien de la mano y cuando ambo compatriotas se encontraron al centro del verde campo, sus sonrisas eran demasiado amplias como pasarlas por alto.

— Genzo, quiero presentarte… Ella es Jaqueline, mi novia— le dijo Taro.

— Un placer conocerte al fin— le dijo la castaña al arquero extendiendo la mano y sonriendo con dulzura. Una ternura, casi idéntica a la del castaño a su lado.

— Lo mismo digo… Taro nos sorprendió a todos, con su foto en las redes— sonrió el SGGK. Un momento después, la persona que aguardaba a su lado se acercó.

— Yo también quiero presentarte a alguien— le dijo a Taro— Ella es mi novia. Su nombre es…

* * *

**PRÓXIMO ESTRENO:**

**** DEL ODIO AL AMOR ****

A veces, se necesita más ímpetu que romance para llegar al corazón de las personas. Y Genzo Wakabayashi, habrá de enfrentarse a la chica de sus sueños... o a la fiera de sus pesadillas. Dos humores explosivos. Un arquero orgulloso. Una chica rebelde. ¿Es amor? ¿O una bomba?

* * *

**MISAKI REGRESARÁ EN EL MUNDIAL**


End file.
